Friends First, Benefits Second
by Schweetpea1870
Summary: They've been best friends for years. Nothing more, nothing less. After one drunken night, they slip into new territory with each other. Admittedly, they have a great thing together. Determined not to ruin their friendship, they decide to give a FWB relationship a chance. They know the mistakes the movies have made. They can handle it without developing feelings. How hard can it be?
1. Prologue: Legal Ideas

Heeyyyy :) New sideline story out while I continue to work on my main story _Babysitting With Uncle Reezy_! They'll be a new update on that coming soon. Btw, this story is completely unrelated, obviously :)

I watched _Friends With Benefits_ for the first time recently (looovvedd it. so much better than what I thought it'd be) and got this idea begin to form in my head between Riley & Cindy. Not sure how long it will be yet and the chapters will probably be shorter than usual. This was a spur-of-the-moment idea and I'm kinda just runnin' with it. Seems like it'll be a good time ;)

Leggo :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_Y-y-your pimp? So you really are a, a-"_

"_**YES, I'M/SHE'S A HOE!"**_

~_Robert Jebediah Freeman (AKA Granddad)_, _**Cristal, and Huey & Riley Freeman**_; Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_I ride for my niggas, daaawwgg, I ride for my niggas  
I slide for my niggas, daaawwgg, I ride for my niggas_

_Staaayy schemin'_  
_Niggas tryna get at meee_  
_I ride for my niggas_  
_Staaaayy schemin'_  
_Niggas tryna get at meee_  
_I ride for my niggas_

"If you don't turn this goddamn song…."

"Shut up Huey, we's in MY car! But I can let you off on the side of the road now if you want."

"Yeah and I can key your car later if you want."

"Nigga, I wish you _would_!"

"Yeah Huey, stop bitchin'! Fuckin' hater."

"Riley, I'll-"

"Baby relax, we've probably got less than ten more minutes til we're back. Especially if Cindy keeps _speeding_."

"Aye, don't be judgin' my drivin', girl! I can toss yo ass too!"

"Yeah, _bitch_! She just owned you-_OW_! Dammit Huey, try that again! I was playin'!"

"Oh, I can feel the love in the air between us all. And after such a lovely day."

Nineteen-year old Riley Freeman rolled his eyes at his brother's girlfriend as he rubbed his head from where said brother, Huey Freeman, had just struck him. Riley was currently sitting in the shotgun passenger seat of his best friend's ride while Huey and his long-time girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois, sat in the backseat. Cindy McPhearson, the owner and driver of the car, chuckled at the wheel.

"Oh definitely. After an awesome birthday celebration and we're all right back to normal. Thanks again, guys." She beamed over at Riley and then into the rearview mirror. "Well fuck you too then, hater." She lifted a hand from the wheel and flipped off the mirror, probably in retaliation to Huey's.

Riley snickered as he cranked up the music to feel the powerful bass. Cindy was right; the group had had a great Friday in hanging out for the celebration of Cindy's 21st birthday. Because she lived downtown about twenty minutes out of Woodcrest, Riley, Huey, and Jazmine had just caught a cab to her place and surprised her with presents for a gift exchange. Jazmine had made reservations for her and Cindy to attend the nicest spa in town. Because she was finally legal, Huey had been nice and gotten her a brand new bottle of her favorite Vodka ("Please don't drink this all in one night," he had told her). And Riley? For his best friend, he'd gone all out for her. First he had bought her the new pair of gold and white Nikes she had her eye on. He then had decided to go to the _Lids_ hat store and create a custom-made snapback. He got her a fitted black one and put the words _Ride-Or-Die _on it in large neon-blue graffiti script that he knew she'd love, which she did. She was still wearing it now. Finally, as always he had made her artwork like he'd done for her past couple of birthdays. This time he did three: the first was a painting of her idol, Beanie Sigel; the next was a cartoon caricature of Cindy as a basketball player; the third was his favorite: a pencil drawing of a recent picture of Riley and Cindy hanging out. In the picture they had been on the couch, Riley laying with his head in Cindy's lap. He remembered he had been exhausted that day while Jazmine had been playing around with her dumb camera. The picture showed Riley barely opening one eye as he flicked off the camera. Cindy had been placing one hand on Riley's braided head, her other throwing up deuces as she grinned at the camera, sticking her tongue out. Riley's drawing was very realistic in comparison with the original picture, especially with the added color he'd done on top of it. Cindy had all but tackled him when she saw the drawing. He was glad to make her happy. That was his homie right there. _His_ official ride-or-die. His main bitch.

"We're heeeeree!" Cindy sang as she pulled up to the curb in front of the Freeman house and across the street from the Dubois's.

"Thank God." Huey muttered loudly, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Aye, hold up. What's the plan for tomorrow and what time?" Cindy turned down the music slightly and turned around in her seat.

"Aw yeah, let's get that straight right now." Riley smirked, also turning to discuss. It had mainly been his idea after all.

The four had decided that since the next day would be Saturday, they would all attend Cindy's favorite downtown club. Because it was an 18 and over club, Riley would also be able to get in too, which made him excited. Especially for one of his _ulterior_ reasons for going….

"We obviously should meet at your place. The club's only about a five minute walk or so, right?" Jazmine said.

"Right. So if you guys just wanna all come to my place together, you can drop off the car in the lot and we can walk there."

"Who's designated driver for the ride back, cuz it sure as hell ain't gonna be me. I'll tell you that right now." Riley announced. He then immediately looked at Huey.

"First of all, you've never in your life been a designated driver. Second, what the hell are you talking about? You're not about to get served at the club." His brother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pre-game, dumbass! Whatchu think, I'mma club _sober_? Hah! You crazy." Riley snickered.

"Yeah. Whatever. _Anyways_, what time are we going?" Huey turned his attention back to Cindy.

"I say we be there by midnight, so have your asses at my place by eleven or a quarter after."

"Why so early if we're five minutes away?"

"PRE-GAME, nigga!" Cindy and Riley shouted.

"Cindy, you don't _need_ to pre-game. You're legal now!" Jazmine giggled.

"I can't let my boy pre-game all by himself." Cindy gave a fake pout and pinched Riley's cheek. He swatted it away with a smirk. "Besides, a few drinks prior to the ones I buy won't hurt me."

"I'm _sure_ they won't." Huey rolled his eyes.

"Man, whateva. Tomorrow night's gonna be on point." Riley nodded, pounding Cindy's fist.

"Hell yeah."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." Huey said unenthusiastically. He then gracefully hopped over the side of the convertible and onto the sidewalk.

"Whatchu rushin' to do, nigga?" Riley asked, still sitting in the car.

"I've still got a shitload of boxes to do. They're not going to unpack themselves."

"You right, cuz I sure ain't helpin' you. I've gotta life." Riley snorted.

"_I'll_ help you, Huey." Jazmine smiled as Huey helped her hop over the side as well.

"See there, now she ain't got no life. _Ow_! Try dat again, light-skin! You think cuz you's a chick you gonna get away with dat shit!" Riley rubbed his newly smacked head as Huey and Jazmine ignored him, walking up the pathway to the house. The two had just returned home for the summer after their junior year away at college. Huey and Riley were both happy that they weren't forced to be in each other's space for so long, now that Riley had found him a small apartment a few blocks from the house. It definitely made their relationship easier… okay, they still fought… a lot, but it was a serious improvement from how they used to be.

Cindy chuckled as Riley continued to rub his head. "Poor thing. You want me to drive you over to your place?"

"Nah, I'm actually gonna hang out here for a while then walk home later. But you wanna play a quick game 'fore you leave?" He nodded over to the driveway basketball hoop.

"I'm not really dressed for a full game, Reez." Cindy gestured to her jeans and flowy blue crop top.

"Ah, so we'll just toss around a couple of baskets. C'mon."

"I'm _tired_ though, man. I ain't really in the mood to play right-"

"Pussy." Riley cut her off with a smirk.

Cindy narrowed her eyes at him. "Nigga, I _ain't_ no pussy, I'm just-"

"Scared?" Riley suggested. "Scared you ain't still got it? I mean, you _is_ 21 now… Huey and Jazmine's age… gettin' up there…. Yikes." He pretended wince and give her a serious look.

Cindy let out a short chuckle of disbelief before rolling her eyes. "Out of the car." She told him, opening her door.

"Hell yeah!" Riley exclaimed, hopping out.

"You's such a _bitch_."

"Takes one to know one."

"I already _know_ I'm a bitch. HBIC: Head Bitch In Charge, boo. But you still one. And it ain't a good look for a dude to be lookin' like a bitch, my nig."

"I ain't a bitch, I'm a thug. Get it right." Riley smirked, appearing from the open garage as he held his basketball.

"You wish." Cindy grinned, pulling her hair back into a low side-bun underneath her snapback. "What are we doin'? Just free throws?"

"Yeah. Let's play HORSE-CHOKER." He told her, using his longer version of the original game. "Besides, I wanna talk."

"Aiight, what's up?" She asked, gesturing for him to toss the ball for her to go first. Riley gave her his mischievous look before he bounced the ball.

"Now that _they're_ gone," Riley glanced back at the door to make sure Huey and Jazmine hadn't come back out for any reason. Then he turned to Cindy again. "We still doin' what you said you'd do?" Cindy grinned, already knowing what he was talking about.

Their deal. For the past year and a half since Riley turned eighteen, the two had been pumped that they could finally start hitting the clubs together. They went frequently, always getting buzzed prior to going. A few months ago, they had made a deal that when Cindy was 21, she would hook him up by ordering drinks for him. They weren't too worried about getting caught; the club wasn't very strict and Riley and Cindy knew a lot of the people that worked there anyway. They were confident they wouldn't get in trouble. All they wanted to do was have a good time.

"I promised, didn't I?" Cindy smirked, shooting her ball from the free throw line. It went in flawlessly. "And have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Not that I can remember." Riley replied, retrieving the ball and walking to her spot. "And you betta not start."

"Please." She watched as Riley's ball easily went in. "Tomorrow night's gonna go perfect."

"Real talk. The only thing we gotta do is make sure Huey McHater don't catch us." Riley rolled his eyes as Cindy chose a spot.

"Awww, is Reezy worried about big brother catchin' him?" Cindy grinned at him as she made the shot from the three-point line without even looking.

"Shut the hell up. I ain't worried about shit. I just don't want him up my ass about it… no homo."

"Gay."

Riley used the back of his hand to give her a love tap on her bare stomach, nudging her out of the way to take his shot. He missed. "Dammit."

"Ha!" Cindy stuck her tongue out at him before skipping to retrieve the ball.

"Kiss my ass." Riley flipped her off with a grin.

"Kiss mine first." Cindy smiled innocently back at him, pointedly deciding to spin the ball on her middle finger.

"Bitch, _please_. I don't kiss the ass of _no_ hoe."

"Nigga, do I look like a hoe to you?" Cindy continued to spin the ball, now propping her free hand on her hip. Riley just smirked down at her and gave her a once-over.

"Hmmm… belly shirt… belly _ring_… tight-ass jeans…. You really want me to answer that question, white girl?"

Cindy raised an eyebrow at him, stopping the ball from spinning by catching it. Then she grinned at him. "Do the jeans make my ass look nice, though?" She turned slightly.

Riley snickered and nodded with a small smirk. "Oh hell yeah." He knew he had a fine best friend and wasn't shy to let her know. They'd always been that comfortable with each other.

"I got the birthday cake in 'em?"

"C, yo ass got the birthday cake in _anything_."

"Bitch." Cindy giggled, smacking him.

"_Hoe_." He grinned, getting in her face.

"Trust, I'm boutta make _you_ my hoe… then my whore." She winked before turning around, choosing to shoot from a spot very far from the net.

"Girl, no way you makin' that-"

_Swish_.

Cindy smiled at him. "You were sayin'… hoe?"

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Mother _FUCK_!" Riley cursed as his last shot at making a comeback died when the ball hit the rim and bounced off.

"WHOOOOOO!" Cindy cheered loudly, already beginning to gloat as she danced. "Booty dance, the booty dance! Booty dance, the booty dance! Booty-booty-booty, do the booty dance!"

Riley crossed his arms and watched her perform _his_ Celebratory Booty Dance. "You such a _hoe_. Jackin' _my_ shit, man."

"Please, boy. You just mad cuz I make it look _good_." She smirked, ending her dance by dropping it low one time. Riley shook his head at her and gave her the bird.

"Stop dat lyin'." She gave him a big smile as she flicked him off in return. "Good game, Reezy." She said, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"… Yeah, whateva." Riley crossed his arms again and looked away from her.

"Excuse me, what was that? What do you _say_?" She narrowed her eyes, prompting him. Riley sighed before turning back and glaring at her.

"Good… game… Cindy."

"Good boy!" She smiled, giving him a light applause. "Now you're supposed to say, 'I, Riley Freeman, am a punk-ass bitch who will never in my life win a game against Cindy McPhearson and will always hate on her shine because she is so much better than me in every single-'"

"Oh, shut _up_, girl!" Riley laughed, grabbing her in a hold.

"No!" Cindy giggled, trying to squirm out of his grasp. Riley managed to lift her up and toss her over his shoulder, now beginning to walk with her.

"It's time for you to take yo white ass home, girl. I'm bout sick of you." He snickered, going to her car.

"Damn, you kickin' me out on my birthday though?" Cindy complained, still trying to kick her legs that Riley had a firm grip on.

"Yup."

"I hate you, nigga."

"Love you too, babygirl." Riley smirked, opening her driver's side door and tossing her gently in the seat.

Cindy huffed playfully as she took her keys out of her pocket. The small bumblebee charm that Riley had gotten her hung from the key ring, making Riley grin.

"When you gon' let me drive this car, C?" He asked, shutting her door before he leaned his hands to rest on the top.

"You wait on that." Cindy smirked as she put the key in the ignition and started it.

Riley sucked his teeth. "Girl, you cold. I'm good enough to drive your car when you need it checked out, but you won't let me drive it based just on the fact that we homies?"

"Well, you _do_ work at a car shop, so that's a big reason, nigga. And two, I don't let _anyone_ drive my car. Actually, I think you the only one. So consider yourself lucky that I trust you that much with my baby."

"Yeah, yeah, yo baby." Riley rolled his eyes with a grin. He loved Cindy's car. It was a 2012 convertible Camaro that she'd gotten designed exactly like the model from the _Transformers_ movie: golden yellow, two black stripes on the hood, down to the Bee-Otch air freshener that dangled from the mirror.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you to your place?" Cindy asked, reaching down into her purse on the floor and pulling out her Aviators.

"I'm good. I'mma jack some food, chill out here for a while, then walk over later."

"Freeloader." Cindy snorted.

"Whateva, girl. Getcha ass home."

"Text me later?"

"If you're lucky." Riley shrugged.

"I'm feelin' pretty lucky on my _birthday_, nigga." Cindy grinned at him.

"You just think the whole world revolves around you, don'tchu? Shame."

"Shut the hell up and gimme a hug, dumbass."

Riley chuckled, leaning down to give her a one-armed hug as she hugged his neck. "Happy birthday, Cin."

"Thanks, Reezy. _Mwah_!" She made the noise as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Girl, you always gotta get all gay and mushy on a nigga! Damn!" Riley snickered, pulling back away from her.

"Aww, I love you too." Cindy smiled at him, putting her car in drive. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later." Riley patted the car and stood back. She gave him a tiny wave before she pulled off, already blasting her music. Riley shook his head with a grin as he headed up to the house. When he got in, he glanced to the living room and noticed Huey and Jazmine on the couch as they watched TV.

"I thought y'all were unpackin' boxes." He said, entering the room and plopping down beside Jazmine.

"It's called taking a break." Huey commented.

"Mm-hm, 'break.' Riiight. I know y'all ain't done no shit on this couch durin' this 'break.' Warn a nigga or somethin'."

"We haven't done anything with Mr. Freeman in the house, silly. He's right upstairs." Jazmine told him, giving him a look.

"Whateva, freak. Upstairs ain't down here, is it?" He quipped, staring as he tried to figure out what they were watching on television.

Jazmine continued to look at his profile before she grinned. "Have _you_?"

"Have I _what_?" Riley turned back and raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"_Done_ anything? Cuz you got a little somethin' on your cheek." She pointed with a small smirk. Riley raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed off something slightly sticky… and shimmery.

_Cindy's lip gloss… dammit._

"Ooh. You and McPhearson? Interesting. But you had to do shit outside though?"

"Nigga, shut the hell up!" Riley snapped at Huey. "Nothin' happened! Y'all know we just homies."

"Mm-hmm." Jazmine and Huey went at the same time.

"Fuck _y'all_."

"You two are sooo _dumb_. I swear you guys just need to date." Jazmine sighed.

"They're definitely perfect for each other." Huey muttered.

"I think they're just too blind to realize that they like each other." Jazmine nodded, turning to him.

"I'm right _here_!" Riley glared at them for talking like he wasn't in the room. "And y'all _stupid_. You been singin' this damn song foreva, when you already _know_ that we just friends. _Best_ friends. Dat's it."

Jazmine turned back to Huey and they both gave each other a small disbelieving look before glancing at Riley again. "Okay." They replied in an indifferent tone.

"… I hate y'all." Riley stood from the couch and headed into the kitchen to find something to eat.

_Stupid-ass niggas._ He thought with an eyeroll. He didn't know _how_ many times he had listened to Huey and Jazmine telling him that he and Cindy liked each other. He could only assume that Jazmine was probably telling the same thing to Cindy, but wasn't sure. It wasn't like she ever brought it up. The whole thing was ridiculous to him. He and Cindy had been friends for over ten years. They'd never had any type of romantic relationship. So what if he found her attractive, sexy even… who didn't? She was definitely hot for a white girl. And so what if their playfulness was sometimes flirty, that was normal… right? It wasn't like it meant anything. Everybody flirts every once in a while, it was no big deal. The bottom line was that he and Cindy were _friends_. They had and will always have a _friendship_. And that was it. Huey and Jazmine were just trippin' because they were "in love" and apparently wanted everyone else to be in love too.

… _BOOOOO! Dat's gay. Fuck love._

* * *

And so the first chapter is complete. I know that it's waaayyy shorter than my usual lengthiness. This will hopefully change over the next few chapters. Consider this a prologue.

Whaddya think so far? Like it? Hate it? Wanna kill me for starting this instead of updating _B.W.U.R_? Ah, that's the one. LOL! Don't worry, I'll try to have that update by tomorrow :)

Feel free to leave me a review! They really do mean the world to me :)

Thanks for reading and they'll more chapters to come soon! Peace!

~Schweetie

Disclaimers: I do not own the movie from which gave this Fanfic inspiration, _Friends With Benefits_ (so good! i had to say that again :)). I do not own the song _Stay Schemin'_ by Rick Ross featuring Drake and French Montana. I also do not own product from the _Lids_ hat store, no rights to HBIC acronym (apparently this became popular from that chick Tiffany "New York" Pollard? Ugh. Ratchet.), no rights to the _Transformers_ movies, car, design, 2012 Chevy Camaro convertible, or little Bumblebee air freshener (I love the movies so bad. And I WANT a car just like the upgraded Camaro in the movie. no lie. exact replica). And the "Horse-Choker" thing comes from _The Real_ episode of Boondocks where Riley's listing all his nicknames/aliases…. Also don't own the original HORSE basketball game. lol! :)

PS: I also do not endorse underage drinking, especially when driving (at any age). Words of wisdom for the day. :)


	2. PreGames & Thoughts

Hello everyone! Back with another chapter! :)

As I do with all my stories, I must take the time to give a thank you shout-out to my reviewers:

Mr. Alaska: yaaayy, I'm glad you liked it! and yes, of course! no Boondocks story is complete without the entire gang! :) hahaha, Riley know he spoils that girl! he can't hide what's inside! :D and um yeah, Riley should just stop tryin'. he know he ain't ever gonna beat Cindy in a game. lol. and tee hee, it's soooo obvious that they dig each other. you'll see more as to why this chapter ;) thanks for the review! xoxoxo

Paige1292: I loooove FWB! I was so surprised of how good it was! :D and aww, thank you, I'll try! and you already know, Riley & Cindy are stupid and blind as hell! lolz! thanks for the review! :D

Sodakandy: aww, thank you, I'm glad you liked first chapter! :) and lol, that's interesting cuz I'm tryna wait til marriage too. this story has nothin' to do how I feel personally, its just a random story! XD thanks for the review! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: I'm tellin' you man, we like sisters! separated at birth or some shit! who yo peoples? XD hahah, I loved the tennis part too! Huey will forever be a hater, he can't even help it. lolz. and you already know Jazmine hopped out the car a lil too quick. hmmmm ;) lolz, if you think that outfit was a change, wait for the one in this chapter. ;) Cindy's a thief. jackin' Reezy's game AND his dance? no disrespect. and yup yup, another club scene is on the way for next chapter! I don't know if I'mma be able to top the one from _BWUR_ though ;) no glocks! me sorry! I already know you wanna kill me for not updating the other one, but take it easy! i's workin' on it! XD and really girl, you gonna start suing me AGAIN! arrrgghhh there's no escape! lolz! thanks for the review, girl! :)

Jazavelli: aww, I'm glad you liked first chapter! :D and haha, Riley will forever try to "fight" the feeling. cuz feelings are _obviously_ not gangsta ;) hahahah oh Jazmine is slick. wait to see how slick she gets in this one ;) thanks for the review! :D

Iloveyou1234567890123: lolz, I'm glad you liked it! and hahaha, you know Riley was eyein' dat ass up! ;) also glad you liked the interaction between them all! I love scenes like that too! :D lolz, Jazmine's just delusional if she thinks that there'd EVER be peace with the Freeman brothers. smh! thanks for the review!

EquinoxKnight01: aww, thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! and yes, continue to read Boondocks fics! they're the best! :D thanks for the review!

bunnybabe247: yay, glad you liked the chapter! and lolz, Riley's such a fronter. Cindy's always gotta bring him down to size! ;) thanks for the review!

Che Black Diamond: hahahaha, you already know that they love each other. so obvious :) thanks for the review! :D

Sorry it took so long! _BWUR_ is really my main priority, but I'm back workin' on this again! Now, onward to chapter 2! It's time to get ready and pre-game!

Let's drink before we drink.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

**"**_**Gangstalicious got shot!"**_

"_Again?"_

**"**_**W**__**e gotta DO somethin'!"**_

"_I__ got an idea! Let's go to COLLEGE so we don't end up like Gangstalicious!"_

_**Riley Freeman**__, __Robert Jebediah (AKA Granddad) Freeman__, & Huey Freeman; The Story Of Gangstalicious_

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_Damn. This is WHY I'm hot._

Riley smirked as he looked into his mirror. It was finally around 10:30 PM on Saturday night, AKA clubbing night. Before he was ready to leave, Riley checked his outfit one last time, still very satisfied with his choice of decking it out in all black. He wore his black leather vest unzipped all the way to show the plain black long-sleeve shirt underneath, black baggy jeans, Air Jordans, and fitted cap over his cornrows. The only color that contrasted from the black in his outfit was white: the white highlights in his shoes, the white silver of his watch, his stud earrings, his Young Reezy chain paired with his Lethal Interjection one, and finally, the white from the words on his own custom-made snapback that read _Esco_.

He was lookin' good _and_ feelin' good.

Riley sprayed himself with his _Unforgivable_ cologne by Sean John before he left his bedroom. He pulled out his cell and made a quick text to his brother as he headed for the door.

**To HATER: **_**I'm omw, nigga. U and Mariah betta be ready.**_

He grabbed his keys from the hook on the wall before exiting, pulling his door shut behind him. Huey had called about an hour earlier to let him know that there had been a change of plans. Riley was now required to drive his car since Granddad had Dorothy for the night, probably staying at some woman's house for a date, to which the brothers both found disgusting. Nevertheless, they decided that Riley would pick him and Jazmine up and Huey would drive back. That nigga would have to know the rules of Riley's car first though.

Riley grinned when he reached the outside of his apartment building, spotting his car in the small lot. When he first purchased it, it had been a modest white 2002 Toyota Celica. But ever since he'd gotten the job at his car shop, he had spent endless hours working on the car to pimp it out. His Celica now had a bright blue paint job, a black leather interior, and more recently, matching blue spinning rims, a gift from Cindy for his past birthday.

He loved his car. It was the perfect substitute for the Lambo he'd get one day.

Riley got in, immediately blasting the music as his turned his key in the ignition and pulled off.

_Even if you don't like me  
I bet you fall in love with my ride, my ride, my ride  
Got girls wanna be wifey  
Cuz they fell in love with my ride, my ride, my ride_

The ride to his grandfather's house was short, being as though Riley had found a place only a few blocks away, just in case Granddad ever needed him. Riley beeped his horn as he pulled up to the curb, even though he was sure they could probably feel the bass of his car and know he was waiting. Sure enough, he looked to the door to see Huey and Jazmine coming out of the house. Huey had on a casual gray button-down, dark jeans, and white kicks. Jazmine was looking good to Riley, wearing a black cropped jacket over a tiny red tube-top dress, her black heels making her appear even more slender than she already was.

"Shhhh! Turn down the music and drive! My dad thinks I'm sleeping over at Cindy's!" Jazmine cried as Huey hit the button to push up the seat and get in the back. Jazmine pulled it back down after he had and quickly slid in, closing the door after her.

Riley gave her a look as he put his car in drive and peeled off. "Girl, _first_ of all, don't tell me what to do when you's ridin' in _my_ car. Second, _how_ old are you again? 21 and still lyin' to Daddy? Not a good look. And third," He turned his head to smirk at her. "Way to _greet_ a nigga and come give him a hug 'fore you got in the car, girl."

Jazmine gave him a level look back. "Maybe I _would've_ if I didn't remember what happened last time."

Riley snickered, glancing to give her a once-over. "Accident. My hand slipped."

"Yeah. Just like _my_ hand slipped." Huey commented from the backseat, referring to how he gave Riley a black eye when he'd "accidentally" grabbed Jazmine's ass.

"Shut the hell up, nigga!" Riley snapped, glaring into the rearview mirror. Jazmine giggled as she pulled down her visor to look in the mirror, finger-combing her spiral curls that went down past her shoulders.

"And look, you's gotta know the rules of this car if you drivin' us back, nigga. I'm probably gonna be too out of it to remind you then… that or passed out." He continued, looking back to Huey again.

"Oh goodie."

"Quiet! Jazmine, take mental notes." Riley commanded, briefly glancing at her. She nodded with an eyeroll. "First: don't… touch… my radio. For any reason! Don't mess with the bass, don't mess with the volume, the station, the CD player, _nothin'_!" Riley glowered at Huey in the mirror, only prompting an eyebrow raise in response.

"Second: don't track shit into my car. _Both_ y'all betta look at yo damn shoes before you step foot in here. Which reminds me, no eatin' in my car. No drinkin' in my car. Don't put any type of trash in my car. I don't care what it is, throw it out the damn window 'fore you drop it in here."

"Anything else?" Jazmine asked, closing the visor.

"Don't slam my doors."

"Okay, any _more_-"

"Do _not_ look through that glove box."

"Note taken. Anything _else_?" Huey finally asked, sounding irritated.

"Nigga, you betta calm that tone down. I only got a few more."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

"And _another_ thing! I don't want you messin' with my seats either!" Riley was _still_ going on. They had made it to Cindy's apartment in the city by that time, parked in the garage lot, and were now passing through the lobby to take the elevator. "I have the driver's seat exactly where I want it so don't touch it, Huey! Don't move it left, don't move it right, don't move it forward, don't move it back-aye!" Riley grunted as Huey slammed him against the wall of the elevator right when it opened. There was no one in it but the three of them. Jazmine just grinned as she pressed the button to close the door.

"Riley... if I hear another word about your car, I'm going to run you _over_ with it. Try me." Huey continued to hold him by his collar, giving him a deadly scowl. Riley never doubted his brother's threats because he wasn't one to bluff. But still, he couldn't go out lookin' like a bitch.

"Man, whateva!" Riley made a weak attempt to try and shove his brother off him, but Huey dropped him before the push.

"Watch it." Huey gave him a warning glare before he turned to Jazmine, gesturing for her to hit the button to Cindy's floor.

Riley flipped his brother off with both fingers at his turned back. Normally he'd try to get the momentary upper hand by attacking him, but he wasn't in the mood to fight it out before the club. Huey liked to pull and rip at his clothes when they fought, and Riley wasn't havin' that tonight. He was lookin' fresh as a muthafucka. _Shinin'_, nigga.

Riley glanced at his phone while they took the seemingly long elevator ride up to Cindy's penthouse. Yes, _penthouse_. When Cindy decided to get her own place at age 18, she said she was gonna do it big… and boy, did she ever. Here she was living at the nicest luxury apartments the city had to offer, owning the entire top _floor_ of the building (complete with pool, Jacuzzi, and balcony), _and_ managing it all on her own. Yeah, she was born into a naturally wealthy family and would probably always have the money flowing, but since she'd moved she had also started supporting herself. She wasn't just sitting on her ass all day and enjoying the leisure of being rich. She already had a good job, had recently picked up _another_ one to do during the summer, _and_ the girl was also going to college for her final year next fall. Riley gave her props, but damn. She was goin' mad hard. He didn't want that white girl to burn herself out.

"You betta not put yo hands on me again, nigga." Riley muttered, popping his collar and storming out of the elevator first as the door opened. "I'll slap that taste right out ya mouth."

"Oh _please_ make a move." He heard Huey say clearly behind him.

"Wait til tomorrow, nigga!"

"Because I definitely won't be able to take you when you're hung the fuck over."

"Bitch-"

"Alright, _both_ of you shut up." Jazmine pushed between the two as they approached Cindy's door. "Can you just pick this up tomorrow? _Please_." She gave both brothers a look.

Riley sucked his teeth, glancing down at her. "Bitches always wanna think they bad and in charge once they put on a pair of heels. OW!" Riley groaned when she smacked him on the back of his head.

"Just knock." Jazmine glared at him.

"Oooooh, both y'all just _wait_ til tomorrow!" Riley glared right back down at her before turning to the door. Riley pounded on it with his fist a few times and waited.

"Come in y'all, the door's open!" He could barely make out Cindy's faint voice say.

_This girl._ Riley thought with an eyeroll as he easily turned the doorknob and entered, Huey and Jazmine following behind him. He scanned over the spacious and extravagant living room leading to the open kitchen, but didn't see Cindy. All he heard was music coming from one of the back bedrooms.

He was gonna have to have another talk with her.

"White girl! What'd I tell you about yo damn door?" Riley spoke loudly so she could hear him. "I'mma whoop dat ass, you keep doin' that!" He was always on her about keeping her door unlocked and just letting people come in without knowing who it was. She was a rich white chick. By herself. In a massive penthouse. And she didn't lock the door when she was home alone? Riley wanted smack some sense into her sometimes.

"I'mma big girl, nigga!" He heard her voice shout back.

"Yeah, a big girl who's dumb as hell! If you lettin' niggas just walk up in your house, at least be in the same damn room where you can see 'em! I coulda been anybody and you just chillin' in the back, ready to get robbed or killed! Stop it!" Riley shook his head as he waltzed into her kitchen and started going through her fridge.

"You're so cute when you're all protective, Riley." Jazmine grinned from the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to Huey.

"Hoe, I ain't bein' protective, she just ain't got common sense." Riley responded, grabbing the last half of a wrapped chicken sandwich. "The girl's crazy. Thinkin' she's bad and shit." He said, walking to the couch as he took a bite. His back was turned when he heard the voice behind him.

"I know you ain't talkin' about me in my house, nigga."

Riley smirked, turning. "And what if I-_DAAAAAAAAAMNN_!"

Riley almost dropped "his" sandwich.

Cindy slightly started at Riley's loud-ass exclamation, but then just smirked with a hand on her hip. Cindy was standing in front of them in a white V-neck mini-dress. The dress itself stopped a little bit above mid-thigh and hugged her curvy body in all the right places. The color white of the dress actually went well with her skin tone and her pretty blonde hair. And that V-neck…. Riley may be her best friend, but he wasn't blind. And he couldn't lie. That cut made her full chest look _nice_. It was an immediate eye-magnet.

"Oh my gosh, Cindy! You look so _good_!" Jazmine squealed, jumping up and stepping closer to gush over her outfit. "This is the dress you were telling me about?"

"Yup! Like the back?" Cindy turned around to reveal the open back that stopped very low, making her ass seem even perkier. The back had a few skinny straps criss-crossed over each other, giving it an intricate… sexy look.

_Damn._

"That's so cute! I love it! And I _love_ those shoes! New Jimmy Choos?"

"Mm-hm! You're getting a pair for your birthday." Cindy smiled, pivoting her foot to display the silver high heel. They made her legs look even _longer_ and more toned than they already were. _Damn_. "And thank you, you look amazing too. So do you, Mr. Huey." She smirked, glancing over to the eldest Freeman. He rolled his eyes with a smirk and nodded.

"Tell Cindy she looks great, Huey!" Jazmine urged him.

"'She looks great, Huey.'" He repeated like a smart-ass.

"_Huey_!"

"Hah, I know he means it from the bottom of his heart." Cindy snickered, brushing a lock of her long hair behind her ear. She was wearing it in a half-up, half-down style that was wavy over her shoulders, probably so it wouldn't cover the back of her dress. It looked great. Cindy finally turned and made eye contact with Riley, who still stood in the same position he'd been in, staring back at Cindy with the sandwich mid-way to his mouth.

"Really, nigga?" She gestured to the sandwich. "Uh-uh. Put this back in my fridge and help me get the drinks ready. Jazz, you can turn on the TV for some background noise while I get tiiipssyyy!" Cindy told her before gesturing for Riley to follow her back to the kitchen. He instantly did, not being able to help it when his eyes fell straight to her ass.

_Shit, white girl._

"You look fly, Reez. I'm likin' the black on black. Dat's hot." She complimented with a grin, leaning down into her bottom cabinet to get her liquor.

"Thanks." Riley had to quickly avert his eyes away from her behind as he placed the sandwich back in the refrigerator. "And you… you look _real_ good, girl." He told her, his eyes finding their way back over to her. What the hell? Why couldn't he control his eyes… or his thoughts for that matter? This was _Cindy_ he was lookin' at!

"You really think so?" Cindy asked, rising from the cabinet and setting the bottle on the counter. Then she turned around to reach for glass tumblers from the high shelf. Even in heels, she still wasn't tall enough. Riley stepped behind her to get them for her.

"Was the 'damn' not enough?" He commented quietly. Cindy jumped slightly at him suddenly right behind her. After Riley grabbed four glasses, he took a half-step back so Cindy could turn around, but he was still close to her.

"Girl, you look _fine_." He told her honestly. "You's a dime tonight, babe."

_Yo, what?_ Riley thought immediately after he had said that to her. Now, every once in a while Riley would call Cindy _babe_ or _baby_ in conversation. _"Sup, babe?" "Baby, please?" _Most of the times he called her a little pet name, he was either just trying to be cute or wanted a favor from her. Rare times he called her something when he was being genuine about what he was saying. This was one of those times. Why did it feel so different to him now though?

"Aww," Cindy smiled up at him, looking modest. "Thank you, Reezy."

"For sure." He shrugged with a grin, setting the glasses on the counter. He glanced to look at her as she opened the bottle to pour the alcohol. He noticed something interesting. "Girl, did I just make you _blush_?"

"_No_!" Cindy said immediately, only causing her cheeks to seem even pinker.

"Riiiight. Dat's cute." Riley snickered, immediately lifting a glass to his lips after she had just poured a cup.

"Boy, can you wait for everyone?" She snapped, pulling down the arm that Riley held the cup in. "And shuddup, I'm white. It happens to us."

"So easy to flatter." Riley rolled his eyes playfully.

"Nigga, hush. Take this in for me?" Cindy told him after she finished pouring. Riley nodded, lifting the tray and following behind her as she carried the bottle back into the living room.

"Ayyyee, we got dat Ciroc. Let's get fucked up, niggas." Riley announced, bobbing his head to the _Work Hard, Play Hard_ music video playing on VH1.

"You're the only who _feels_ that you need to get fucked up. The rest of us are legal."

"Shut up, hater! Damn!" Riley snapped, setting the tray of drinks on the coffee table before plopping down on the couch.

"Lighten up, Huey. Have a drink." Cindy told him, sitting down next to Riley and placing the bottle on the tray.

"I'm good. I don't drink when I drive."

"Nigga, the buzz is gonna be gone by the time you leave the club." Riley told him, wasting no time in taking another large gulp from his own glass.

"Knock yourself out. I'm fine, really."

"Thank you, then." Riley pulled Huey's would-be glass closer to his, earning a laugh from Cindy and Jazmine.

"Oh hell no, that's mine after I'm done with this one." Cindy told him, sipping her drink.

"Girl, you gonna be able to buy your _own_ drank. Let me get these in. Greedy-ass hoe."

"Keep talkin', nigga." Cindy gave him a look with a very pointed smirk.

In other words: _Keep talkin' and I won't buy YOU a "drank."_

Riley snickered and nudged her lightly. "Whateva, smart-ass."

Approximately 50 minutes later, no drinks for Huey, one drink for Jazmine, and about 3-4 for both Cindy and Riley, they all were having a good time and were ready to head out. They had talked, Jazmine had taken pictures, and they had blasted music to get them pumped for the club.

"Aiight, let's peace out this biiitch." Riley said loudly, standing with the bottle of Ciroc that was more than half-empty. Riley didn't _think_ he was drunk. He just felt loose. Chill. It was a good combo for him. He knew he could handle his liquor….

"You carry the tray, I got this." Riley pushed Cindy's arm away when she tried to take the bottle out of his hand.

"Don't drink anymore of that." She told him, lifting the tray and walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah." He nodded, waving his hand dismissively.

"Riley, give me your keys now while I remember. I'm not fighting you for them when it's time to leave." Huey held out his hand.

"When's the last time dat happened-"

"Two weeks ago. I'm not doing it tonight. Hand them over."

Riley mumbled incoherent complaints under his breath as he dug into his pocket. "Here, nigga. Remember my rules!"

"Oh, always." Huey rolled his eyes hard as he turned away from him. "Me and Jazmine are gonna wait for you two downstairs in the lobby. Hurry up."

Riley scoffed as Huey followed his girlfriend out the door. Because they left, Riley unscrewed the bottle lid again, lifting it to his lips to take a quick swig.

"Reezy!"

He jumped and pulled it away, swallowing the contents in his mouth before he turned to the kitchen. Cindy was standing near the entrance, hands on her hips as she glared at him. "What the hell did I just _say_?"

"Damn. Caught." Riley grinned, walking near her to put it away. She snatched it from him when he reached her.

"Seriously! You don't _listen_, boy! You think I want your mouth all over this? Hell no!"

Riley just smirked at her attitude and leaned against the nearby wall. "You look sexy tonight, C." Was all he said in response.

"Nigga, don't even _try_ it with that sweet-talk. You think you're cute, but you're not." Cindy turned away from him to place the bottle in the cabinet, but Riley could see that she was trying not to grin.

"Who's tryna be cute? I'm just sayin'. You lookin' _good_, girl." He admired the curves of her body as she wasn't paying attention. He tuned out her reply as he had a mini-flashback to a couple years back, the first time he had ever seen Cindy dressed up.

Riley had been a sophomore while Cindy had been a senior like Huey and Jazmine. In the 12th grade, students were expected to take the required speech class. As a last big part of the grade, near the end of the course, students had to do a mock-interview with the teacher. It was taken very seriously, down to how students had to schedule their interview times, come prepared with good responses to common questions, and of course, how they dressed for the part. Riley had been at the table for lunch with Huey on the day of Cindy's apparent interview, even though he hadn't known it. He hadn't run into Cindy that day yet to his surprise. He got another surprise when he looked up to the main cafeteria doors to see Cindy striding into the room with Jazmine beside her.

He had barely _noticed_ Jazmine, she was in normal clothes: jeans and a plain tee. But Cindy? It was like she'd done a 180 overnight. She had dressed in sleeveless magenta-colored blouse with a ruffle down the middle; that had been tucked into a snug black pencil skirt that stopped a few inches above the knee. A pair of black peep-toe pumps completed her outfit. Riley still remembered being in a state of shock when Cindy approached the table, dressed like _that_, hair in a sleek ponytail, fresh _makeup_ on her face, and having all eyes on her, including his.

That was probably the first time he _really_ realized that he had a sexy best friend. He knew that she was pretty, but damn. He could barely keep his eyes off her for the rest of the day, stealing secret glances here and there. _Every_ aspect of her body had looked nice to him. Riley _had_ to get a peek. He was a 15-year old boy at that time, his hormones raging practically every minute. And that's all he chalked it up to. That had been, more or less, the only _real_ time Riley had been point-blank checking her out. And he blamed it all on hormones. He couldn't think of Cindy that way. They were homies. Nothing more, nothing less. And after that day, Cindy had gone back to normal clothes again, so it wasn't a big deal. Yeah, as they got older she changed it up and started getting more feminine, including with what she wore to parties and clubs, and Riley noticed. But he hadn't _stayed_ focused on her like he'd done back when she'd made that first change.

Soooo, why was he feeling and acting like he was now and _why_ did it remind him so much of how he'd been that one day? The fuck?

"Heelloooo? Are you listenin' to me?"

"Hm, sup?" Riley quickly snapped out of it and focused his eyes on Cindy's.

"I _said_, if you don't stop actin' like a damn nigga, I ain't gonna buy you _shit_. You already seem half drunk." She smirked.

"Oh uh-uh! You _promised_, first of all. And second, you already know that you ain't even _seen_ drunk yet. I'm practically sober compared to what I'm about to be." He grinned.

"Yeah, okay." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Just try to keep it to a minimum… as much as you possibly can. I don't want Huey gettin' suspicious and givin' me _the look _all night."

"I'll protect you." Riley told her mock-seriously, a grin on his face.

"Ain't you sweet." Cindy chuckled, nudging him as she led the way out of the kitchen. "Now… leggo."

* * *

**Jazmine's POV**

"They're gonna get it in tonight." Jazmine said casually, glancing at her phone.

"_What_?" Huey whipped his head around towards her. They were currently sitting on a lobby bench, waiting for Riley and Cindy to come down.

"Riley and Cindy. Just sayin'… they're probably gonna do it tonight." She repeated, just as casual as she said the first time.

"Jazmine…." Huey shook his head at her, looking like he was trying not to chuckle. "I know that it's obvious that they like each other, but that was a _really_ random statement. How are they going to get it in tonight? We're going to the club and then I'm driving us all home."

"There's bathrooms… duh?" Jazmine replied, as if it were obvious.

"… I can't believe it only takes one drink to get you drunk." Huey smirked, planting a quick kiss on her lips. Jazmine just grinned and gave him a peck back, internally rolling her eyes.

She may have been tipsy already (one drink was usually enough for her for one night), but Jazmine was not blind. She was still very much so in her right mind. And she knew that she saw what she saw. She'd watched Riley interact with his "best friend" for the past hour. There had definitely been more than friendly behavior. For one thing, Riley had been checkin' Cindy out _hardcore_. He couldn't take his eyes off her dress, her legs, her ass, or her chest. The second thing was that the amount of space between them was close to none, the way they were always in each other's personal space. It's like the term didn't exist for the two; they were always right next to each other, leaning on each other, damn near cuddling with each other, and don't even get her _started_ on the way they flirted. The way they did it was different to say the least. Riley and Cindy did more of a banter-teasing flirt, and it was almost like it was an unconscious thing. They probably didn't even _realize_ they were flirting… fools.

"Whatever you say, Freeman. But something is _definitely_ goin' on. And somethin' is gonna go on tonight." Jazmine nodded, very sure of herself.

"Whatever you say, Dubois." Huey smirked, shaking his head again at his girlfriend, giving her a look like he thought she was delusional.

_We'll see who's delusional._

* * *

Oh Jazmine, you silly girl. Such a wild imagination. You're just being ridiculous now….

… Or _are_ you…? ;)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hmmm, what's with all these thoughts Reezy? That alcohol got you trippin' already? Boy please, you were already thinkin' questionable thoughts before you even took the first sip! ;)

Quick disclaimers: I do not own copyrights to Air Jordans, Unforgivable Sean John cologne, 2002 Toyota Celica, Lamborghinis, the song _My Ride_ by Jeremih, Jimmy Choos, Ciroc Vodka, or the song _Work Hard, Play Hard_ by Wiz Khalifa. And random, but the part about the mock-interview is from experience! Had to do that in my speech class senior year. Pain in the ass, but I got it done AND aced it. lolz ;)

More soon! Next chapter's the cluuubb. This should be interesting ;)

~Schweetie


	3. It Started At The Club: Part I

Whadduuuppp? Y'all ready to get faded, my niggas? :D

Faded thank you's to:

taydo-the-potato: aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :) haha, I won't stop! :D thanks for the review!

LovinHueyFreeman: you know Reezy had it comin', he put his hand on Jazmine's behind? he shoulda beat Huey to it and just punched himself in the eye. lol! hahahah, you gonna be like Reezy over your car rules though? smh, man! XD oh, Reezy can't deny it! White girl's lookin' gooood! He likin' what he seein'! ;) aye, aye, aye! no car for you if you thinkin' bout drinkin' and drivin'! even in a joke! *SLAP* yeah, I know dat hurt! deal with it! :D cool, I'm not the only one who had to go through that then! lol! nobody else at any of the schools I know had to do an interview :P oh my goodness, Jazmine is just SO ridiculous! I mean really, what IS the girl thinking? Riley and Cindy are just friends. Nothing more. Obviously _nothing_ is going to happen tonight! Silly mulatto ;) oh, that super sexy panda attack took me by surprise! … but is was indeed super sexy! I enjoy sexy pandas ;) hahaha okay, just this ONCE I'll allow you to sue me for that! lolz! thank you :) and thanks for the review, girl! :D

Jazavelli: hahah, they doin' the pre-game right! AND lookin' like a badass crew ;) lol, Reezy was trippin' mad hard over his car. he needed to take a chill pill! Cindy's one bad mama-jama! Reezy needs to bag that for real! ;) and lol, Jazmine is a freak with all them dirty-ass thoughts! she drunk off one drink too? shame. lolz! Huey's such a hater with his stiff ass. HE the one needs to get drunked up. now that'd be fun to see. too bad he's always designated driver. he'll probably never get the chance. lolz! ah well ;) thanks for the review! :D

Che Black Diamond: oh snap is right! it's bout to get interestin' soon! :D thanks for the review!

Iloveyou1234567890123: Riley and Cindy are definitely about to get a lil tipsy and act a lil questionable ;) haha, Jazmine's turned a lil hood after hanging out with the Freemans for so long! and so wise. why doesn't Huey believe his girlfriend? lol! thanks for the review! :D

Paige1292: hahah, Jazmine is very observant. should be interesting to find out if she'll be correct or not. ;) and hahahah, I know I would roundhouse kicked Riley if he'd been goin' on for 30 minutes about his damn car! lol! and yup, white girl needs to get it together with leavin' her door unlocked or Riley's gonna tap dat ass… well not like _that_… well _maybe_ like that… nevermind. lol! ;) he was droolin' over the outfit though! and Huey knows he thought she looked nice too. he just gotta be that dude. lol. and oh, it's definitely gonna move faster than BWUR. lolz! things get a lil bit interesting this chapter too ;) thanks for the review!

bunnybabe247: aww thanks, I try! :) and lol, I'm glad you liked the part about the car rules and how Riley's hand "slipped." lolz! thanks so much for the review! :D

anon: lolz, you know Riley's definitely all about protecting his girl. emphasis on the HIS. ;) hahah, I'm always happy to see how many things you liked about the chapter! glad you enjoyed! hope you like this one as well! thanks for the review! :D

Sodakandy: lol, Riley knew he had that ass-whoopin' coming after he touched Jazmine's butt. haha, I loved _Good Deeds_! I wasn't even thinking about that scene as I wrote the elevator part! glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review! :)

EquinoxKnight01: hahahaha, darn those restraining orders! glad you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: oh, it's so obvious that they luv each other! :D and awww, I'm really happy that you like my writing style! I try to be descriptive and make it fun for everyone, so I'm glad it's working! thank you so much for your review! :D

Mr. Alaska: yaaayy, you liked the chapter! :D Riley is a bad boy, tryna cop a feel on Jazmine. bad! lol! glad you liked the car! and yo, stop talkin' that smack, nigga! my car's just as good (*cough* BETTER *cough*) as yours! ;) hahah, glad you liked the part about the rules! Riley went in on that shit. lolz! the boy was droolin' over Cindy though, huh? he definitely like what he see! and what a dirty mind Jazmine has! she's just being ridiculous… or is she? ;) thanks for the review! eagerly awaiting your update :)

Phantom 4 Life: awww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like it so far! thanks for the review! :D

* * *

**1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4, comin' wit a chapter cuz ya all want more, don't even know why I'm singin' this song for, I'mma stop right now before I go way overboard. EVERYBODY IN THE CLUB GETTIN' TIPSY!**

yeaaaahhh, don't ask. I don't even know. i really started out with just throwin' the first line of the verse in, but I couldn't stop cuz I had dat beat in my head. I still fucks with that song :3

anyyywaaayyss, new chapter on deck! let's get it crackin' with some Riley & Cindy tipsyness, aw yeah!

#drunkkedup

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

_[While Laughing] "I mean I'm like, 'You kill one man you kill a dozen.' It's all _ _the same. I mean they can only hang you once, right? Am I right or am I right…? C'mon now, you're leavin' me hangin'…."_

**"… WE GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"**

**"**_**Laaaaawwd! Move it, move it, move it, move it, hurry!"**_

~_Luna (The Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch)_, _**Robert Jebediah (AKA Granddad),**_** Riley, & Huey Freeman; **The Attack Of The Killer Kung-Fu Wolf Bitch

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"Awwwww _shit_, y'all! My place be poppin' tonight! _Whoo_!" Cindy yelled, already excited as she, Riley, Huey, and Jazmine all rounded the corner to the club.

"Wow, look at the line!" Jazmine commented as they started to walk nearer.

"It's going to be fuckin' packed. I can already tell this night's going to get out of hand." Huey grumbled.

"Nigga, the fuck you mean? The _best_ nights at Rhine's is when it's packed! Tonight'll be the shit! Stop hatin' and rainin' on everyone's parade wit dat haterade, ya dig?" Cindy giggled at Riley's mini outburst. She could tell he was already buzzed. He had his arm slugged around her shoulders as they walked, hers around his waist in support. Granted, she was a little tipsy too, but not as bad as he was yet… at least she didn't _think_ so.

Regardless, Cindy began to tune out the brothers' bickering back and forth as they got in line. Rhinestone, or Rhine's for short, was Cindy's favorite spot. It had been one of the first places she'd attended in her beginning days of clubbing. It was all that; Rhine's had the best music, an amazing style, cool atmosphere, and of course, great bars with great liquor.

"Thank God this line's movin' fast. I'm pumped as hell." Cindy said happily, bobbing her head to the loud beat of the bass.

"Whatchu said, girl. I'm ready to have a good-ass night." Riley smirked, glancing down at her. Cindy grinned and dug her nails slightly into his side, silently telling him to knock it off. He was so suspicious. Riley just rolled his eyes at her before glancing away, still while smirking.

_This fool gonna give us away. _

"Aye afros, gimme your money so we can pay for this girl's club fare." Riley announced as they made it to the front of the line, him leading as he quickly flashed his ID to the bouncer. The man glanced at it before nodding for him to pass and go pay.

"It's _not_ an afro." Jazmine mumbled, reaching into her purse.

"Wait, what?" Cindy asked, looking at Riley as she was next to show her ID. He took two bills off Huey and Jazmine before moving into the next room to pay. Cindy followed right behind him. "What are you doing? You guys don't need to pay, I've got it!"

"It's your birthday weekend, C. Ain't a big deal." He responded, not even looking at her as he reached into his pocket to pull out a wad of cash. He pulled a few bills off and put it with the money taken from Huey and Jazmine, then he glanced at the woman at the cashier window.

"I'm payin' for her too. She's 21 though, so she needs a bracelet." He told her, sliding the money in the tray. The woman nodded and started getting their validations ready.

"Guys, that was so nice, thank you." Cindy smiled, turning to Huey and Jazmine who had now caught up.

"Don't get used to it." Huey smirked. Jazmine gave him a light whack and smiled back at her friend.

"Of course."

"Here ya go, shawty." Riley turned and handed Cindy an official Rhinestone's wristlet. Anyone over 21 received an actual bracelet: a studded silver one that was made of a mesh material. People under the age just received a black paper wristband. The bracelet was like a rite of passage at Rhine's.

"Hell yeah." Cindy grinned as she slid it on, standing aside so Huey and Jazmine could pay.

"Stop starin' at it like it's the coolest thing you ever seen." Riley rolled his eyes, adjusting his band.

"Don't hate, Esco. You'll get it one day." She smirked.

"If you don't shut the hell up." He shoved her gently, making her laugh. He surprised her by leaning close to her ear.

"Get me a drink when we get in here?" He asked lowly, speaking fast before he pulled back. Huey and Jazmine had just gotten their bracelets and were coming up beside them. Cindy had just enough time to nod.

"Follow my lead." She said quietly between her teeth, smiling at Jazmine as she came to stand next to her.

"Ready, birthday girl?"

"You know this." Cindy told her as they walked to the main doors of the club and stepping in. "_Damn_!" She let out, a wide smile on her face to see just how jumpin' the room was.

"What'd I tell you, nigga?" Riley yelled over the music, grinning triumphantly at Huey. He rolled his eyes in response. But even he probably had to admit, the perfect word to describe the feel of Rhine's would be _HYPE_. The music was thumpin', there were laser lights and spotters going, cool smoke coming from the DJ stage, and it seemed like the majority of the packed room was on the massive dance floor.

This would actually work out even better for Cindy and Riley.

As if to add to the convenience, the ending of a song began to fade and a new and even faster one took it's place: _Bring It Back_ by Travis Porter.

_Perfect_.

Cindy grabbed Riley's hand and began to tug him along. "Aye, we'll be back! Me and Reezy gonna get this first dance in!"

Jazmine said something, but Cindy couldn't really make it out over the music. It almost sounded like she'd said, "I bet you will."

"_What_?" Cindy asked louder.

Jazmine just waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. "Have fun!" She said clearly, flashing a grin. Cindy shrugged and continued to pull Riley along, leaving and Jazmine and Huey to stand beside the bar near the entrance. Riley and Cindy disappeared into the crowd, dancing together as they did so.

_Run and hit that pussy like a crash dummy  
Bend it over, touch ya toes, shake that ass for me  
Bounce that ass on the flo', bring it back up  
Hit a split on the dick, shawty act up  
Now bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back  
Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back, bring it back  
You can act, you can act, you can act, you can act  
You can act, you can act, you can act  
Act a fool, bring it back_

Cindy was smiling as she danced it out to the chorus with Riley behind her. She loved this song.

"Get it, girl!" She heard Riley say. She looked over her shoulder to see him smirking as she was twerking her ass. He had his hands on her hips, pulling her into him more. Cindy laughed as she backed it up into him, because what the hell. They danced with each other when they clubbed; it was just for fun. They had no boundaries when it came to each other.

As expected, he laughed too and moved with her as she continued to pop her behind. "Work it, girl. You crazy." He told her near her ear.

"You love it." Cindy grinned, glancing to the side and up at him.

"You ain't lyin'." He smirked again, his eyes shifting down.

_Did he just glance at my ass?_ Cindy thought with an open-mouthed smile, slightly dropping her jaw. Riley just looked back up to her eyes and grinned innocently, squeezing the sides of her hips. Cindy felt her face warm and she didn't know why. But she did remember the next part of their plan. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Look behind you and see if Huey's paying attention." She told him. Riley casually did, beginning to scan for him. When they went to clubs together, the eldest Freeman definitely acted like the big brother of the group, always glancing around to make sure he could locate everyone. It was sometimes nice, especially to Cindy, to know that someone had their backs, _especially_ by someone who claimed to hate her. But tonight, it was imperative to escape Huey's hawk eyes.

"Naw, he over there wit Jazz still." Riley reported, turning back. "They ain't even lookin'. Even if they were, they can't see through this crowd."

"Good, then let's go now." Cindy said, beginning to move. "Keep dancing with me!" Riley snickered, but followed her lead again, dancing to blend in as they began to edge to the other side of the floor. When they finally got off the floor, they headed quickly to the bar along the wall.

"Move, move, move!"

"I'm in heels, shut it!" Cindy snapped as Riley ushered her, going as fast as she could.

"Learn how to walk in 'em if you gonna wear 'em then!" Riley said, covering behind her.

"I'll learn how to _kick_ you with them, how bout that?" Cindy shot back, finally approaching the bar. She sat down in a bar stool and glanced at Riley when he didn't sit, but only stood behind her. "What are you doing?"

"You like the only blonde chick wearing a white dress in here; you stand out too much. Huey be done spotted you a mile away with his scope eyes. I'm tryna hide you." He told her, more or less attempting to block her from view by using his body as a shield. It was a good idea actually; he was wearing all black anyway so it didn't attract any attention.

"Good thinkin', Reezy."

"I know." He replied, tossing his arms over her shoulders and around her collarbone as if he was hugging her. He rested his chin on her head as well.

"What can I get for you? Oh hey, Reez. Whaddup, Cin?" The bartender, Jackson, asked them. He was somebody that both Riley and Cindy knew from around town. Even better.

"It's my 21st, Jax." Cindy grinned as she called him his nickname, flashing her bracelet.

"Sweet, happy birthday." He smiled. "I'm guessin' you're doin' a birthday shot or somethin'?"

"Duuhh." She replied. "I'm gonna need 4 shots of Patrón."

"Damn, four?"

"It's not… _all_ for me." Cindy replied coyly, glancing her eyes up at Riley on her head to give him the hint.

He got it and eyed Riley. "How old are you again?"

"Nunya, nigga!" Riley told him, discreetly pulling down his sleeve to hide his black band. "Dis ain't about me, I'm just here with my homie on her birthday. I can't control what she buys." Cindy chuckled at Jackson's troubled expression as he reached underneath the counter to grab some shot glasses and the bottle of Patrón.

"Girl…." He shook his head as he got things ready. "If you get caught, y'all betta not say my name."

"Oh calm down, pussy. Ain't nobody gonna find out." Cindy could just picture Riley rolling his eyes. She elbowed him lightly in the chest.

"I appreciate it, Jax." She smiled sweetly, setting the money down on the table.

"Mm-hmm." He smirked, just finishing pouring the last shot. He slid them over slowly. "I didn't see nothin'. I don't know nothin'." Was all he said before walking away.

"Fuck yeah." Riley grinned, moving an arm from around Cindy's neck and leaving the other draped over her shoulder to reach for his shot. "You know you my girl, right?" He said into her ear.

"I know." Cindy shrugged a shoulder coolly, raising her first shot. "Cheers, my nig." They clinked their glasses before tossing them back.

"Whoo!" Riley let out, a big grin on his face as he set down the empty one and immediately picked up the second.

"Don't get wasted, Reez." Cindy giggled, clinking hers with his again before tipping it back. Riley nudged her as he swallowed his in a big gulp.

"Ahhhh…." He had a big-ass smile on his face when he set down the glass. He leaned closer and surprised Cindy by planting a long _smooch_ on her cheek. Cindy dropped her jaw again, feeling her face heat up before Riley disconnected his lips and moved closer to her ear.

"Thaaanks, booo."

Cindy laughed and turned her head to face him, hoping the spotlights in the dark club didn't give away that she was blushing. "You drunk already, boy?" She demanded jokingly. But seriously! He was _never_ one to give out kisses!

"No, I'm noooott." He shook his head slowly, continuing to grin at her. "Why you gotta problem with me thankin' my girl?"

"I don't have a _problem_ with it. You just never thank me like _that_." Cindy smirked.

"Eh, it's your birthday. Why not be nice?" He shrugged before moving from behind her to plop down in the stool next to her, being as though he was no longer drinking for the moment.

"Well that was really nice… and a little bit too sweet for you." Cindy teased, nudging his shoe with her heel.

"Knew you liked it." Riley smirked back at her, returning the nudge to her foot. "And girl, I'mma bout to be _super_ nice. Lemme help you find somebody to dance with." He said, turning so his back was to the bar. Cindy turned as well to scope with a grin. Most of the time when they went to clubs, Riley and Cindy would of course dance together, but they would then also try to help each other find other people to dance with.

"Aiight, let's see…." Riley said, beginning to scan the room. Then he glanced over to Cindy for a moment, his eyes steadying as they shifted lower. "Girl, get ready. Show them legs off. Cross one over the other." Cindy chuckled in amusement, giving him a look as she slowly slid her left over her right. "Aw yeah, there you go. Dat's sexy." He grinned, eyeing them appreciatively.

"You get ready too, then!" Cindy blushed, smiling. "Lean back and cock your hat a lil bit more to the side, and lower it over your eyes a little more. _And_ put on that Reezy smirk you love to make so much." Riley snickered before leaning back, propping his arms to rest along the bar. He then tilted his hat before he turned his head back to Cindy. "That's better." She nodded.

"This the smirk you talkin' bout? The one dat drives 'em crazy?" He said, giving her the _exact_ smirk she was talking about. The confident, almost-arrogant-but-not-quite one that practically spoke for itself and said,_ Yeah I'm sexy and I know it. And even more importantly, you know it too._

"That's the one."

"Is it drivin' _you_ crazy yet?"

"…You gonna have to work on it a lil more for that to happen, boo."

"Please, I already know it's perfect if you took the second to comment about it, babe."

"Okay, this ain't about me!" She smacked him lightly on the arm as she giggled. "Let's look."

"Aiight… how bout that one for me? She at the next bar over, lookin' down here. She cute, tiny, nice hair, a _real_ nice set of-"

"Uh-uh." Cindy only needed one glance at the chick to get the information she needed.

"Whatchu mean 'uh-uh'?"

"Reezy, I can tell by the way she's starin' you _down_ that she is a stage five clinger." She told him simply, glancing at her nails.

"Say what? How can you tell all that just by lookin' at her?"

"Reez… look back at her." Cindy told him, still not glancing up. She noticed that he was now looking though. "She's probably _still_ staring. You go talk to that girl and you're not gonna be able to get rid of her. She _wants_ you to come over there. She is _willing_ it to happen. She's already thinking of what to get you for your first anniversary. She's-"

"Aiight nevermind, I'm creeped the fuck out." Riley cut her off, pulling down the lid on his fitted a little more as he turned away. Cindy giggled and shrugged.

"Just keepin' it real witchu, nigga."

"Damn, she _still_ starin' over here. Right _at_ me, yo."

"Yikes."

"_Do_ somethin'!" Cindy rolled her eyes.

_C-Murph to the rescue as usual._

She smirked before she used her hand to brush down the side of Riley's arm. He stared at her hand with a grin as it then came up to the side of his face. She scratched the light stubble that was starting to sprout on his face, causing his grin to grow even more after he caught on. Cindy had a vague idea of what she was doing, but really wasn't putting much thought into anything. This was just fun for her. She stroked his facial hair one more time before she decided to lean in. Now, in Cindy's mind, she truly was just going for a kiss on the cheek. Even _that_ would be enough for the creepy homegirl to get the picture and realize that he wasn't comin' for her ass. However, apparently Riley had another interpretation of what was about to happen because at the same moment, he turned his head slightly to the side, making Cindy accidentally give him a soft peck on his _lips_. Cindy was surprised and tried to pull back, but Riley just leaned his head in more at the same time, keeping their lips connected for a few more short moments.

_Holy shit! The fuck we doin'?_

When _he_ was finally the one to ease back, Cindy pulled her lips in immediately, slightly grinning in embarrassment. Riley just smiled and licked his lips.

"What? I thought that's what we were doin'." He said innocently.

"Ummm… _no_? That's _not_ what I was goin' for… at all!" Cindy's face felt _hot_ as she wiped her lip with her finger.

Riley shrugged carelessly with a smirk. "My bad, girl."

_My __**bad**__? We just fuckin' kissed… on the lips! _Cindy thought to herself at rapid speed. _Aiight, it obviously ain't that big a deal. A kiss is just a kiss. Dat's it. He don't seem bothered by it so you shouldn't either. It was nothin'…. Damn, why is my stomach so jumpy though?_

"Uhh, is she still lookin'?" He asked, still smirking as he stared at Cindy's face. She prayed he didn't notice a blush as she turned to look. She chuckled before turning back to him.

"Weelll, she looks like she wants to kill herself, but nope. She's got her eyes on some other dude now."

"Thank God."

"Naw nigga, you better thank _me_. Shit, you gonna mess up _my_ game tonight. Guys are gonna think we together or somethin' and won't approach me!"

"Nobody saw it but that chick. Relax, babydoll." Riley had such an easy grin as he tickled underneath her chin.

"Stop tryna be cute, boy!" Cindy giggled, smacking him away.

"Aiight, I'll be serious. Lemme find you someone."

"Okay… ooh, how bout him over there? He's sexy. He made eye contact with me for a minute too. Should I walk past or-"

"Gay."

"What?"

"I'm tellin' you, dat nigga's gay."

"Reezy, you say _everyone's_ gay."

"Cuz everyone _is_ 'cept for me. But I'm bein' serious about dat dude. I can smell the gayness from over here."

"Are you fo'real?" Cindy chuckled.

"Look at him. He's _waaayy_ too put together. To you he looks… '_sexy_,'" He air-quotted and pretended to gag. "Because he probably spent longer than you getting his outfit ready and shit. If a dude looks prettier than a chick, there's a problem. He gay."

"Reez, I've got a pretty good gaydar, thank you very-"

"Look at the way he's holdin' that glass."

"…Uhh, so what? That ain't a big deal…."

"Who dat other dude beside him?"

"…Probably just his friend or wingman or-oh _shit_!"

"That he _KISSIN'_?"

_Damn it._

Cindy quickly had to lean over and cover Riley's mouth with her hand to muffle the _"EWWWWWWWWW!"_

"Are you done yet?" Cindy raised her eyebrow after what seemed a while of his subdued comments. He shifted his eyes to look at her before nodding. Cindy finally removed her hand.

"That never happened." She told him.

"You were eyeballin' a gay nigga."

"It never _happened_, Reezy."

"You losin' your touch for real."

"Now where did the _lovely_ girl that _you_ were interested in go? Let me just go find her for you." Cindy pretended like she was ready to stand. Riley grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Just playin', love you babe." He said quickly.

"Dat's what I thought." Cindy flipped her hair. "Now come _on_, let's find somebody."

Riley nodded, glancing around. "Damn, what about _her_ for me? She checkin' me _out_. And she one of them Hispanic chicks… sexy as hell." Cindy looked in the direction he was staring and instantly rolled her eyes.

"That's Tish."

"You _know_ her?" Riley whipped his head around to her.

"She's been in a few of my classes at college."

"You don't like her, I'm guessin'?" Apparently he'd picked up on the annoyance in her voice.

"Not really." Cindy wasn't gonna front, especially when she was a _little_ tipsy and could care less. "She's a rude, bitchy, obnoxious, slutty-ass _hoe_. Just your typical mean girl."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah and I feel you on all dat, but uh… she lookin' like she wants to be _real_ nice to me. Damn." Riley had his eyes _locked_ on Tish (and probably hadn't really heard a word Cindy had said). She was already dancing with somebody, but was indeed looking intently back at Riley, giving him an obvious '_come hither_' look. She was wearing a red dress so skimpy she might as well have walked into the club naked. So classy.

"Whateva, Reez. Just givin' you the heads up." She shrugged. "You gonna go dance with her?"

"Maybe after she done dancin' with dat dude. But yo, I barely have to do anything. She looks like she'd be the type to approach _me_." Riley smirked, leaning back as he spread open his legs more in his chair. Cindy shook her head with a mini eyeroll and turned to tap the counter.

"Another shot please, Jax."

"Patrón again?"

"Nah, can I get some Grey Goose instead?"

"Sure." Cindy thanked him before turning back around.

"Aye, that nigga looks like he's comin' over here for you." Riley nudged Cindy and inconspicuously nodded to the right. There was a guy already on his way off the dance floor that _did_ look like he was focused on Cindy. He was tall with dark hair, had a nice style going, and looked pretty hot to Cindy. And oh yeah, he had definitely just flashed a smile at her. Cindy gave him a playful smile back and a cute little wave. Then she stood from her chair and reached back to get her shot.

"If you'll excuse me, Reezy. I'm gonna go dance with him." She told him, keeping her eyes on the hottie as she tossed back her drink.

"Tsk, tsk. You should let him come to _you_, girl." Riley shook his head.

"Why, so you can scare him off like you've been known to do? I don't think so. But I'll meet you back here after a little while, aiight?"

"Whateva, girl."

"Aye, Jax!" Cindy said as she set her glass down.

"Yeah?" The bartender asked.

"Anything Reezy orders, put it on my tab, okay?" Riley looked at her like she was the best person ever.

"Girl, this is your _first_ night drinking! _What_ tab?"

"I dunno, make one, nigga! But I'll pay for everything at the end of the night with an extra tip for you!"

"Cindy-"

"You heard her, put it on the tab, nigga!" Riley cut in, turning around excitedly. "Now get me a shot of dat Hennessy!" Cindy chuckled and turned to walk away, but not before Riley surprised her again.

"You my girl, C." She heard him say behind her before giving her a hard _slap_ on the ass. Cindy dropped her jaw and turned to look at him over her shoulder. He gave her a cute smirk with an innocent shoulder shrug, as if he hadn't done anything.

"You betta be happy you're drunk right now or dat shit wouldn't fly." Cindy told him, before starting to walk again.

"All I know is dat _you_ clearly drunk! Otherwise you might not have liked dat shit! You blushin' a lil, babe!" She heard him laugh as she held up her finger to flick him off.

_I __**ain't**__ drunk yet. __**He**__ is. That's the only reason why he actin' the way he is…. Ah well. Let's just hope this cute guy didn't just see that._

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_This night's the shiiiiit. _Riley thought with a big-ass grin as Tish leaned to whisper into his ear over the music.

"So, me and a few of my girls are club hoppin' over to Ivory. Do you want to come?" She asked him with her ridiculously sexy voice. He loved hearing her slight accent, especially in a silky whisper. Damn if he didn't want to leave with her!

"Yo, I want to. You just don't even _know_ how much I want to, ma." He began, whispering back into her ear. "But I'm kinda with a friend for her birthday tonight. I gotta head out wit her."

"_What_ friend?" Tish challenged with a smirk, glancing around. Riley chuckled.

"She out dancin' right now."

"And while _she's_ havin' a good time, you've gotta sit here? Why can't _you_ have a good time… with me?"

"Whatchu think I'm doin', girl? I _am_ havin' a good time witchu." Riley grinned, rubbing a hand down the curve of her bare waist.

"So let's continue it." She leaned to whisper again, her lips brushing the lobe of his ear. Riley shuddered and had to fight for control. This girl was _somethin'_. Sexy, flirty, _and_ a Latina with a nice rack and an even nicer ass. He'd been chattin' her up for a while after they had a few dances. If he'd hadn't come with the group, there'd be no doubt in his _mind_ that he'd be taking her home… or back to his place… whichever was closer.

"How bout you gimme yo number so I can call you and we can continue this another night…?"

"You promise?" She batted her eyelashes.

"_Hell_ yeah, baby." He'd be _crazy_ not to holla at this piece. Tish smiled and gestured for him to hand her his phone. Riley immediately did without even thinking about it. He _knew_ he must've been drunk then; he never let people see his phone. He watched as Tish quickly tapped her name and number into his contacts before handing it back. Riley glanced at the name on the screen that read _Letitia_.

"Dat's yo real name?" She nodded. "Say it for me." He grinned. Tish gave him a sexy smirk before leaning to his ear again.

"Letitia… Angelena… Lopez…." She whispered slowly, her accent even stronger. _Damn_.

"Babygirl… you will _definitely_ be gettin' a call from me." Riley said once she pulled back from him.

"I look forward to it." She lifted two fingers to her mouth and kissed them slowly before moving them to press against Riley's lips. He eagerly puckered his lips to kiss them, so turned on. Tish smiled coolly at him before pulling them away.

"Byyyee, Esco." And with that, she gave him a smokey wink before turning away, slowly swaying those hips and giving him a nice view of her retreating backside. Riley licked his lips and nodded. Oh, he'd definitely be seeing her soon.

"Another shot, Jax, another shot!" He yelled, turning back to the bar.

"_Shhh_! I told you not to be so damn loud! I ain't losin' my job over this." Jackson snapped, hurrying over to him.

"Nigga, please. You ain't gonna lose shit. I ain't worried. The white girl ain't worried. Shit is good. Chill, man. Get yo _self_ a drink." Riley told him in a calm voice.

Jackson blinked at him with a deadpan expression. "You are _so_ plastered right now."

"No I ain't, _nyugga_." Then he laughed at himself for how he'd just pronounced the word nigga. "Yoooo, did you hear what I said? That sounded funny as hell."

"Hilarious." Jax muttered with an eyeroll, sliding Riley a shot of clear liquid.

"Thanks." He said before tossing it back. He smacked his lips after and made a face. "Aye, whateva you just poured me was waaayy watered down. Like for real. It tasted like straight up tap."

"_Really_? Huh. I'll have to check it out." Jax sounded shocked as he walked away.

_Why his voice sound so sarcastic?_ Riley thought passively before turning around to scan the crowd again. It was such a good night at Rhine's. Not only was the general vibe of the club poppin' tonight, but because the group was having such a good-ass time too. Riley and Cindy had been alternating on and off the dance floor all night with repeated trips back to the bar together. Riley didn't even _know_ how many drinks he'd had since they'd been there, but it was worth it. He was feelin' gooood. And so was Cindy. He could tell she was loose and happy as hell. She'd been dancing with guys all night; it seemed like almost every nigga in her radius wanted a turn. But she hadn't forgotten who she'd come with. Riley saw that she had found Jazmine and danced with her for a while too. She even tried to dance with Huey, and had succeeded for all of ten seconds, and that was only because she clung onto his neck. That shit had been funny to Riley.

But now he had just located Cindy again, this time dancing with some blonde guy near the middle of the floor. Riley had spotted them in between other people dancing; her white dress was like a spotlight in itself the way it made her stand apart from the crowd. Riley noticed that she looked slightly lazy in her dancing, like she didn't really feel like staying with the guy for much longer. Riley didn't blame her. The dude didn't seem like anything impressive to him, but whatever. Cindy appeared to be saying something to the guy before she tried to take a step away like she was coming back to the bar. But this nigga had the nerve to hold her arm. Cindy said something else to him and tried to pull her arm away, but the dude tugged her back again.

_Oh __**FUCK**__ no. Reezy to the rescue._

Riley glared, already up and moving towards them. The nigga hadn't grabbed her hard, but he still put his hands on her. Riley did _not_ play that shit.

He easily pushed past people, his eyes locked on Cindy's white dress the whole time. When he made it to where they were standing, Cindy glanced over at him with surprise, but there was also relief in her eyes. Riley turned to the guy who looked like he'd been pleading with her to finish the dance, but in Riley's mind, it was over. And his hand was _still_ on her.

"Get. Your Hand. _OFF_ her." Riley growled, taking an intimidating step to him. The dude instantly let go, clearly scared and surprised to see a significantly larger black male appear practically out of nowhere. Riley took Cindy's hand and gently started to pull her away.

"Hey, what the hell?" The guy behind them said in complaint.

"Oh, _please_ do it!" Riley whirled back around, catching him ready to try and reach for Cindy's other arm again. "You got balls? Make a move, nigga! Put your hand on her one more goddamn time so I can kick your ass right _now_!" He yelled, attracting attention from a few of the other dancers on the floor. The guy quickly shook his head and held up his hands in surrender. "Yeah, dat's what the fuck I _thought_. Try me." Riley kept his eyes on him as he moved away with Cindy.

"Daaammn, okay scary-ass nigga!" She giggled, glancing up to look at him. Riley shrugged with a grin.

"He _took_ me to scary-ass nigga status."

"Well it was awesome. Thank you." She hugged his arm as he towed her along.

"_Always, _girl." He replied, meaning it entirely. Drunk or not, he was always gonna have her back. She could bet on that. "Dance wit me. I haven't gotten a real one in witchu yet." He told her as they came to an open spot on the floor.

"'Kay. I love this song." Cindy smiled, beginning to move her body to the beat of Rupee's _Tempted To Touch. _It was halfway through, but they'd picked up right at the second chorus.

_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I need you so much  
Tempted to touch, tempted to touch  
Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch_

_I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you  
I wanna hug and kiss and caress you  
I wanna love you, I wanna touch you  
I'll place no one else above you  
I wanna feel you, I wanna squeeze you  
I wanna touch and kiss and caress you  
I wanna love you, I wanna touch you  
You know woman I wanna wings of a dove you_

_Before the end of the night  
I wanna hold you so tight  
You know I want you so much  
And I'm so tempted to touch_

_This song's aiight. _Riley thought with a grin. He wasn't really one for reggae-style music, but he was feeling this one as he danced with Cindy. _Damn_, she was gettin' it. They started out face-to-face, her arms around his neck while his hands were on her waist. After a little while, Cindy rotated around and began to dance with her back to his chest. Riley liked when she did that. To have that fine ass backing up into him as she continued to dance all sexy for him? Hell yeah. Riley's hands slid slowly down to her hips, giving them a nice squeeze as he pulled her closer into him.

This felt nice… _she_ felt nice….

"Don't _you_ guys look like you're havin' fuuunnn!"

Riley and Cindy glanced over to the voice to see Huey and Jazmine standing there. Jazmine looked silly as hell, probably from the result of one more drink. The girl could _not_ handle her liquor.

"Whaduuupp?" Cindy said with a grin, looping one arm up around Riley's neck to lean into him as the song began to fade out and switch.

"We wanted to tell you that Jazmine and I are ready to go." Huey spoke for the two of them.

Riley and Cindy turned and looked at each other for a silent moment before cracking up like that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard.

"Are y'all niggas _serious_?" Cindy laughed, turning back to them. "It ain't even _late_ late yet!"

"Yo, _Granddad_ over here needs his rest or he's a cranky-ass nigga!" Riley snickered, pointing at Huey. He wasn't assumed, only raising an eyebrow at them both.

"Whatever. I'm ready to go and Jazmine's ready to go."

"Well _we_ ain't ready to go yet! The night barely got _started_!" Cindy complained.

"Look, y'all can bounce but I ain't leavin' yet." Riley told his brother defiantly.

"I don't care either way, but we're out. You're just going to spend the night at Cindy's then?"

"_Naaawww_ nigga, I'mma sleep outside in the middle of the road. The fuck you think? You and yo dumb-ass questions!" Riley snapped.

Huey blinked at him. "Again, _whatever_. Just pick up your car tomorrow at the house."

"Duh, nigga."

"Byyee, Cindyyy!" Jazmine said, smiling goofily as she walked closer to give Cindy a hug. Riley had to let go of her for Cindy to take a step and hug her friend. After, Jazmine surprised him by reaching up to hug him.

"Have _fun_ tonight, Riley." She slurred into his ear.

"Whatchu think I'm doin', Jazz?" Riley scoffed with a smirk, gently pushing her off him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Huey said, taking Jazmine's hand.

"What, don't _I_ get a hug, Huey?" Cindy asked, holding out her arms. Huey looked at her and rose an eyebrow.

"…Be careful walking back." Was all he said before turning and walking away with Jazmine.

"Whateva, bitch-ass! You know you love me!" Cindy shouted after him. Riley laughed and pulled her back into him by her waist.

"Forget them sleepy-ass niggas. You got me and I got you. Who else we need, ride-or-die?" He smirked at her.

"Damn straight, boo." Cindy grinned up at him.

"I think we need to toast to _that_, yo. To the night _really_ startin' now dat the chaperones are gone."

"Oh _fuck_ yeah! Lead the way!" Riley's smirk widened as he moved his hand to grab Cindy's, beginning to head with her back to the bar.

_Hell fuckin' yeah. This night is **definitely** just gettin' started._

* * *

Oh, that's for damn sure, Reezy. You don't even know ;)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter is where the fun begins! ;)

Disclaimers: I do not own any copyrights to the line I used in my author's note from the song _Tipsy_ by J-Kwon, _Bring It Back_ by Travis Porter (twerk-team song right here), Patrón tequila, Grey Goose vodka, Hennessy liquor, _Tempted To Touch _by Rupee, or any other any other item, product, word, sound, whatever! :)

Let me know how you like it! You know I sincerely appreciate all my readers and reviewers! Even the silent readers out there! Thanks for even taking the time to read my story! :)

Next chapter is when it's about to go down! Stay tuunneedd! :D

~Schweetie


	4. The AfterParty: Part II

Yoooo, what's gooood? ;)

Shout-outs as usual:

Che Black Diamond: "that was" what? lmao! good or bad? good I hope! hahahah! thanks for the review! XD

anon: haha, glad you liked the flirtiness of Riley & Cindy this chapter! thanks for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: lol, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! and yes, it is about to go down Kevin Hart style! :D thanks for the review!

Paige1292: lol, their night is gettin' crazy! and they both gettin' faded! :D haha, Riley ain't slick, he know he was purposely kissin' Cindy to see what the white girl taste like… ;) I'll stop. but lol, yeah they got creepy chick off his dick. and lmao, Riley is a trip when it comes to homophobia. and I'm with you, I can't deal when it's ANYBODY just straight up makin' out. it's like, damn, is it that serious? take it outside. I don't need to see all that! XD hmmm, Tish is a hoe. and that's all I'mma say about _that_ girl. and lmao, Riley totally missed Jazmine's "subtle" hint! ;) thanks for the review! enjoy :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: aww, thanks! I really hate predictability so I try to mix it up the best way I know how :) lolz, Riley stepped to that dude extra quick. and that wasn't like a big brother move, that looked more like a "she's mine, back UP" move! XD glad you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review! :)

Jazavelli: oh you know Reezy's always gonna be the first one to act up when it comes to Cindy! ;) and lol, both of them clearly can't choose right. notice how Cindy wasn't impressed with Tish and Riley wasn't impressed with the first normal guy that she danced with. early jealously perhaps? lol! lmaaoo! you know they immediately drove back to Huey's place and straight up smashed. tired my ass ;) and ohhh, it's about to go down Kev-Hart style. no set-up ;) and lmaaaoo, Riley knew exactly what his ass was doin', talkin' about "my bad." negro, PLEASE. it will be interesting to see what he has to say… after what happens though ;) thanks for the review! hope you enjoy! :D

Roronoa Star96: aww, I'm glad you're liking it! that means a lot! thanks for the review! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: yeaaahh son, that's right! I _did_ slap you! AND what? and light my couch on fire and see what happens! I'll sue YO ass! I already gave you a free lawsuit, what more do you want? XD haha, I know, check them bars! we gonna sing together… why we sit side-by-side in jail with them lawsuits ;) anyywaaayss, lmaaaoo! Jazz got that afro denial for real. that ain't never gonna change! and lol, I wish Rhine's were real too! I enjoy makin' up awesome sounding stuff :D and hahah, yeah the bartender was way laid-back. there'd be no way in hell I'd be riskin' MY job for them fools! :D awwww, you did the same thing Riley & Cindy did? settin' each other up? that's so cuuuuttee! I love it! of course y'all wound up togethere! :D they kiiiissseedd! that's riiiigghht! let's throw a parttyyyy! lmao! haha, Riley thinks he's so slick, actin' like he didn't even know what happened. that boy know what he doin'. ;) hahahaha, I like the full trust in Cindy! if she don't like a bitch, you don't like a bitch! XD yeah, Tish is definitely on Cindy's skank-bag list. and girl, you tell ME why guys are stupid. you would think, if you get a GIRL's opinion on another girl, they're gonna tell you the truth about a hoe! you should trust THEM of all people! but no! a guy will date the one another girl tells them is a slut, or a hoe, or a straight-up bitch! THEN wanna act all surprised when things don't work out! brain-dead, I swear! and oh yeah, they definitely also do it for the drama too, just to start shit. men. and how do I react to your rambles in my reviews? a little like: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS GIRL'S CRAZYYY! BUT I LOVE THIS CHICK! WE'S LIKE FAM! SHE LIKE THE SISTER I ALWAYS WANTED!" XD a little like that. haha, for real, I legit crack up when I read your reviews. they're definitely one of my favorites ;) oh that dude, must've had a death wish, putting his hands on Cindy in Riley's presence. he's lucky he walked outta there alive :) I love overprotectiveness in guys. makes a girl feel loved! ^_^ and hahahaha, I shoulda done that at the end with his rules! but then again, maybe his rambling mighta had him get sucker-punched by Huey soooo. lol! and haahhh, no spoilers but… this would be a great night for some drunken b-day sex ;) damn, you labeling me a murderer now! daannngg! a girl just can't catch a break! XD thanks for the review even though it landed my ass in jail! waiting for my nigga Tom to show up! when I get outta here, yo ass is grass! :D

* * *

It's about… to go DOWN….

And that's all I'mma say.

Let's get it ;)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_**Honey, I'm home."**_

"_Hey, honey!"_

"_**OH YEAH! I think I wanna have SEXUAL relations!"**_

"_Tom!__ What's gotten into you?"_

"_**Same thing that's about to get into YOU!"**_

"_Oh, Tom!"_

"_**O**__**h Yeah! I'mma make it do what it do!"**_

_**~Thomas Dubois (possessed by Colonel H. Stinkmeaner) **__& Sarah Dubois; Stinkmeaner Strikes Back_

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_Damn… I am __**faded**__, yo…. But shit, I'm feelin' aiight… I'm feelin' nice… real nice…._

Riley sat at the bar, spinning his stool idly from side to side as he glanced at Cindy. She was next to him, getting the total of how much she owed the bartender now that they were nearing the end of their night. Riley grinned, steadying his focus on her more. Aw yeah, homegirl was fucked up too. He could tell. Those words were slurring. She was wavering while she was sitting still. And those eyes? They were already sexy as hell from the smokey shadow and mascara, but with her being drunk… that glazed-over look came off as seductive and lust-filled. It was even _sexier_. Riley was diggin' the way she kept looking at him.

"Aye… aye-aye, Jax! Does this cover it?" Cindy asked loudly, dropping a hundred-dollar bill on the bar. Then a fifty-dollar bill on top of _that_. Jackson did a double-take.

"Well yeah, but this is way too much. I told you that you owe-"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, keep it! As a thank you! I don't give a fuck, yo. Happy birthday. From one birthday girl to another."

Riley sputtered out laughter and nudged Cindy. "Girl, you crazy. Yo, remind me to pay you back when you drop me off tomorrow. I ain't got that type of money on me right now, ya dig?"

"You slackin', Paperstacks." Cindy shook her head as she zipped up her purse.

"Yoooo, it's H.R. Paperstacks! H… _R_!" He emphasized by giving her bare thigh a pinch. Cindy squealed and grabbed his hand.

"_Stop_ iiit!" She gave a silly smile, trying to push him away.

"Maybe if you weren't tryna show all this _leg_… lookin' all _sexyyy_…." Riley smirked, giving her upper thigh a few quick squeezes before he pulled away. She giggled and swatted at his arm.

"_Quuuitt_, that tickles!" Cindy told him, biting her lip as Riley snickered. "Them hands are gonna get you in trouble."

"By who? _You_?" He raised an eyebrow, giving her a slow-once over. _Damn… what are those? C's… D's maybe?_

"Keep talkin' that smack, Reezy." Cindy told him, leaning closer with a smirk on her lips. _Oh, they definitely gotta be D's. For sure…. Damn._

"Whateva you say, boo." Riley murmured, his eyes finally moving up to her face. He was confused. _Why_ was he staring at Cindy's chest again? But the thought only passed through his head for a split-second.

"You ready to peace outta here?" Cindy asked, attempting to stand from her chair. Riley stood and reached out his arms to help her; the poor girl almost stumbled and fell. She laughed as Riley caught her and righted her in his arms.

"You a lil tipsy, girl." He grinned, his arms still around her waist.

"Shuddup! I'm _not_ fuckin'-ohhh _shit_!" She cried suddenly, whipping her head to the dance floor. "Reezy, this is my sooong! I haven't heard it in forever!" She said excitedly, starting to tug him as the intro began to play.

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me_

"Dance with me first!" Cindy pleaded after she had dragged him to the edge of the dance floor. Riley chuckled as she slid her arms around his neck while he snaked his around her waist. He could _definitely_ take the second to step to this old jam with her.

_Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me_

_Ooh  
I like it like that, she working that back, I don't know how to act  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me  
Slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me  
Ooh  
I like it like that, she working that back, I don't know how to act  
Slow motion for me, slow motion for me  
Slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me_

_God… __**damn**__! _Riley thought throughout the course of the song. He hadn't heard this cut in a minute. He had forgotten how old-school good it was. How gangsta. How… _sexy_. Like damn, Riley couldn't keep his eyes off Cindy's body as they danced. He also couldn't get the questionable thoughts out of his head as he stared at her. He was likin' how good she looked when she was dancing. He was likin' the way she moved in such a slow and sensual way. He was _really_ likin' the way her body felt against his. Sometime before the second chorus of the song, Cindy had spun so that she was dancing with her back to Riley's chest. He was _still_ trippin' over how… _nice_ she felt like that. Riley had his hands placed firmly on the front of her hips, pulling her as close as possible. His head was lingering near her neck as he breathed in the delicious smell of her perfume, probably some Victoria's Secret shit. He almost lost it when Cindy began to do this nice little slow wind into him.

"Damn, girl." Riley murmured into her ear. "You know whatchu doin'."

Cindy turned her head slightly to glance at him from the corner of her eye. "You like that or somethin', Reez?" She asked, seeming to press herself a little closer to him on her next roll. Riley actually had to stifle a moan, but he was pretty sure she heard it by the way her cheek pinkened.

"I _love_ dat shit, girl." He told her huskily. Cindy chuckled with a smirk as they continued to grind it out. Riley didn't know why this felt so _different_ all of the sudden. Since Huey and Jazmine had left, they had danced together, exclusively too; they had stopped dancing with other partners because Riley wanted to keep an eye on her now that they were the only two left. They'd danced to mostly fast-paced songs, hanging out at the bar during the slower-paced ones. But while they had danced prior, they had gotten a little flirty with slight grinding here and there. Why did it feel so different now though? This was way past flirty and getting into _sexual_ territory.

At the end of the song as it began to fade, Cindy turned her head to the side and gave Riley a soft peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance, boo." Riley grinned and slowly slid his hands down from her hips before releasing her.

"No problem, bay." He told her, leaning to give her a kiss on the front of her cheek. At the last second, Cindy turned her head and he connected to her lips. He slowly pulled back after a beat, slightly embarrassed as Cindy just giggled.

"What? I thought that's what we were doin'." She gave him a wink before grabbing his hand, beginning to walk to the exit doors. Riley licked his lips with a smirk. No she _didn't_.

"Okay white girl, I see you." Riley nodded. "I really _did_ think that's what we were doin' earlier. But I guess you had to have another taste, huh?"

Cindy laughed. "Oh please, boy. You taste just the same as all the other chocolate."

"Girl, how many pieces of chocolate do you be tastin'?" Riley asked, making both of them crack up as they walked. "Naw baby, I'm that limited-_edition_ type chocolate. You ain't never tasted somethin' like Reezy. Guaranteed I'm the best you ever had."

"Oh, get over yourself." Cindy rolled her eyes playfully. "Like you ever had somethin' like me."

Riley grinned down at her, deciding to give her an ego boost. "You _do_ taste pretty good. I'll give you dat."

Cindy let out a surprised chuckle and smirked up at him. "Premium vanilla all day. None of dat imitation shit."

"Mm. I like yo style."

"You like my _taste_."

"That too, boo."

Riley and Cindy chuckled as they made their way out of the club. Because of the cobblestone path walk that surrounded the large building, Cindy was very wobbly in her heels. Riley put his arm around her shoulders and she looped hers around his waist to steady herself. Even after they had surpassed that area, they continued to hold each other as they walked, both still stumbling and shaky with their footing. They were about two blocks from Cindy's apartment complex while they were still talking, staggering, and being very noisy.

"Yooo, what was your favorite song of the night to dance to?" Riley asked her. He started laughing when Cindy started to do a slight dance with her walk.

"_Go, go, go, go, go, go,_" She began singing loudly, not caring that it was past 4 AM.  
_"Go shawty, it's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's your birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck, it's not your birthday!"  
_  
_"You can find me in the club,_" Riley chimed in. _"Bottle full of bub,_  
_Look mamí, I got the X if you into takin' drugs  
I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love  
So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed,_" He smirked as his hand, that had left her shoulders while he sang, drifted lower and made a subtle brush down her ass. Cindy just smirked up at him, _clearly_ noticing, but not really caring. It made him grin.

The two began to repeat the chorus, still while dancing along the sidewalk, laughing and being loud as hell. Their laughter hushed immediately when Cindy said one word.

"Po-po!" She whisper-hissed, staring _way_ down the street at the squad car that had just turned the corner.

Even though that phrase being said was _never_ a joke, Riley couldn't help but snicker in his plastered state. Cindy was so _down_. The girl could spot five-oh from a mile away.

"Not funny, Reezy! I ain't goin' to jail for a drunk and disorderly charge!" She told him, tugging on his arm.

"Ayyy, _fuck_ da police!" Riley slurred in response.

"Shuddafuckup!" Cindy snapped, surprising Riley by pushing him up against the brick wall of the building they stood next to.

"Girl, whatchu be doin'?" He asked, confused as Cindy looped her arms around his waist and put her face in his neck.

"Shut up! Just hold me until they pass." She told him quietly. Riley grinned. The old "pretend-to-be-a-couple" trick.

"Aww, you wanna role-play with me, C? I'm flattered." He smirked, snaking his arms around her tiny frame.

"Can you shut your mouth for like 2 seconds?" Cindy giggled, surprising Riley by giving him a light bite on his neck. Riley shuddered slightly as he dropped his jaw.

"I _know_ you don't wanna start playin' around like that, girl." He murmured, slowly sliding both hands from the small of her back, past her lower back, to gradually cup her behind. Cindy made a light gasp, to which Riley snickered at. "Oh, she done got quiet now."

"You and those _hands_, boy." She mumbled into him, but still continued to nuzzle her face into his neck.

"They gotta mind of their own, babe." He said, not being able to resist giving her a light grab. Cindy squealed into him.

"If you don't _stop_ it!" She sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"Whatchu gonna do?"

Instead of answering, Cindy shocked him as she began to gently nibble along his neck. She used her teeth lightly, giving him a pleasurable sensation as she did that along with the slight grazing of the tip of her tongue. Riley was ready to _lose_ it, closing his eyes as he let out a visible shiver.

"Giirrll…." Riley's voice was deep and rumbly with low bass. "You need to… _mm_… y-you need to stop all dat 'fore… 'fore dat shit gets yo ass in trouble…." He barely noticed that he had been pulling her closer against him as he said this.

"Ohh... poor baby can't handle it, can he?" Her silky voice teased him as she gave him a small kiss in the place she just bit.

"Baby, you won't be able handle _me_, you keep this up." He responded, giving her a caressing squeeze with both hands. Cindy made a slight noise into him, like she had stifled a moan.

"You're crazy." She said quietly.

"_You_ crazy, girl. Stop playin' cuz you ain't ready for me." He replied, turning his head to give her a bite on the edge of her ear. Cindy laughed and turned her head away from him, making Riley grin.

"Are they gone yet?"

"Who?"

"The cops?"

"...Oh!" Riley had completely forgotten. They had been long gone. "Yeah, they just left. We good."

"Cool." Cindy slowly began to pull back from Riley. He smirked as he gave her a smack on the ass before she could escape his embrace.

"Do that one more time." Cindy gave him a playful warning glare, shoving his side.

"Only if you ask me nicely." Riley grinned, pulling her into his side by her waist as they started to walk again.

"Ugh, you're so annoyin'."

"You love me, girl."

"Please."

"You know you do."

"Get real."

"Don't fight it, babe."

"Will you shut up?" She laughed, trying to shove him again. Riley just snickered and held her tighter. "Oooh, I can't deal with your ass." He just chuckled.

"Like I said. You love me."

* * *

When Riley and Cindy had finally made it to the apartment building, they ignored the looks they got from the receptionist and cleaning crew. Well, maybe that's not entirely true ("the _FUCK_ y'all lookin' at?" Riley had shouted drunkenly). However, they continued into the elevator, both almost getting nauseated from the long ride up to the top floor. They hopped out as soon as the doors opened, stumbling side by side down the narrow hallway. Cindy reached into her purse to find her keys when she reached the door.

"Yeah dat's right, yo ass _betta_ have locked it." Riley told her.

"I lock it when I'm not here, dumbass."

"But you leave it open when you here so niggas can just run up on you. Smart."

"Hush up…. Damn." Cindy muttered, still looking through her purse.

"What?"

"Left my keys in there." She said, taking a step back. "Back up." Riley gave her a confused look when she nudged him backwards with her. Then he watched as she bent down to lift up the small mat in front of her door.

"Oh, _of_ course. Just like a typical white person. Leavin' their key in the most predictable spot." Riley shook his head as he looked at her, specifically dat ass. _Damn_, it was fine.

"Shut _up_, nigga." Cindy rolled her eyes as she stood straight again, now holding a silver key. She inserted it into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open. She tossed the key on the ground and kicked the mat down to cover it again. Then she walked into the living room with Riley behind her.

"Ahhh… home sweet home." Riley declared, walking to the back of the couch and hopping over the side to plop down on the cushions. Cindy shook her head as she stood near the door to take off her heels.

"Why you on the couch? Just go to one of the guest bedrooms." She told him.

"I am, but before I do…." He turned around on his knees and grinned at her over the couch. "Let's have one last drink."

"Boy!" Cindy let out a surprised chuckle as she put a hand on her hip. "Are you serious?"

"C'mon, I just wanna lil more Ciroc 'fore I go to sleep."

"You're already _drunk_." Cindy told him, walking until she was in front of him over the back of the couch. Riley gave her a level look.

"One more drink ain't gonna change nothin'." Cindy tilted her head at him, drumming her fingers on her hip. Riley decided to try and use a different tactic.

"Aw come on, bay." He gave her his trademark sexy smirk. "Just a lil nightcap for your boy? Please, baby?" He reached out his hand and brushed her arm. "You know you wanna take one more drink with me. You _addicted_ to dat Ciroc. Mm-hm. Might hafta send yo ass to Alcoholics Anonymous."

"Oh yeah right!" Cindy laughed. "I'm _hardly_ an alcoholic. You got me confused with _you_."

"Naw boo, that's all you. But prove to me you ain't addicted and have drink with me!"

Cindy blinked at him before laughing. "That doesn't even make _sense_! Why would I _drink_ to prove that I'm _not_ an alcoholic?"

"Fuck if I know, I just wanna drink!" Riley snickered. "C'mon, stop bein' a pussy. One last drink with me."

"Fiiiiine. Damn! Whiny-ass bitch." Cindy shook her head as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Yeaaahh, that's my girl." Riley grinned, settling himself back down on the couch as he waited. He turned the TV on and started flipping through music station channels for background noise.

"Oooh, go back to the last one. That was a Miguel song!" Cindy requested as she came back into the living room carrying a tray, two tumblers half-filled with Ciroc while the bottle sat between them.

"Chicks be obsessed with this dude, man." Riley rolled his eyes, but turned it back to the R&B station anyway. The song playing was _Sure Thing_.

"What-evaaa." Cindy said, setting the tray down on the coffee table. "Last drink of the night."

"Mmmm-hmm. That's why you brought the bottle with you." Riley snickered, lifting his glass. He winked at her when she flipped him off in response as she sipped hers.

Riley and Cindy didn't remember how, but their "last" drink escalated to one more… then _that_ drink was followed by one more… then eventually, the bottle of vodka was empty.

They were _trippy_.

"Daaamnn, where da fuck the alcohol go?" Riley complained, lifting the bottle and tilting it back, letting the last few drops fall onto his tongue.

"You had waayyy too mush, Reezy!" Cindy slurred, pointing at him.

"'_Mush_?'" He smirked, setting the bottle down. "_I've_ had too much? Look at you. Can't even _talk_ straight."

"Shhhh! Whateva." Cindy shot back, sticking out her tongue.

"You been drinkin' too much, girl. You let any of them niggas buy you a drink at the club?"

"One guy did, but dat was it." Cindy shrugged. "You buy any drinks for any chicks?"

"Please, you know I don't spend my cash on the hoes." Riley snorted. "But I _did_ pay for one drink for dat one girl… what's-her-name… Tasha or somethin'."

Cindy cracked up. "_Tish_? You spent yo money on _Tish_, the biggest hoe of 'em all? Ha! Congratulations, nigga."

"Hush up, hater. Damn." Riley rolled his eyes. "She the only one who caught my attention all night."

"Cuz she got her tits and ass hangin' out. Shocker."

"Aiight then, did _you_ find any lame-ass nigga that caught yo eye tonight?"

"Ehh." Cindy made a face. "Some of 'em were cute, but none that I would ever take home. If you don't impress me right in the club, I already know you ain't gonna impress me in the bed."

Riley let out a laugh at how straight-up blunt she was being. "For real, girl? You talkin' sex?"

"I ain't talkin' pillow talk." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "God… I can't tell you the last time somebody really wowed me in bed."

"Real shit?" Riley murmured, leaning back on his side of the couch more. "I feel you on that."

"Seriously, Reez?" Cindy let out a light chuckle, surprised.

"Hell yeah, girl. I know whatchu talkin' about. I can't remember the last time a girl impressed me. Shit's been average as fuck." He shook his head. "Like, I'm a man so I _have_ needs, knaa'mean? I _gotta_ get it out, but… damn. _No_ chick has ever stood out to me."

"It's annoyin' as fuck!" Cindy added. Riley nodded in agreement. "Like, how hard is it to find someone who can please you right, y'know?"

"For _real_."

Cindy shook her head. "It's been a _minute_ since that's happened… shit, it's been a while since _it's_ happened period."

Riley popped his head up and sat up straighter. "What?" Cindy nodded slowly, answering his silent question. But he asked it anyway. "You ain't had _sex_ in a while?"

"A _good_ while."

"The _fuck_?"

Cindy shrugged a shoulder, almost embarrassedly. "I dunno. Haven't really been picked up in a while. I don't count the club cuz that's where all the creeps go to snag a girl. But… yeah. I just haven't _really_ been approached. Maybe it's me." She mumbled the last part as she stood from the couch and lifted the tray. Because she had to go past Riley to move to the kitchen, he immediately stood from the couch as well.

"Giirrll!" He side-stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Then he took the tray from her and dropped it back on the table. Then he looked at her.

"What the fuck you talkin' bout, 'maybe it's me'?" He snapped.

"I don't know! What else could it be?" She shot back with a hand on her hip.

"You just ain't met the right dude yet, C! But it ain't _you_. I ain't tryna hear dat shit. _Look_ at yourself." He gestured to her, pointedly staring at her. Cindy rubbed the back of her neck as she blushed under Riley's gaze. "I mean goddamn, girl. Yo body's the business, for _real_. Tall… blonde… curves in _all_ the right places… and nothin' but legs. Shit… it ain't you, girl… how the fuck _could_ it be you…? You _undeniably_ sexy, baby."

Cindy's face was bright pink as she smiled, listening to his words. "Wow… thanks, Riley." She gave him one more tiny smile before she turned her back, ready to reach down for the tray again. Riley didn't know why, but he found himself walking up behind her, placing his hands on her forearms and stopping her from lifting it. She released her hands from around the tray and slowly pulled back up, glancing at Riley over her shoulder. He didn't say anything as he gently rotated her body around so that she was facing him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked softly. Riley chose to answer her question with a question.

"When's the last time someone held you, girl?" He murmured, moving his arms to loop around her waist snugly. She left her hands resting on his upper arms. "Not counting today," He added, thinking about earlier. "But seriously. When's the last time someone just _held_ you? Like this."

Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but barely said anything as she stammered. "Um… I… I-I don't…." Riley blinked at her before leaning closer. He heard her breathing quicken when he moved his face down to hover next to her throat.

"When's the last time someone kissed your neck?" He asked before planting a soft kiss at the base of her throat. She made a quiet noise like a soft moan, tilting her head as Riley brushed his lips along her collarbone. One of Cindy's hands found its way up to the back of Riley's neck, firmly caressing him there while he continued to slowly trail her up with kisses. It felt so good to do. She smelled so sexy. And he suddenly had this… _desire_ for her.

Cindy made a noticeable moan as Riley gave her a suck to the spot underneath her jaw. That noise turned him on. He could barely contain himself as he moved up towards her ear. Then he whispered one last question.

"When's the last time… a nigga _really_ hit that spot, girl?" He asked huskily before giving her lobe a soft lick. Riley pulled back slightly to where they made eye contact, and in that split second, everything was communicated between their eyes. He didn't know who moved first, but almost spontaneously, their lips were on each other's and they were kissing.

This kiss was nothing like their previous two at the club. This kiss was so much more. It was no peck. It wasn't short and sweet. And it definitely was _not_ on a friend-basis. This kiss was _heated_, containing passion that Riley hadn't ever really experienced before with anyone else. Their tongues played together deliciously, both fighting for dominance as they got more and more into it. It was incredible. An instant spark was ignited the moment her lips were on his. He wanted _more_.

After a few moments of standing, Riley plopped onto the couch with her. He continued to kiss her hungrily as he straddled on top of her. Cindy flipped off his hat as she rubbed over his head, starting to run her fingers between his rows. Riley moaned into the kiss at that; he liked that shit. He kept his lips connected to hers as he eased out of his vest jacket, tossing it on the other side of the couch. He grinned as he then felt Cindy's hands go underneath the bottom of his shirt, beginning to rub up and down his back. He helped her out by pulling the shirt slowly over his head and dropping it onto the ground. He smirked as Cindy's eyes skimmed over his body with appreciation. She stared at the tribal tattoo that took up his shoulder, upper arm, and most of the right side of his chest and torso. Her eyes went lower as she brought up a hand to run her fingers down his hard, well-defined abs.

"Mm. You like that, mamí?" Riley grinned, lowering down on her again. "That impress you or somethin'?" Cindy chuckled sexily as he started to suck her neck again.

"Mhm." She managed to get out, her breathing hitched.

"I got somethin' else that might impress you." He murmured into her ear. He heard her gasp as he slid his hands down to the bottom hem of her dress, placing them on the sides of her bare thighs. Then, slowly he took the material between his fingers and began to ride it up, shimmying it up over her hips until it was at her waist. He took a glance and about lost his mind staring at her tiny pair of panties. They were a soft pink color with black trim. And it was all _lace_.

"_Fuck_, you sexy." Riley mumbled, gazing at her lower half.

"You like that or somethin', Reez?" Cindy asked softly, running a hand enticingly through her blonde tresses. Riley smirked and pressed himself lower on her in response. Cindy's cheeks turned pink at the feeling of his hard against her pelvis.

"I think you can tell that I like that." He whispered before rubbing his length against her in one slow grind. Cindy moaned at that and pulled him closer on top of her. Riley kissed her lips again while continuing to dry-hump her pleasurably. They both were moaning now, Cindy's nails digging into his back as Riley's grinds began to get harder as he pressed against her more. At this point, Riley had completely stopped thinking. His mind was on auto-pilot as he did this. He wasn't focused on anything other than how _good_ it felt.

He _wanted_ her.

"Reezy," Cindy managed breathily, pulling her lips only centimeters from his. "_Please_." She begged in a moan, her eyes locking onto his.

And _she_ wanted _him_.

Riley gave her a fast and intense kiss, parting after to ask only one more question.

"Bedroom?"

"Now." She demanded before pressing her lips to his again. Riley smirked into it as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up with her. He then slid his hands down to her ass and easily hiked her up, carrying her as he rose from the couch. Cindy had her legs firmly wrapped around his waist, her hands continuing to run through his hair as Riley kept kissing her while walking. The two laughed into their kisses as the trip to the bedroom was slightly rocky, Riley bumping side to side into the walls as he staggered down the hall. Finally, he made it to the door of her room. He entered and kicked the door shut behind him before also kicking off his shoes. Then he made his way to Cindy's queen-sized bed and tossed her down. She giggled as Riley gave her a smirk before slowly climbing on top of her.

"C'mere, girl." He murmured before pulling her up into a sitting position with him. He kissed her as his eager hands went to her back. He felt all the criss-crossing strings and the studded fastener in the middle that held it all together. His hands fumbled with the damn thing, not knowing how to get it undone.

_Fuck __**this**__._

Without thought, Riley took the object in his hands and snapped it, making the strings fall freely.

"Oops." Riley murmured into the kiss, tossing the broken clasp onto the ground with a light clatter. Cindy chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Pay me back later."

"I gotchu _now_, girl." He grinned as he gently laid her back down. His hands moved to the now useless shoulder straps of the dress. Slowly, he started to pull it down. His jaw went slack at the sight of her _bare_ chest. Cindy smirked at his expression.

"I couldn't wear a bra with the open back of this dress." She explained quietly.

"Thank _God_. Damn." Riley licked his lips, eyes _locked_ on them as he quickly yanked the rest of the dress down her legs and off her body. He pulled back up and took her lips with his, giving her a slow and deep kiss with lots of tongue. Cindy moaned loudly when Riley brought his hands up and cupped her breasts, starting to massage them firmly while he kissed her. He sucked on her bottom lip juicily as he pulled back slightly, then he kissed her chin, down the front of her neck, past her collarbone, and finally to her chest. He felt Cindy tighten her legs around his waist when he softly swept his tongue along her breast as he came to the nipple. He gave her bud a flick before taking it into his mouth and sucking while his free hand cupped her other breast. Cindy moaned and raked her fingers through his rows when he moved to her left breast, applying the same technique.

"Reezy… ooh… _Reezy_…." Cindy panted between her whimpers, slightly squirming underneath him. Riley chuckled as he slowly pulled his mouth from her bud. He started to kiss down the center of her chest and down her stomach.

"Tell me you want me." He told her before sliding his tongue down into her navel.

"_Ah_," Cindy went an octave higher at the feeling. "I… I want you."

Riley grinned. He liked the way that sounded coming out of her mouth. He rose up from her before he quickly undid his buckle and pulled down his zipper. Then, he placed one hand on the rim of his jeans and one hand in his right pocket, digging for something. As he slowly started to pull his pants down, he removed his other hand from his pocket with a wrapped Trojan Magnum. He always strapped up and purposefully carried condoms in his pockets, just in case.

"You want me right now, girl?" Riley smirked after he was left in his dark red boxer briefs. He saw that Cindy's eyes were focused right on his manhood, staring at the outline of his noticeable erection.

"Yes… _right_ now." Cindy nodded her head shakily, eyes still on him. Riley continued to smirk as he placed both hands (one holding the condom between his fingers) on the bed on both sides of her hips. Then he slowly leaned his face down so that he was back at her navel.

"Tell me…." He kissed her belly button before kissing a tiny trail that led to the top of her panties. "That you need me." He whispered before gently taking the band of the material between his teeth. Cindy gasped as Riley grinned up at her, still while holding the lacy fabric. Then, slowly and teasingly, he started to pull it down.

"I need you, Riley. God, I need you _now_!" Cindy moaned loudly as Riley tugged them down until she was entirely revealed. Then he took it with his hands and shimmied them the rest of the way down. He stared at her body in awe. _Damn_.

Riley nodded slowly before moving up to give Cindy a hot kiss on the mouth. Then he pulled away slowly, back into a half sitting position. He put the edge of the condom wrapped in his mouth while he used both hands to slide down his briefs. He grinned at Cindy's expression. Then he reached up and held onto the condom before he ripped the wrapper open with his teeth. As he started to slowly roll it up himself, he stared down at her, making a satisfied nod. Then once he was ready, he placed his hands on both sides of her body and leaned down to her, hovering teasingly.

"_Done_, babe." He promised, answering her request and granting her wish.

* * *

Awwwwwww snap. Things. Just got. Steamy. And they _definitely_ just passed friendly.

Sooooo what's gonna happen when these two awaken… all sobered up… together… in the same bed?

We'll just have to find out next chapter, won't we?

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I had to cut the explicit details. I had started this story _before_ Fanfic admins started trippin' over the rating shit (of course). Hope it was still satisfying :)

Disclaimers: I do not own copyrights to _Slow Motion_ (feat. Soulja Slim) by Juvenile, Victoria's Secret, _In Da Club_ by 50 Cent, "Fuck the Police" phrase, Ciroc, Alcoholics Anonymous, _Sure Thing_ by Miguel, Trojan Magnum condoms, or any other word, item, phrase, letter, in the chapter that I don't own! :D Also, the part about H.R. Paperstacks is from _The Real_ Boondocks episode where he's naming aliases. And of course, everyone knows that the "_FUCK y'all lookin' at_?" line is Ed's phrase from… just about every Boondocks episode that he's in! :)

Reviews make my day! Let me know if you hate it or love it! You know I appreciate every single one! :)

More soon! It's about to go down in the mornin', y'all! ;)

~Schweetie

Advice of the day: Lay off the liquor. Don't start talkin' sexual with your best friend when you're drunked up. And above all, wrap it up! ;)


	5. The Aftermath: Part III

Ayooo! New chapter comin' atcha! :D

Thaaaaankk yoouu's:

taydo-the-potato: lmao, you can't deal with them? well my dear, you probably aren't gonna be able to deal with them for the majority of the story ;) haha, thanks so much for the review, girl! can't wait for another update on your story! :D

Che Black Diamond: lmaaaaooo! girl, I rolled at your review! that's too funny! XD but haha, I'm glad you liked the scene! tryna keep it spicy, y'know? glad it paid off and I'm glad you liked it! thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter! :)

Jazavelli: hahahahaha, oh yes, I am trying to make Riley slightly sexier than my BWUR story. it's actually kinda fun to write him as a different version from that story :3 in this one he's younger and wilder, not tied down bein' a uncle, and has no responsibilities, so he's able to really do anything without any regrets or consequences (well, except for last night ;)). I like havin' the opportunity to really let him go all out in this one ;) lmaaoo, oh you already know Cindy's a hustlaaa! and definitely; like a good homie, Reezy is there when called! ;) hahahah, I'm glad you found her cute at that part! lmao, that white girl is not being smart at all. Riley's gonna beat dat ass… up! ;) ;) "Oh, someone turned 21 with a bang *wink wink*" LMAAAAOOOO! girl, I literally lol'ed! XD thanks for the review! I'm real glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one! and uhhh, can a homie get an update on yours please? :D

LovinHueyFreeman: … well DAMN. it's like dat then? smh. no love :P anywaayys, I'm glad you liked the chapter, traitor! ;) lmaaaooo, I'm with you! if I was Jax, I woulda stopped the questions as soon as she tossed that hundo down and snatched it right up! lol! hahaha! Riley gets a lil sexual when he gets a lil bit of that drank in him. can't keep his eyes or them hands off her body, mm-hmm! we see him! much different than BWUR Reezy. this one's a little wilder and a bit more aggressive. he be goin' after what he wants without holdin' back ;) whoooo, drunken birthday sex! the hangovers and the regrets are definitely not too far away! damn, now you robbin' me! well you know what, you just gave me clearance to sue YO ass! dat's right nigga, you bout to gimme them socks back! PLUS interest! (people that don't read our comments to each other back and forth probably think we're CRAZY. lmao!)! thanks for the review, girl! can't WAIT til you update your story THIS WEEK! :D

bunnybabe247: hahah, I love Ed's quote too! and you already know, they gon' have a talk. haha, I definitely see them as being the flirty type of drunks too ('specially Reezy ;))! the cop scene got a lil scandalous, huh? glad you liked and glad you also enjoyed the songs! thanks for the review! :D

thehip-hopprincess: awwwww! wow, your review really warmed my heart, my dear! I'm really glad that you've been reading my stories and enjoy them! that made my day! :) thank you so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter (as well as the conclusion to BWUR)! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: oh, the old school songs are always the best :) hahaha, curse you, Fanfic! but it's all good. I'll work around the barriers ;) and yeaaahh, things got a lil intense last night, those horny niggas :) lmao! hope you enjoy the chapter! thanks for the review! :D

anon: lmao! seeing you list everything you liked always makes me smile! thanks so much for the review! glad you liked it! :D

Paige1292: hahahah, you and Jaz WERE right, you smart cookies! :) and hmm, how's this next morning gonna go? regardless… you know they're gettin' it in again ;) hahah, they were definitely feelin' up on each other a lil too much. Riley said "Who?" when she asked if they were gone. he done forgot while gettin' a lil too happy! ;) tsk, Tish is a sideline hoe. let's not even deal with her ratchet ass right now :P haha, oh when Huey and Jaz find out… and they WILL find out… it'll get a lil awkkwwaaarrddd! ;) thanks so much for the review, girl! and HEY, this randomly popped up in my head yesterday, but I can't wait til you update _**Really Tho?**_ I went back and read the last chapter the other day and was laughing again at the part with Riley and Huey in the cab all tripped up! lmaaoo! update soooon! :D

Mr. Alaska: you baaaaaaccckkk! :D (**3**): hahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed the clubbing scene! I thoroughly enjoyed your Nigga Logic. LMAAAAAOOOO! ohmygosh boy, I'm sorryyyy! I completely forgot! maybe if SOME nigga hadn't run off for like YEARS, I woulda remembered! … I still loves ya though :) (**4**): haha, Cindy is trippy as hell when she's drunk while Reezy is BOLD as hell. mmmm-hmm! can't keep his hands off her! flirtin', rubbin', caressin'… damn what's next? …oh yeah… fuckkiinnn'. hahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed that scene, ya nasty! tried to do it justice as much as Fanfic would allow bein' rated M and all. lmao! thanks for the reviews! I know you betta update your story soooon! :D

Sodakandy: (**3**): haha, glad you liked the chapter! look at those two. Riley attractin' stalkers while Cindy's eyeing the gay men. not a good look. haha, I don't like Tish either. blah! she a hoe. lmao, Huey does not like hugging Cindy. I don't think he likes being around her that much, but that's beside the point :D (**4**): hahaha no, I didn't know that about the H.R. Paperstacks thing! I read somewhere that Aaron McGruder does do that a lot though, incorporate things derived from other shows/movies into his work! :D lmaaaoo, your teacher DANCED to Slow Motion? I think I would lose it. lol! and of course, safe sex all the time! no exceptions! :) glad you like the story! thanks for the review! :)

ILoveYou1234567890123: damn girl, you just went and announced to the WORLD that I'mma freak! how could you! …naaaww, that ain't no secret ;) lol! jk. hahah, noooo I wasn't able to write the entire thing out as much as I wanted to. Fanfic nixed that idea when they started trippin' -_- but it's all good! to make up for it, I'm just tryna work around the censors ;) haha, oh we'll see how they react when they wake up. and giiirrlll, you know a night ain't right without a lil R. Kelly. that's my nigga right thur! ;) lmaaaooo! girl, I don't know about you. you are super random, but I loves it! you make me giggle :) glad you liked the chapter and hope you enjoy the update! thanks for the review! :D

Guest: hahaha, I'm glad you liked it and found it hot! that's what I was going for! ;) and we'll soon find out how they'll react! enjoy and thank you for the review! :D

janiyahconnor: aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review! :D

* * *

Hello my dears! Back with a new chapter! :)

Well… they danced… they flirted… they kissed… annddd they sexed… and that's awesome… y'know… when you're drunk off your ASS.

But now it's morning (probably afternoon but you get the deal)… and they're sobering… what's about to happen when they see each other… lying next to each other… naked….

Oh crap.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_**I'm prepared to blackmail you with this picture of you wearing Kanye West venetian sunglasses, nut-hugger jeans and Louis Vuitton driving shoes."**_

"_That's Photoshopped."_

"_**Tell that to Media Takeout."**_

_**~Ed Wuncler Sr. **__and Huey Freeman__; __The Red Ball_

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"_Ohh… ohhhh…oh God Reezy, right there! Right there!"_

"_I've gotchu, baby."_

"_Ahh… I'm… mmm, I'm so close!"_

"_Mm… me too, bay!"_

"_Aah… aahhh… Reezy!"_

"_Release, baby!"_

"_RILEY!"_

"Cindy…." Riley unknowingly mumbled in his sleep. He then began to stir in the place he laid. He clutched the pillow tighter over his head in an attempt to stop the _pounding_ of his aching headache. It hurt even more when he tried to remember his recent dream. That shit had been _crazy_. The dream itself had seemed so far away and cloudy. The only things he remembered were certain words… and moans. But he couldn't really make out any faces. Obviously he knew he was in the dream from the way the chick had been screaming his name, but he didn't see her face. Weird. And even weirder? It felt so _real_, as if half the stuff had really happened. Like it was a dream mixed with memories.

Riley's stomach lurched. He felt like _shit_. His head hurt like a bitch, his mouth felt like an ashtray, his body felt sore all over, and he was exhausted as hell. He just prayed he wasn't going to puke, but feared like that could come at any time.

He made another groan as just _thinking_ about throwing up had him feel even more nauseous. _Need a damn Aspirin._ He thought as he slowly pulled the pillow off his head, beginning to open his eyes. When he did, he was followed by another, more prominent thought:

_Where the hell _am_ I?_

Blue walls… large dresser… tall shelving… white nightstand…. Riley took in the fuzzy images that he saw from his line of vision. He definitely knew the room, but in his state, couldn't recall how it was familiar. More importantly, he couldn't remember how he got there.

"The fuck?" He said aloud, rubbing his head as he was ready to sit up.

"Ugghh..."

Riley froze immediately at the sound of someone's voice and a shuffling movement behind him. He slowly turned around from his side facing the wall to his other side, now facing the rest of the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of a small form next to him, sleeping away from him on her side. It was clearly a female from the evident curves of her body wrapped tightly underneath the sheet. The only other detail that Riley noticed was the….

Hair.

The _incessantly_ long hair, sprawled in every which direction.

The style of the hair, appearing to be very silky, smooth, and naturally wavy.

And of course, the color of the hair: a mix between a soft golden blonde and a light honey shade.

Oh… _shit_.

Did they… did they seriously….

Riley's jaw was dropped as he stared speechless. Luckily (and/or unluckily) for him, he didn't get a chance to say or think whatever was in his head. Because she slowly began to turn over.

Her eyes were open and slowly blinking, as if she had just been laying awake for a short while already. As she rolled, the cover slipped down… revealing her naked breasts.

_Shit._

And then she finally turned to her side… where she was facing Riley.

Her eyes began to widen when they locked onto his.

Her jaw fell open as well.

Then she slowly looked down, taking in Riley's bare chest… before looking down and taking in her own. Then her eyes snapped back to Riley's. He knew it was about to happen, but didn't have time to cover his ears before-

"_AAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

"OWWW! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, CALM DOWN!" Riley shouted, closing his eyes and covering his hands over his ears. When peeked one eye open, Cindy had the sheet clutched to her chest tightly and one hand over her mouth, as if to prevent her from screaming.

"Oh my God…." She uttered, slightly muffled. "Oh my _God_… tell me we didn't." She said raspily after slowly lowering her hand from her mouth.

Riley blinked at her before glancing down at their bodies. He didn't have to look under the covers to know that he was naked… just like her.

"Real answer or fake one?" He finally replied, looking into her eyes again. She then smacked a palm on her forehead and ran it furiously through her hair.

"Oh my _GOD_! What the fuck happened last night? _How_ the fuck did this happen?" She vented remorsefully.

"Alcohol." Riley muttered before sitting up more. He glanced on the floor and noticed that his boxers were lying several feet from the base of the bed. _How the hell did they get all the way over there? I toss 'em or somethin'?_

"Clearly, but that's beside the point. What _happened_ though? What the fuck lead to us-aah! Riley!" Cindy shrieked, bringing her hand up as a visor when he rose from the bed.

"OW, dammit! Stop with the shoutin'!" Riley held his ear as he moved past the foot of the bed.

"What the _hell_, nigga? Why didn't you warn me or somethin'?" She hissed, still while shielding her eyes.

"Cin, let's not pretend. It ain't like we haven't already seen each other." He replied honestly over his shoulder, now sliding up his briefs. He heard her let out a frustrated sigh when he turned back to retrieve his pants. There was a short moment of silence before he heard her voice again.

"Please tell me you used a condom, Riley." She squeaked out.

Riley paused as his jeans were halfway up his legs. He quickly yanked them all the way up before digging into his pockets. He always kept four wrapped rubbers on him at all times, no more no less. Don't ask him why, it was his lucky number ("Cuz five minus one is four when I flick you off, muthafucka!" He had once said when asked in elementary school. The teacher had not been pleased).

As he felt around, he realized that his pockets were empty and his condoms were all gone. That _shocked_ him. He always carried an excess of condoms with him as a back-up; he never knew if he was gonna see someone in the morning and then around late be with somebody else, so he kept extra just in case. But he never _ever_ used more than one for a girl. He took the phrase one-night stand _very_ literally. Besides that, he never felt the need to even go another round with a chick.

Did he really fuck Cindy four times last night?

"Y-yeah." Riley finally answered, his back still turned to her. "I did." He heard her let out a small sigh of relief before she groaned.

"Ohh, I feel like I'm gonna be sick." He turned back to see her holding her stomach as she hunched forward.

"Don't even joke." Riley's stomach churned again from thinking about it. "I'm… uggh, I'm… gonna use yo bathroom." He managed, trying to choke down the rising bile in the back of his throat. As he walked to the door, he gave the floor another sweep. _The fuck is my shirt at? _He thought when he didn't see it. He rolled his eyes when he approached the door and opened it. As he stepped out and began to pull it shut, he made eye contact with Cindy. Her wild hair was like a blonde mane the way it fell around her. The makeup that had been applied to her eyes was much darker now and smudged. Her cheeks were stained a bright shade of pink as she continued to look back at Riley, seeming to be at a loss for words as was he. Riley held their gaze for another moment before finally lowering his eyes and closing the door all the way shut.

_This shit is crazy._ He thought, rubbing his eye as he started to make his way down the hallway. How did all of this happen? What in the _hell_ led him to sleep with Cindy, his best homie? Riley squinted at the bright light as he entered her bathroom. He then walked to the sink and stared at his reflection in the medicine cabinet mirror. Damn, he looked fucked up. His eyes were droopy and had bags underneath them, he had a 5 o'clock shadow sprouting on the bottom half of his face, and on top of that, his braids were looking nappy as hell. Obviously, this was the biggest sign of distress for him, being as though they had been _perfect_ when he left the house last night. Now they were all kinky lookin' and shit…. He and Cindy must've gotten a little… _rough_.

Riley shook his head as he turned on the water, beginning to scoop up handfuls to splash and cleanse his face. But that didn't erase his resuming thoughts. Instead, it led him to think about it _more_. His brain started to throb again, but Riley pushed past it. Now that he knew what really happened and that it _hadn't_ been a dream, fresh occurrences began to return to his mind in small fragments. Their grinding throughout the night… the way he had sneakily kissed her (what he _didn't_ remember is what influenced him to even do that)… a last drink for the night back at her place… then all the sudden… he vaguely remembered himself making a move on her… holding her… kissing on her… _literally_ grinding and humping all up on her… and then eventually, boom… they were fuckin' it out on her bed.

Riley made a slight groan in the back of his throat as he opened the mirror cabinet, reaching for the bottle of Listerine. The noise he made was coming from half regret and half… not? He couldn't justify his reasoning _at all_, other than the fact that, selfishly… he was starting to remember how _good_ it had been. Shit, not that he _had_ to remember. Him taking the liberty to use all four of his condoms spoke for itself. If he really went four rounds on Cindy then, whoooo… he already knew… that shit had been on _point. _His hand was shaky as he poured some mouthwash into the cup/cap. He was starting to remember her moans… and his moans, for that matter… her bangin' body… how good she felt, the way she rode him… and how good she felt in _general… _in other words, it had been, ahem… a nice squeeze….

Riley almost threw up his mouthful of mouthwash, along with whatever else was eating away at his stomach, after he had briefly tried to gargle. That shit burned his throat. Not smart. He spat it out and coughed a little before pouring himself another cup. He was going to need a few of these. But as he rinsed and repeated again and again, his returning memories continued to resurface, playing a constant loop in his head. All his thoughts were on Cindy and how he _shamefully_ wished that he _wasn't_ hard right now.

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

_I just slept with my best friend._

This had been a recurring thought in Cindy's mind ever since her bedroom door had been pulled and she had been left to herself in silence; it was the perfect time to think about the infamy that she had just done.

_I just slept with Young Reezy. Riley Escobar. Riley Freeman… my best friend._

Cindy now stood in her robe as she dug inside her dresser to find something to throw on. She let out a big sigh as she searched. What the hell was _wrong_ with her? Why would she _ever_ do what she did? She fought to remember the events of last night but was coming up short. Her head was _killing_ her. She did way too many shots last night. And she had no one to blame but herself. She should have _never_ drank that much. Hell, she should've never agreed to pay for _Riley's_ drinks! She had single-handedly helped him get drunk off his ass. God, this really _was_ all her fault.

Cindy hastily grabbed a fresh change of clothes before closing her drawer. As she turned, she made a small yelp as she stepped on something hard. She glanced onto the floor and leaned down, scooping up the small, shiny object. The broken object to be exact.

The studded fastener that once held her dress together.

And just like that, she got a memory.

_Cindy heard Riley grunt into their kiss before she felt the back of her dress fall loose._

"_Oops." He murmured against her lips as there was then the sound of a rattling on the floor. Cindy giggled at his aggressiveness. That was sexy._

"_Pay me back later." She purred seductively._

"_I gotchu _now_, girl." Riley smirked irresistibly as he lowered her down on her back before continuing._

Cindy massaged her temple with one hand as more events started to piece themselves together. _Oh. My. God._ She was blushing red at the returning memories. She now started to remember their night. That last drink… that _kiss_… and how things had spiraled out of control from there. Then she started to remember Riley in particular. Her face heated up more at the thought. His kisses… _everywhere_…. His touches… _everywhere_…. The way he had made her feel more pleasure than she had in a _long_ while. Like damn though. The boy had a _stroke_. She now remembered how loud her screams and moans had been. No wonder her throat was sore now, along with _other_ areas of her body… but… in a _good_ way.

Cindy shook her head as she laid her clothes on the bed, leaned down to floor again to pick up her discarded dress (dammit, she had just bought it), and balled it up along with the clasp as she went to the small trash can beside her bed. She pulled it out from underneath her nightstand, ready to shove them in, but stopped herself as she looked inside, noticing something.

_WHAT?_ She widened her eyes and looked one more time to make sure she wasn't trippin'. One… two… three... four…. Four balled up tissues, clearly wrapping up something. She didn't have to guess what was inside them.

_Did we really have sex four times last night?_ Cindy thought in shock. _Really?_

She only blinked at the garbage one more time before tossing her useless dress and fastener inside. Then she silently moved to her bed, scooped up her clothes, and made her way out of the room to use her other bathroom.

This was all too much to think about.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

* * *

After a speedy freshening up by washing her face (the circles under her eyes refused to disappear), brushing her teeth (she almost threw up twice due to the taste), and trying to tame her mussed hair (she couldn't lie though… she had some good-ass sex hair), Cindy was good to go. She now was wearing a plain white cami with her Victoria's Secret PINK shorts. She stared at herself in the mirror as she let out a slow exhale. If Riley hadn't left yet, they were going to have to talk. It was bound to be awkward. She just willed herself to try and stay calm. She did _not_ want their friendship to suffer over this.

With that in mind, she ran a hand through her hair once more before turning around, exiting the bathroom, and quietly making her way down the hallway. She slowed her steps when she spotted Riley on her couch. He hadn't noticed her being as though he was looking down at his cellphone. He was now back in his black long-sleeve shirt, his vest jacket lying on the arm of the couch beside him. His hat was cocked to the side on his head, slightly hiding those intense and beautiful brown eyes.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT?_ Cindy snapped in her head. Beautiful? Where did _that_ come from? She was trippin'! Shaking the thought away, she lightly cleared her throat as she started to walk into the living room again. Riley immediately glanced up and made eye contact with her. Cindy almost felt the need to hold her breath at the look he gave her.

"You're still here." She wanted to kick herself for stating the obvious.

"Yeah… my ride ain't here, remember?" He replied quietly, sliding his phone into his pocket.

_DUH, stupid. _Cindy scolded herself.

"Oh yeah." She tried to fight the warming of her cheeks as she slowly made her way over to the couch and sat down.

Silence.

This was so weird to Cindy. It was like they were two strangers sitting on a public bench, one at one end and one at the other. She casted a subtle glance at him as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She was almost startled to see him looking right back at her. She moved her hand down to gently rub the back of her neck. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed that Riley was _still_ looking… more like _staring_ actually. She saw that his eyes were carefully observing her. They stared at her profile, slowly moving from her head, to the side of her torso, and down to her crossed legs. And either she was trippin' _again_… or she could've _sworn_ that she just saw him chew on the corner of his bottom lip. The _fuck_? Since when was Riley a lip-biter? And… why did that look so sexy on that boy?

"So…." Riley broke the silence first after clearing his throat. "We gonna talk about this?"

Cindy finally turned her head back to look directly at him, then gave a nod. "Yeah… let's talk." She said softly. Riley nodded as well before his brow furrowed slightly.

"Aiight first of all, this is awkward as hell." He told her bluntly before scooting down until they were only about a foot away. Cindy had to chuckle to herself; at least he seemed to be acting normal. "There." He said before draping his right arm along back of the couch behind Cindy's head. She gave him a small grin before lowering her eyes.

"…Cin." She lifted her eyes when he spoke again. He was staring at her intently, looking as if he was trying to form the right words to say. "Look… I just wanna know for real…. Do you still see me as a just a friend?"

Wow, she hadn't expected _that_ question coming from him.

Cindy took a deep breath before answering. "Yes…. Do you?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, so do I." He looked relieved. "Like, this hasn't changed how I know that I feel about you."

"Right!" Cindy turned more to face him fully. "Last night was a bad idea."

"Terrible idea." He agreed, moving his free hand to casually rest in the tiny gap between them.

"Awful idea." She trailed her eyes from his now close hand all the way up his arm and back to his serene eyes again.

"Definitely a mistake." He gently grazed his fingers on her knee as he said this, not breaking eye contact with Cindy.

"We shouldn't ever let it happen again." Cindy's voice had gotten softer as she felt that she had moved herself a little closer to Riley now.

"Never." His voice was husky right before he licked his lips.

And then, in what seemed like _moments_ after the last word had been spoken, they were kissing again. Cindy had crawled onto his lap, her legs straddled around him as she raked her fingers through his rows after tossing his hat off. Riley moaned as he slid his hands under her shirt and ran his hands up and down her back. He then caused her to moan when he brought one hand around to the front to rub her chest. Cindy quickly leaned forward to push him down on his back while they continued to make out. Riley trailed his hands down to her behind and started to rub and squeeze while she grinded on him. It was _hot_.

Now, Cindy didn't know when… but somewhere in between the time when she felt Riley slide his hand underneath the band of her shorts and she was trailing her own hand down to his belt buckle… something clicked in her head.

_What… are… you DOING?_

Cindy's hand froze and she stopped kissing him as she snapped her eyes open. It took another short moment for Riley's eyes to open, but when they did, they doubled in size. They immediately pulled their locked lips from each other's before Cindy scrambled to get off him.

"What the fuck!" She exclaimed instantly, her heart racing from the adrenaline rush. "What the _fuck_ are we _doing_, Riley? Dammit, we just said it was a mistake!"

"Yeah I know! But this time all _dat_ sure didn't seem like no mistake!" He countered, just as wired as she was. He was now sitting in the corner of the couch, breathing hard while Cindy rested on her knees right in front of him.

"You started it!" Cindy had no idea why she was pointing fingers… at all.

"_You_ did! Givin' me dat look!" He shot back, getting slightly in her space as he pointed back at her. Then his eyes softened as he held her gaze. "…Dat same look you got on right now…." He murmured. Cindy knew it was ready to start again, but couldn't stop herself as she eagerly accepted the kiss when Riley leaned to connect his lips to hers. She sighed in a moan as he now pushed her onto her back and continued to kiss her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her rational thoughts were quickly fading as Riley grinded against her and kissed her the way he so wonderfully did. Ironically, he was the one to snap out of it this time, stopping mid-grind as he paused the kiss to slowly pull back. Cindy blushed deeply as she looked up into his eyes. _What the HELL?_

"This is fuckin' crazy." Riley muttered, practically reading her mind.

"I _know_!"

Riley groaned loudly in frustration as he rose off her and scooted back a bit. "Damn." He mumbled as he ran his hands over his face and over the top of his head. Cindy tried to catch her breath as she silently sat next to him.

"This is crazy." She eventually repeated quietly, more-so to herself than Riley.

"Yeah… but is it really?"

She turned her head to look at Riley as she heard him speak. He was looking at the ground, his elbows resting on his knees as his hands were clasped together. He finally turned his head to look at her.

"You remember our conversation last night?"

Cindy used her hand to make the wishy-washy gesture. "Not really. You?"

"Bits and pieces. The main part I remember is the talk we had right before… you know." He gave her a look before continuing. "We were mainly just talkin' about our relationships and how we both haven't been… _satisfied_ in a while…." He watched her expression as Cindy started to nod. This was starting to sound familiar to her. Riley leaned up and turned his body more to face her.

"Look… you deserve someone who can do you right… literally." He gave a wry grin. "And I deserve someone who can hold my attention for longer than a minute…. We homies… best friends _first_… but we got a good thing, girl."

"Perfect match." Cindy added softly in agreement.

Riley paused slightly before speaking again. "I think we should keep this... _option _open… just in case we ever need each other… as friends…."

Cindy was silent for a moment. Was Riley… was he really suggesting what she thought he was?

"I mean it's all up to you." He added quickly. "I'm just sayin'… last night was good, girl."

"It was." Cindy admitted with a nod.

Riley tilted his head to the side a little as he shrugged his shoulders in question. "So…?"

Cindy bit her lip as she looked at him, thinking. _Is this a good idea? At _all_? He's my best friend! Shit, I don't know._

She took a breath before speaking. "…We'll talk." She raised an eyebrow when Riley smirked at her in return.

"What, you gonna have your people get back to mine or somethin'?"

"Boy!" Cindy giggled, lightly swatting at him.

"I mean I didn't know we were schedulin' appointments for niggas nowadays." Cindy continued to laugh as she nudged him by leaning into him. He snickered and nudged his arm back into hers with a grin.

"How are you so relaxed and _calm_ about this?" She wanted to know honestly.

Riley shrugged, still smiling. "That's just how I am. Why the hell would I freak out? Yeah, maybe it wasn't the best decision to do what we did last night, but I dunno…. We can make the best out of a bad situation and all dat shit."

Cindy chuckled again and shook her head at him. "You're so dumb, boy."

"I'm _your_ boy." He gave her a playful wink before rising from the couch. Cindy grinned as he grabbed her hand and hauled her up. "C'mon and drive a nigga home, girl. I'm hungry as a beast and I just wanna hot shower."

"Who is _you_ tellin'? But I just wanna soak awhile in an actual bath, feel me? Pour some bubbles, light some scented candles, play some music, and just chill."

"…Nigga, you gay."

"If you don't shuddup!"

"You such a chick though."

"Well, I do have tits and a vag, you know."

"I always figured, but I found out last night for _SURE_."

Riley cracked up and blocked himself when Cindy started hitting him. "You're so fuckin' _stupid_, boy!" She couldn't help but giggle along with his contagious laughter as she whacked him.

He was dumb… but that was her homie for life.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"My baby." Riley grinned when he saw his car parked behind Dorothy.

"Oh, gimme a break." Cindy smirked as she pulled her Camaro up to the curb. "The hell outta my car and go get 'your baby.'"

Riley had his hand on the door and froze. "Shit." He hissed.

"What?"

"I already know Huey got my keys on him. I really don't wanna talk to dat nigga."

Cindy's eyes slightly widened. "You can _not_ let him find out what happened."

"You think? He's the _last_ person I'd be tellin'. Fuck naw." Riley shook his head. "He just asks way too many questions. He's suspicious as hell about everything."

"Just act hungover… well, _more_ hungover. Don't talk much, grab the keys, and bounce!"

"Girl, you already know my brother be crazy. If I'm _too_ hungover, he ain't gonna gimme the keys and say some shit like I ain't ready to drive yet."

"Dat's bullshit. _I_ drove here fine, didn't I?" She gave Riley a look when he only raised his eyebrows in response and glanced in the other direction.

"Yeaaahh… _suuurre_…."

"Shut _up_, nigga. Just go get yo keys." Cindy pushed him to get out of the car. "Don't tell him _nothin'_."

"I won't. But aye, hang here til I get out, aiight?"

"Whateva, nigga. Just hurry up." Riley nodded before opening the door and hopping out. He closed it before making his way up the path to Granddad's house. The door was unlocked when he got there, so he quietly entered. He heard the sound of the TV coming from the living room, so he slowly walked in. The only person he found was Granddad sitting in his recliner, reading the newspaper.

"Boy! Who the _hell_ told you to walk up in this house? You don't live here no mo' so I know you best start knockin'!" He glared as he glanced up from his paper. Riley gave him a deadpan expression back.

"Fo'real though? It's like that?"

"It's _been_ like that! Between you just comin' and goin' as you please and yo nappy-headed brother just thinkin' this is a bed and breakfast, I'm gonna change the locks! _You_ already got yo own place but are _still_ here all the damn time! _Huey_ is just moochin' off me for yet _another_ summer when what he really needs to do is go room with little what's-her-name next door! Mmm-hm! Changin' the locks! That's exactly what I'mma do. Gonna call up somebody tomorrow morning. Oooh, I can't wait to see y'all faces when you just stand at the door not knowin' _what_ to do! Gonna get me some popcorn and just wave at y'all from the window…." By this point, Riley had been completely tuning out his grandfather ever since the man held the newspaper back up to his face. He was quietly beginning to exit the room when he noticed something on top of the entertainment center.

_Granddad's Bill-Cosby-lookin' sunglasses… hmm…._

"Oooh, and I'll reengage my security alarm again. Yeah, just in case y'all try to be some slick niggas and sneak through the windows. Noooope! Not today, boy! Y'all ready to be locked the hell out!" The man was _still_ rambling. He didn't notice that Riley had swiped the glasses and already left the room.

Riley now was making his way up the stairs. He quickly made his way down the hall and slid the glasses onto his face before nudging his old bedroom door open. He located Huey sitting at his old desk, typing away on his laptop.

"Thanks for knocking." He spoke, not turning.

Riley grunted in response. The less words the better. Huey turned and glanced over his shoulder. Then he raised his ever-present eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing Granddad's glasses?"

"The light is fuckin' wit my eyes, nigga." Riley responded in a smooth lie. Naw, the real reason was because Huey could sense when his brother was hiding something just by _looking_ at him. All he had to do was get in and the hell out. "You got my car keys?"

"Are you fit to drive?"

"_Give me_ my damn car keys, bitch." Riley growled. He did _not_ wanna start this shit. "I'm fuckin' fine! Cindy drove me home and we both good! I can walk a straight fuckin' line, I can do my alphabet backwards, all of it! Just gimme my keys! I got shit to do at my place, aiight?" Huey just rolled his eyes at his outburst.

"You're lucky I don't make you pass those tests right now." He replied as he reached into his pocket. "And what is so urgent that you need to do?"

"It's called _nunya_, nigga! Damn!" Riley snapped after snatching his keys from Huey's hand. He quickly turned and began to leave the room. _Yes! Made it out without no-_

"So about what happened with you and McPhearson last night…?" He heard his brother's voice say.

"WHAT?" Riley whipped back around.

"I know what you did." Huey said simply.

"The fuck you mean, you don't know _nothin'_!" Riley's voice was raised and his heart was beating fast. How the _hell_ could he possibly know?

"Riley, I _saw_ you." He enunciated slowly.

"_WHAT_! THE _FUCK_!"

"What is wrong with you? Obviously you need to work on your camouflage. I saw you kiss her last night at the bar."

Riley paused immediately. He almost had a heart attack. "…Oh… y-you talkin' about that?"

"What _else_ would I be talking about?" Huey raised his eyebrow again.

"N-nothin'." Riley shook his head immediately. "And uh, that kiss was nothin'. She was just tryna help me lose this chick who was stalkin' me. But dat's it."

"Mm-hm." Huey's face was unreadable, just silently observing and evaluating Riley in a way that made him feel nervous.

"Yeah, soooo, I'm out. I'll see you later this week probably." Riley said before turning around and retreating out of the room. He felt his brother's eyes on his back as he left though. He couldn't get out of that house fast enough.

"Ayyyy, mission accomplished." Riley grinned as he stood in front of Cindy's passenger door.

"Nigga, why the hell you got on those glasses?" His friend answered in response. Riley pulled the shades off his face and folded them before shoving them into his front pocket.

"Don't ask." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, follow me back to my crib."

"Why?" Cindy asked, her voice suspicious. Riley smirked.

"Damn girl, get yo mind out the gutter. We _just_ fucked last night. I mean, I know you were tryna hop on it about a half hour ago, but-"

"Reez..." She warned, giving him a look.

He snickered. It was never too soon for jokes with him. "I'm playin'. But I wanna give you the money for the drinks at the club."

"You really don't need to, Reez. It wasn't a big deal-"

"Nigga, c'mon. Yo ass _betta_ follow me." Riley told her before walking away from her car.

"Don't get smart, bitch!" He heard her call out her open window. Riley just grinned as he went to the driver's side of his Toyota and unlocked the door. He got in and literally _sat_ there for over an entire minute. He suddenly heard Cindy blaring her horn while shouting loud and clear, being as though she had lowered her top down.

"NIGGA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' JUST _SITTIN'_ THERE?"

"HUSH THE FUCK UP, I'M MAKING SURE HUEY DIDN'T DO NOTHIN' TO MY CAR!"

* * *

In a little under ten minutes, Riley had eventually started his car, pulled off, and Cindy had followed him back to his place. She came inside his apartment with him but rolled her eyes when she was told to wait in the living room; Riley didn't want her knowing about his secret money stash in his room. ("You really think I'm gonna come down to your place, break in, and steal yo money when I have my own? I'm rich… _bitch_." She had used Ed the Third's old saying.) But Riley didn't care, he had her wait while he got his hidden money.

"One hundred and fifty bones, girl. Annndd one extra dollar for interest." He told her with a grin while placing the bills in her palm.

"I think you need to work on your interest rate." Cindy giggled. "But thank you." Then she looked down to "discreetly" stuff the folded wad in her shirt and down into her bra. Now why would she do that in front of him?

"Boo!" She gave Riley a look when he blatantly stared. "Nigga what? I didn't bring my purse or nothin'!"

"My bad." Riley finally tore his eyes away from her black bra and glanced back up to her eyes. Cindy shook her head and rolled her eyes before starting to move to the door with Riley behind her. As always, he walked her outside to her car. His apartment complex wasn't the nicest in the neighborhood and he didn't trust some of these shady-lookin' niggas that resided there.

"Well… it's been real." Cindy spoke as she came to her driver's door, hitting the button to unlock it before turning back to Riley. "Um… you gonna text me later?"

"Whatchu think, girl? After I drown myself in a shower and sleep for a couple hours, I'll holla."

"You better." She smiled as she opened her door. "I'll talk to you later, Reezy." He gently took her arm before she got in, making her turn her head back to him.

"We gonna _talk_-talk, girl?" He asked, referring to her earlier statement.

Cindy grinned and gave him a look. "Yes, Reezy. I already told you… we'll talk."

"We better." Riley smirked, lowering his eyes to give her a quick once-over. He noticed that her cheeks appeared a little pink when he looked back at her. Did he really have that effect on her?

"Getcha white ass back home, girl." He fought to hold back his chuckle as he nudged her to get in. She nudged him back before getting in and pulling her door shut. He stepped back and watched as she got situated before starting the car. Then, with a final look back at him as she flashed a tiny grin, she pulled off. Riley took glances back at her disappearing car as he made his way back to the front of his building. Damn… he still couldn't get over the events that took place last night. Things were still hazy for him, but he starting to remember more. But once again, the only thing his mind kept going back to was how good it was. And he wasn't gonna lie… he wanted to experience that again… _soon_… and sober.

_Uh-oh. _Riley thought as he felt an uneasy churning in his stomach. Then, in a flash he was _flying_ into his building, down the long hall, into his apartment (thank God he lived on the first floor), and going directly to his bathroom toilet.

"BLAAAUUUGGHHHH!"

Yeah… he _definitely_ needed to experience it sober next time.

* * *

Ewwwyyyy! I only threw up once in my entire life when I was 10. Worst experience ever. lol!

Anyyywaayyss, aside from that, how'd you like the chapter? The hangovers! The regrets! The talking! The almost _second_ round of sex (or really the FIFTH if you wanna get technical)! ;)

Disclaimers: I do not own any copyright to Aspirin, Listerine mouthwash, Victoria's Secret PINK brand, Chevy Camaro car, and the Bill Cosby glasses are mentioned in _The Real_ episode while the "I'm rich, bitch!" was said in _The Garden Party_ episode. Anything else I forgot to mention, you already know that I don't own anything. No word, letter, nothin'! :D

Show a girl some love with these reviews, knaa'mean? You like their talk? Wanna see 'em talk more? Eager for when they stop talkin' and get back to business? Yeaaahh, that's the one, I already know ;)

More soon! Gotta go work on this last chapter of my BWUR story (tear). But then I'll be right back and focused more on this for a while! So hang tight! Laytaaahhh ;)

~Schweetie


	6. Playing By The Rules

Yoooooo! Back with another update :)

Thank you's to my gorgeous readers as usual:

taydo-the-potato: lmao, Riley's so silly. doesn't know his own friend's house :) and haha, Cindy freaked out as expected XD lmaaoo, I caught you off-guard with them makin' out only seconds after sayin it was a "bad idea"? smh. shame ;) you already know that Huey's guard is always up. he gonna find out sooner or later. glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review! :D

EquinoxKnight01: … dude! you never told me to come out of the corner! *stomps back over* WELL, I'm glad you liked it even though I interrupted your sleep! thanks for the review and for relieving me of time-out (NOT)! ;) haha, for real though, thanks! glad you liked! :D

Paige1292: lmaaao! I swear, Fanfic always signs you out! XD anyyywaayys, yup only once, thank goodness! it was horrible though. I legit thought I was dying. lol! hahahahahha, after what I just said, they know we ain't talkin' about sex! ;) oh you know they're freaks! they was ready to get back to it again the morning after! it had to be on point! ;) lmao, Riley was ready to freak the hell out when Huey was tellin' him he knew and he saw them and shit. he escaped this time, but you know Huey gonna find out eventually ;) thanks so much for the review, girl! glad you liked! and gaaaahhh, I need an update on _**All This Love**_! the last one was CRAZY! :D

thehip-hopprincess: aw, I'm glad you liked it! and haha yes, it was awkward as hell :) smh, look at these silly fools. sayin' it won't happen again and they're right back to it. just sad ;) hahaha, Riley's such a fool! I'm glad you liked that line! :D thanks so much for the review! glad you enjoyed! :)

KODfreak: lmao, it does look that way :) thanks for the review!

Che Black Diamond: lmao, I was crackin' up just because your review just cut off and even you don't know what happened. that's happened to me before too and then I just feel stupid XD lmaaoo, you wanna be Cindy? damn, Reezy must put in work ;) aw, I'm sorry. just bein' precautious, I guess. I just don't wanna do it cuz the moment *I* try to post somethin', I feel mine's gonna be the first to be taken down and then I'm gonna be hella pissed! lol! :P and we'll have to wait and seeee! will Riley and Cindy be able to handle it? O.o thanks for the review! :)

Jazavelli: hahah, Cindy so overdramatic with the screamin'. silly white girl ;) and oh yeah, they were sooo serious about it not happening again, clearly! lol! haha, I love writing for Granddad. he's so funny. definitely one of my favs :) oh you know Huey's gonna find out. nothing escapes him! Riley and Cindy betta be extra careful ;) thanks so much for the review! glad you liked it! and a homie needs an update on yours ay-sap! ;)

janiyahconnor: they both be wantin' it! ;) glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :)

ILoveYou1234567890123: lmao, the talks just get better and better ;) Riley's just blind. he'll realize it soon. and haha, I love writing for Granddad. he's a trip! no! NO! stop tryna sue me! I already got one crazy on my ass! lmaaoo! glad you enjoyed! thanks for the review and don't sue me! :X

anon: haha, glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: haha, that's so weird about you watchin' The Red Ball before reading this! XD haha, you already know these two are gonna hide their situation to the grave. we'll see how long it takes for them to slip up ;) glad you enjoyed it! thanks for the review! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: aw thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :) and yeah, they're both clearly in denial, as the couch scene just proved XD thanks for the review! hope you enjoy this update!

Sodakandy: haha, yup! they got it in a LOT. lol yeah, I guess I'm lucky. I don't ever want it to happen again though *runs to knock on wood* I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! thanks for the review :)

LovinHueyFreeman: you damn right I want that interest on those socks! you know how much money I spent on that pair? do you? DO YOU? yeah I didn't THINK so! XD haha, I wanted to be Cindy to be mad overdramatic about it. screamin' was so unnecessary ;) four condoms=freaks. hahah, don't even talk to me about ridiculous hair. I have the ultimate love/hate relationship with mine -_- I think FWB friendships could work too but to a point. *I* would never be brave enough to be in one though. too afraid to screw it up and ruin a good friendship, y'know? and you damn RIGHT you best get that story back up! that was my shit! :D lmaaaoo, right? I'd be gone he's waitin' that long to look at his car. like bye, fool XD glad you liked it, girl (even though you keep suin' me over BS, but y'know, whateva. wait til I get YO ass during yo next update). thanks for the review! enjoy :)

MaiXii: awwww, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! thanks so much for the compliments and the review! :D

Tsyne-Oblivion: aww, thank you, I'm glad you like it so far! and don't worry, I'll try to work them into the story more soon :) thanks for the review! :D

* * *

Alright alright alriiiiiggghhhttt! ;)

For the lovely people who also have read and followed my now completed story _**Babysitting With Uncle Reezy**_, I thank you again for your reviews and kind words. Hope you enjoy some more chapters of this story while I work on the sequel! ;)

Here we go, kids :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_**Hey, why y'all leavin' me out here? One of y'all motherfuckers better come out here and get me, I know that! Or you WILL be livin' in a haunted house tonight!"**_

"_Swim, bitch!"_

_**Ed Wuncler III**__ and Gin Rummy; Let's Kidnap Oprah_

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"Uggghhh!" Cindy groaned at the obnoxiously loud blaring of her ringing house phone. "Dammit, I'm coming!" She shouted, momentarily forgetting that whoever was calling didn't hear her, being as though she hadn't picked up the receiver yet. Not that she cared. She had been yelling and cursing at inanimate objects ever since she got home from dropping Riley off. Her head was still _killing_ her and she'd yet to go to sleep since she'd been home. But it was already 10:30 at night, so whoever was calling her would be lucky to get two words out of her before she hung up on them.

"_Hello_?" She finally answered loudly, her voice clearly agitated.

"Ow… easy, it's just me." She heard the soft but groggy voice of her friend.

"Oh, my bad. What's up, Jazz?" Cindy rephrased her greeting in a kinder voice.

"Ugh, nothing. My head hurts." She groaned.

"Seriously, J?" Cindy couldn't help but snicker. "How many drinks did you have last night?"

"Weelll, I only had the one at your house. Then later at the club, I begged and begged Huey to buy me one more, which he finally did."

"…So that would be _two_?" Cindy snorted. "You are the biggest lightweight I've ever seen in my life. That's just _sad_, girl."

"How many did _you_ have then?"

"I lost count when I reached the double digits."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Cindy rolled her eyes as she walked with the cordless phone to the living room. "I've got the worst migraine."

"Me too."

"Bitch, I don't wanna hear it. You ain't allowed to talk about a hangover til you've reached four drinks."

"Shuddup! I _do_ have one, jerk."

"Cry me a river." Cindy smirked, plopping down onto her couch. "Did Huey take good care of you?"

Jazmine giggled. "I'd say that _I_ took pretty good care of _him_ last night."

"Girl, TMI!" Cindy laughed. "I almost forgot how horny you get when you're drunk."

"I don't get _horny_! That just sounds terrible!" Jazmine gasped, no doubt blushing.

"Yeah, tell it to Huey." Cindy cracked. "Shit, the nigga probably gave you another drink knowing he'd get lucky!"

"You're awful. I hate you."

"Love ya, sis."

"Whatever. How was the rest of _your_ night… with Riley?" Jazmine's voice sounded strangely smug almost.

"Uh, whatchu think? It was good, why?" Cindy wanted to kick herself. She didn't need to act and sound nervous. Jazmine didn't know anything. And she wasn't gonna find _out_ anything. Cindy just had to stay calm.

"Just curious." Jazmine said casually. "What'd you do?"

"Um, the same thing we had been doin'. We danced, had a few more drinks, then eventually walked back and went to sleep." She summarized vaguely.

"…And that's it? Nothing else happened between you two _specifically_?"

"Damn, what's with all the questions? What the hell?" Cindy tried not to sound defensive, but feared that's how she came off regardless. Dang, it was like she _knew_.

"Like I said, just curious." Jazmine chuckled easily. "You and Riley are freakin' _perfect_ for each other. And by the way he was eyeing you last night I just thought something might've happened."

"We are _not_ startin' up with that again, Jazz…. And the fuck you mean he was eyein' me?" That last part had caught her attention.

"Oh, you know. Just the way he was _staring_ at your body and everything… _and_ the way he was dancing extra 'friendly' with you… oh yeah, and the way you guys kissed at the bar." Cindy couldn't help the gasp she emitted into the speaker. Jazmine just made a slight giggle. "Huey told me earlier."

"Girl, tell Huey to calm it down with that shit!" Cindy snipped, her face feeling warm as she shifted around in her seat. "And it wasn't even like that! What had _happened_ was that there was this chick at the bar stalkin' Reezy. We just kissed to get her off our backs… _his_ back! But that was it! There wasn't nothin' else behind that kiss or anything other than-_ow_!" Cindy jumped and rose from her seat a little at the feeling of something hard and uncomfortable underneath her.

"What happened? Why'd you say 'ow'?" Jazmine sounded concerned.

Cindy didn't answer as she moved back her cushion to find what she had obviously just sat on wrong. She glanced down and recognized the shiny objects immediately.

_Riley's Lethal Interjection and Young Reezy chains._

"Hell-_LO_? What happened, Cin?"

"Oh, sorry." Cindy finally answered Jazmine again as she lifted both silver necklaces. "I'm on the couch and I accidentally sat on Riley's one chain. I guess he forgot them here from last night."

"Why was it on the couch?"

"Must've taken it off while he was sleepin'." Cindy answered smoothly, pulling her cellphone from her pocket before she began composing a message to Riley: _**U left ur chains at my house in case ur lookin 4 em.**_

"He slept on the couch?"

"Uh, yeah why, 20 questions?" Cindy answered, not really paying attention as she pressed send.

"…Why did he sleep on the couch when you have two guest bedrooms?"

_Dammit!_

"Uhh, well he didn't like _sleep_-sleep here." Cindy tried to back-pedal, putting her phone down. This is what she got for trying to make up a fast lie. "When we got back he kinda laid down on the couch for a while and took a nap. I went to bed but when I woke up he had moved to my bedroom… the _guest_ bedroom I mean! Yeah, so uh, he must've moved in the middle of the night, I guess." Cindy's face definitely felt hot now. Why the fuck did she feel so nervous?

"Hm… alright…."

And _why_ did Jazmine sound so in unconvinced?

"Girl, why is you-" Cindy stopped talking at the sound of her cellphone vibrating on the coffee table in front of her. Riley's face lit up the screen with his picture. He was calling.

_Shit._

"Yo look, I'll call you back tomorrow. I'm exhausted and got work in the morning, so I'll holla." Cindy said, lifting her phone from the table.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, yeah, later." Cindy mumbled before ending the call and tossing her cordless down. Then she took a deep breath. Riley and Cindy only spoke over the phone occasionally; they were non-stop texters the majority of the time. She could only wonder why he was choosing now to call.

She exhaled slowly before she pressed the talk button on her cellphone. "Hello?" She spoke calmly.

"What's good, girl?" She heard Riley's deep voice say, the epitome of chill. "You got both my chains?"

"That's what I told you, didn't I?"

"Good. I was trippin' for a lil while."

"Poor you."

"Hush up. I'll be by tomorrow to pick 'em up, aiight?"

"That's fine, nigga."

"Coo'…. So whatchu doin'?"

"Uh, nothin' really. Just got off the phone with Jazmine."

"I know you didn't tell her nothin' that happened."

"Nigga, whatchu think? _Obviously_ not." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Just checkin'. Slow your roll, ma." He spoke smoothly.

"Annoyin' ass." Cindy muttered.

"You love my annoyin' ass."

"Keep dreamin'."

"…Well… last _night_ was no dream, babe." Cindy blushed, just _knowing_ that he was smirking. Her silence was clearly an answer for him as he continued. "Which reminds me… when we gonna talk more about it, girl?"

Cindy was silent for another short moment as she ran her hand through her hair. "Um… lemme think…."

"I mean, we _can_ talk about it right now if you want." He suggested.

"I'd rather it be in person."

"Me too, actually." He let out a light chuckle, sounding like he was smirking again.

"Whateva, boy. I'm serious."

"And I am too, what? Damn, always hatin' on a nigga."

"_Anyways_," Cindy rolled her eyes again. "Since I have work, why don't you stop by tomorrow afternoon sometime?"

"I work late at the shop though. I don't get off til after eleven."

"That's fine. You can still stop by… if you want, I mean." Cindy tried to sound cool about it. She reddened at the sound of Riley's little snicker.

"Aiight… so I'mma be done and out somewhere between 11 and 11:30… the shop's about ten minutes from yo place…. That ain't too late for you?"

"Boy, that's _hardly_ late for us. Just bring your ass. We're just gonna talk for a while and then you can go home. That's _it_." At that, Riley then let out an even softer but deeper chuckle as well. For some reason, the sound of it made Cindy's heart pitter-patter in her chest.

"See you tomorrow night, Cin." He said, almost _huskily_ before the call was disconnected after he'd hung up.

Cindy exhaled as she lowered the phone from her ear, trying to slow down her increased heartbeat. The way Riley had chuckled after what she'd said had gotten under her skin, and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way he was almost laughing at her for telling him that they'd only be talking and nothing else. Or… maybe it was the way he had laughed at how she'd said it, as if she was trying to convince him….

Or convince herself.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"Yo Tito, I'm clockin' out!" Riley called loudly. Moments after he did, his boss emerged from his side office.

"Alright. Thanks for stayin' to help out with that last car, man." Tito replied, stepping over to clasp his hand.

"No problem, T." Riley grinned, accepting the quick bro-hug and pound on the back from the Puerto Rican man that was twice his size. Riley got along great with his boss; he knew that he was undoubtedly Tito's favorite employee, as much as the man denied it. That was one of the reasons Riley usually had no problem staying later than necessary to help out. Tito's house was only a few blocks away from the shop, so he never cared about staying late. Most nights if Riley wasn't in a rush to get back to his place, he and Tito would hang out at the shop, have a few beers, and just chill.

However… tonight, on Sunday at 11:15 PM, there was an exception...

He had someone he needed to talk to.

**To C-Murph: **_**I'm omw in 5 mins**_

Riley grinned after he sent the text as he headed into the car shop's restroom. He pulled the gray backpack from his shoulder as he entered one of the stalls. He then pulled out the spare clothes he'd brought to change into; his current work clothes were all kinds of grungy and dirty. Riley didn't want to look like a grimy nigga walking into Cindy's house, regardless if they were only going to _talk_….

"Only" being the operative word.

_We'll see._

He glanced at himself in the mirror after he exited the stall, much more satisfied with his current appearance. He had changed from his filthy white shirt, dusty jeans, and muddy Reeboks. He now was wearing a black beater, clean baggy blue jeans, and fresh Vans. The only real complaint Riley had about himself now was his braids, still scruffy from last night. He applied a quick fix for this by placing the red fitted he'd packed on his head. _Now_ he was ready, looking much better in his opinion. He even sprayed himself with some of his Axe cologne that he'd packed.

Riley smirked, thinking about how Cindy would probably be more appreciative, as well as _receptive_, if he was lucky. He wasn't bragging (maybe a little), but he noticed that he was starting to look a little buff. His chest and shoulders were getting broader, along with the way his biceps were starting to sculpt out more and more after all the labor he put in at his job. It was starting to pay off in more ways than one.

He smirked at the mirror once more before he left the bathroom. Tito, who had been gathering tools to put away, gave him a look as he walked back into the room.

"The hell you doin'? I thought you were goin' home."

"I gotta make a stop to my friend's house 'fore I head back to my crib." Riley briefly explained.

"And you had to change into a completely different outfit for that?" Tito raised an eyebrow.

"The friend's a chick."

"Ohh, it's _that_ sorta friend." His boss gave him a look, causing his neutral expression to crack.

"I guess you could say that."

"_Ay, Dios mío_." Tito rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Don't get bilingual on me, nigga." Riley grinned, starting to head for the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wrap it up, kid."

"You already know!" Riley laughed, pushing the door open and stepping outside into the dark night. The glow of the lone lamp post provided the only light source to the lot as he made his way over to his car. He unlocked the doors and tossed his backpack in the passenger seat before sliding in, locking his doors immediately behind him out of habit. He wasn't scared of shit, but he wasn't in the nicest part of the city. He'd gotten into a few scraps in his time of working at the shop. Wannabe thugs liked to prowl around the streets trying to jack niggas over bullshit. Riley wasn't havin' it. Please. Not his money, not his car, and not tonight.

Naw. He definitely wasn't in the mood for anything to pop off tonight.

Well… maybe just _one_ thing….

* * *

Riley wasn't nervous as he pulled to park in Cindy's garage lot. He wasn't nervous as he rode the elevator up to her floor. And he still wasn't nervous as he knocked on her front door. He was _chill_. Only good things could come out of this night. He was sure of it.

Riley was almost _shocked_ to see the knob jiggling and turning before the door opened to reveal Cindy.

"That's a first." He practically murmured, giving her a speedy glance over. Cindy's hair was flowing down her back, which Riley liked. She was wearing loose black sweatpants that fell low on her hips, showing a little strip of tummy skin, which he also liked. She had on a pink tank top with a lacy neckline, bringing even more attention to her nice cleavage, which Riley _really_ liked.

_Only gonna talk my _**ass**_._

"Shut up. I don't let anyone just walk up into my house after eleven so _there_." Cindy said childishly, snapping Riley out of his thoughts.

"Guarantee you didn't look through the peep hole though." He grinned.

Cindy blinked at him before turning away. "Nigga, you ain't my daddy." She muttered, moving to walk to her couch. Riley just smirked, noticing the _Kiss Me_ words on the back of her sweats.

_Naw, but I can be._

He tried to control his thoughts as he stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind him, locking it because he knew that Cindy wouldn't. Then he approached the couch, watching her watch him.

"Whaddup, C?" He asked casually, easing himself down a reasonable distance away from her.

"Nothin' much, my nig. How was work?"

"Work was work. Nothin' special." He shrugged.

"You went like that?" She asked, eyeing his clothes. _Impressed?_

"I changed after."

"…Why?"

"Just for you, babydoll." He smirked at the light blush creeping onto her face. "Hah, relax. I just didn't wanna drag my dirty-ass clothes and shoes all up in your crib, feel me?"

"So considerate, Reez." Cindy rolled her eyes, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Ain't I though?" He grinned, watching her carefully. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Cin."

"Hm?"

"…We gonna skip the small talk and actually discuss the reason I'm here right now?"

Cindy nodded slowly before crossing her legs Indian-style and turning to face Riley all the way. "Let's just lay it all on the table."

"Real talk, let's go." Riley grinned, turning more to give her his full attention.

"Aiight… what _exactly_ is it that you're suggesting, Reezy? Just spell it out for me so we're both completely clear on what's goin' on." She told him seriously.

"Ooh, look at you gettin' down to the business. I like that."

"Reez."

"Dat's sexy, just sayin'." Riley smirked, ignoring her glare. Then he cleared his throat, attempting to get semi-serious. "Aiight, look. Like we already said yesterday: you don't like me that way and I don't like you that way. The way I see it, we're just two good friends in need of a good fuck."

Cindy's cheeks reddened at his bluntness. "So basically… still friends… just with added benefits… nothing more."

"Nothing more but them benefits." Riley grinned. "You my best. I ain't tryna fuck it up with a relationship, C."

"And you know that you're mine too. I just don't want this _new_ relationship to fuck it up either, Riley."

"Aw c'mon with dat. We clearly proven already that shit's good between us." Cindy crossed her arms and looked away from him with a mini-eyeroll. Riley gave her a look, knowing she wasn't paying attention. He knew the girl was nervous about it, but damn he wanted her to be on board. He needed to sell this to her, and there was only one way to do it.

Riley put on his trademark smirk, ready to get to work on her.

"Don't be makin' faces, girl." Cindy turned back and looked almost wary to see the sexy grin on his face along with hearing the way his voice dropped deeper. Her eyes then widened as Riley slid closer to her, suddenly in her personal space. She had nowhere to go being as though her lower back was resting against the side of the armrest of the couch; Riley took advantage of this by slightly cornering her. She gasped lightly as Riley placed his hands on both sides of her waist, his fingers gently brushing over the bare skin that her tank top and sweats exposed. Then he brought his face closer to Cindy's and gently nuzzled his lips against the side of her neck.

"Your body likes my touch." He murmured, enjoying the feeling of her tremble underneath his hands. He smirked when he heard Cindy stifle a moan after Riley planted a soft kiss between the two ridges of her collarbone.

"Like yours doesn't?" Riley was surprised to hear her speak quietly, yet challengingly. He raised his lips from her skin and made eye contact with her. It was then that Cindy smirked at him. He dropped his eyes when he noticed her shifting her position to where she wasn't cross-legged anymore. Instead, she now lifted her free left leg and slid it slowly over Riley's lap.

_Aw __**shit**__! _He was immediately excited as Cindy placed her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to him, scooting herself all the way onto his lap now as she straddled him.

"Oh, it _definitely_ does, girl." Riley all but whispered at her close proximity, gazing at her as he ran his hands down her sides, stopping when he reached her hips to bring her a tad closer. "So is this what we agreein' on…? Friends with benefits…?"

Cindy nodded, not taking her eyes off him as she rubbed her hands down the front of his chest. Riley shifted underneath her and unconsciously bit his bottom lip at the feeling of her brushing her fingers over his pecs like that. What would it feel like when his shirt was off? _Damn_.

"I didn't hear you. Was that a yes on this?" He murmured, holding her tighter so she'd look at him.

"Mhm." She nodded, her eyes now locked onto his as he continued to scoot her closer.

"…You wanna get started then?" Riley asked in a seductive tone, bringing her even closer to kiss the front of her throat. Cindy arched her neck up and sighed at that as Riley started to slide his hands up the back of her top. "Hm?" He placed another kiss higher now, on her jawline. Then he let his lips hover near hers as he waited for an answer. Cindy's eyelids looked heavy, clearly tempted by the current closeness between them. She seemed to lean closer for a moment, almost near enough to brush her lips against his if she wanted to, but then she slightly pulled back.

"Wait… n-no, not just yet." She stammered, removing her hands from him. "We've gotta talk about some things if we're gonna do this, Reez." Her face was bright red as she started to move off him. Riley let out a big sigh as he allowed his hands to brush down her again before she was all the way off.

"I wouldn't have minded you stayin' on my lap though." He mumbled, watching her move back into her position in the corner of the couch. It was her turn to smirk slightly as she glanced back at him.

"If I did, we wouldn't be talkin' for long."

Riley let out a small snicker. "True."

"Okay… let's be serious for minute." Cindy said, running a hand through her hair, clearly trying to regroup and focus. "I think if we're really gonna do this, we should have an official set of ground rules."

"_Rules_? Like instructions and shit?" Riley scoffed. "C, you should know this by now. Real niggas don't follow instructions!" He smirked, crossing his arms defiantly.

Cindy raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms as well with a matching smirk. "You gonna follow these ones if you ever wanna taste _this_ cookie again." Riley shifted his jaw in response.

_I _**did**_ like the taste of that cookie._

"…Whateva." Was all he said.

"Dat's what I thought." Cindy cracked a grin before leaning to the coffee table, reaching for her laptop that rested on top of it.

"Girl, what is you doin'?" Riley raised an eyebrow as she opened her Mac.

"What'd I just say? We need to get some rules straight if this is ever gonna happen." She explained, her eyes focused on her screen.

"Daaaammn, you really gonna sit there and type a list?"

"Yup."

"You goin' in on this for real, yo." He snickered. "And why you gotta be the one to type it?" Riley questioned. Cindy raised her eyes from the screen and gave him a look.

"You really expect me to trust _you_ typin' out these rules?"

"Dang, no love." Riley shook his head. "Well, whateva. Maybe I don't trust _you_. So turn it around so I can see this shit too." He retorted. Cindy rolled her eyes but turned her body so she wasn't in the corner anymore. Riley slid right next to her until their sides were touching so he could see the screen as well.

"Happy, nigga?" Cindy shifted her eyes over to Riley as she pulled up Microsoft Word.

"Much, babygirl." He smirked, casually draping an arm along the back of the couch while he stroked Cindy's shoulder with his thumb.

Cindy rolled her eyes at him with a grin before turning back to the screen. She quickly typed the word _Rules _in the center of the page before hitting the enter key and clicking on the Numbering format. A one appeared on the left-hand side of the screen, the cursor next to it blinking slowly back at them both.

"Okay… the first rule in this relationship is obvious," Cindy began, turning her head to look at Riley. He nodded in agreement. "We're friends first before _anything_, Reez."

"Always."

"No relationship," She said, already typing.

"Noooo fuckin' feelings." He added.

"No expectations."

"Strictly casual."

"Just business." Riley snorted at that.

"A partnership, obviously."

"Aiight, partner." Cindy giggled, nudging him. "Okay… next rule?"

"This gotta stay a secret, girl." Riley said immediately.

"Oh hell yeah." Cindy started typing right away. "Can you imagine the shit Jazmine would say?"

"Or Huey?"

"Shit, or _Caesar_?" Cindy gave Riley the same look he was giving her. "Oh fuck no." They both stated at the same time. Michael Caesar, one of their oldest friends, in a word knew _everything_, and not in a Huey Freeman way. No, Caesar just knew shit on people. Whatever type of gossip, secret, or juicy bit of information a person had on them, Caesar always knew about it. Hell, he was practically always the _first_ to know. It was weird as fuck. The crew could almost never keep a secret from the dread-head. He always found out what others were hiding.

"Thank God his ass is on vacation right now." Cindy muttered, typing away.

"Word. He's the _last_ person that needs to know about this, cuz you know the first two people he gonna run and tell."

"I know. We just gotta be chill."

"For real." Riley nodded. "Aiight, what's next?"

Cindy thought for a minute. "Whenever one of us wants out of this, it's over and done. No questions asked."

"Makes sense."

"And I also think it needs to stop if one of us starts seeing someone." Cindy added, making another rule.

"Uh, I'm never gettin' married though, sooo…." Riley grinned innocently when Cindy turned to give him a look.

"Well I eventually hope to, so if I start to date someone then it's over."

Riley shrugged. "Do you, boo-boo."

Cindy rolled her eyes as she typed. "Aiight… this can't be a daily thing either."

"Why?" Riley asked as he turned on the television to BET. The old Gangstalicious video _still_ managed to run every once in a while. He bobbed his head to the _Thuggin' Love_ song.

"Pay attention, Reezy." Cindy told him, ignoring his loud complaint when she snatched the remote out his hand and turned the TV off again. "Be_cause_, nigga. If you over here daily, you might as well live here." She gave him a look when he pretended to glance around, admiring her impressive home.

"That or be datin' you." He added, glancing back down to her with a shrug. "I ain't ready for that type of commitment, babe."

"Clearly." Cindy scoffed.

"It's not you. It's me." He pressed a hand to his heart.

"Trust, I _know_ it's you and not me." Cindy smirked. She giggled when he gave a light smack to her side.

"Smart-ass."

Cindy stuck her tongue out before turning back to her screen. "Anyways, it can't be every day. Maybe… I dunno, twice a week at most?" She suggested.

"Girl, don't be puttin' a specific number in there." Riley held down her backspace key.

"Hey!" Cindy protested when Riley easily took the laptop from her. Behind the spot where she had written _Not daily_, he put in parentheses: _Flexible_.

"Dat seems better. It ain't gonna be every day, but it can't be a precise number. We gotta work with each other and figure out the days that are good for us." Cindy nodded with a shrug.

"Seems reasonable."

"Hell yeah it's reasonable. What if it's late at night and I'm in the mood for _real_. I ain't callin' you up and you be like, 'Sorry nigga, you used up yo benefits for the week.' The fuck?" He snickered as Cindy laughed and gave him a shove.

"_Okay_ nigga, I get you."

"Yo ass betta." He smirked. "What else?" He asked, making another number.

"Well… this isn't a real relationship. So we can't get mad about stupid shit."

"Oh here we go. I got this category on _lock_." Riley got a wide grin, starting to type. "We can't be moody about not callin' and shit, _Cindy_." He pointedly looked at her.

"Aye, that's the _last_ thing you need to worry about. You ain't my boyfriend, Reez. The only reason you need to call me is if you plan on comin' over. Other than that, I don't give a fuck. I don't care where you are, what you're doin', who you're with, what-_eva_. Just do you, boo-boo." She gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Believe me, I plan to."

"Good. Cuz we can't be clingy and we can't be gettin' jealous, _Riley_."

"Who you talkin' to, girl?" He scoffed. "I ain't the jealous type." He glared when Cindy let out a short laugh.

"_Oh_-kay, Reez." She continued to snicker.

"I _ain't_."

"Oh _sure_." She agreed condescendingly. For some reason, Riley had the feeling that she doubted him. "Anyways, bottom line is that we ain't together, which means we don't have a reason to act like we are." Riley nodded as he continued to type. "So no clinginess, no jealousy, no romantic gestures… _definitely_ none of that in public. No hand-holding, no kissing, no pet names-"

"Aye, slow down!" Riley stopped her.

"Need me to repeat somethin'?"

"Not really, I've got it." He smirked. Cindy glanced at the screen and looked up at him when she noticed that he had typed _Open for debate_ in parentheses after _No pet names_. "What?" He asked innocently. "I'm ready to have too much fun with that one."

"No."

"We'll see."

"_Anyways_," Cindy rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we can't be lookin' emotionally attached. So we shouldn't be hugging, no cuddling, no bein' too close-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind." Riley told her as he stopped typing.

"What?"

"That's one of the biggest mistakes the movies make, girl."

"What movies?"

"Almost every damn movie imaginable where two people are tryna hide a relationship." Riley rolled his eyes. "When they try to act 'normal,' they act the complete opposite and make it a dead giveaway. We have to still act like we used to or someone's gonna find out about this, C." He explained to her.

"But what's 'normal' for _us_, Reez?" Cindy asked. Riley scratched the back of his neck.

Hell if he knew.

"I dunno, girl! I never really think about it."

"Well I don't know either. But we better figure it the hell out if we want this to work." Cindy told him. Riley thought about it before he sat the laptop on the coffee table and stood from the couch. "What are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"Stand up." He said before grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Then he took a couple of steps away from the couch.

"What are you _doing_?" She repeated, giving him a look. Riley released her hand before walking back to the couch and plopping down in the corner.

"Pretend Huey, Jazz, and Caesar are here. Sit down beside me." He explained, draping his arms along the back of the couch. Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay?" She said, clearly confused as she made her way over. Her eyes were on Riley the whole time as she stepped over to the couch almost cautiously and sat directly in the middle, a considerable distance away from him.

Riley blinked at her. "Do you see what you just did? You just made that awkward as hell."

"I did not!"

"Yes you _did_. That wasn't natural at all, girl. You thinkin' about it too much."

Cindy groaned, jumping up from the couch and walking away from it. "Again."

Riley snickered, making himself comfortable in his seat. "Go for it."

Cindy exhaled before she started to make her way back over. She did better this time, her steps more casual before she sat down next to Riley, closer this time so that they were less than a foot away.

"You gettin' there." Riley nodded with a shrug. Cindy looked at him, that answer not being good enough for her.

"How the hell do we not know what's normal for us?" She muttered.

"Cuz we don't think about it." He answered.

Cindy stared at him for another moment before she shifted herself, turning slightly to toss a leg over Riley's.

"_Oh_-kay girl, I see you." Riley grinned when Cindy tossed her other leg on his lap as well before leaning back in her seat more, using Riley's arm behind her head as a cushion. "Now _that_ feels right."

"Hell yeah." Cindy grinned, satisfied. "Aiight, you get up. You show me how you'd sit next to me."

"No problem." He said, lifting her legs from his lap as he stood from the couch. When he was a little away from it, he turned back around and put on a smirk. Cindy giggled as Riley started putting a swagger in his step as he walked over. Riley let out an overdramatic yawn before he plopped down onto the couch a good distance away from Cindy, but then surprised her by easing down on his back and placing his head into her lap easily.

"Oh _this_ feels familiar." Cindy grinned down at him, resting her forearm on his chest.

"I do this all the time. More than I think about it actually." Riley agreed, taking the hat off his head and tossing it on the table.

"I never realized how much either." She said, automatically going to his braids to stroke between his rows. "Are we seriously this close to each other all the time?" She mused.

"I guess." Riley murmured, closing his eyes at the soothing feeling of her hands going through his hair. "It's just normal for us, girl."

"Apparently." He heard her say. "…Aiight, boy. You ain't about to go to sleep on me. We need to finish these rules."

"Scratch my head for five more minutes."

"No!"

"A nigga had a long day at work, girl! Show me some damn hospitality!"

"How bout I give you 60 seconds of 'hospitality', then you can get the hell up?"

"Fine!" He crossed his arms with a pout, but didn't say anything else as he savored the remaining moments of his indulgence.

"Done. Up." Cindy announced, after what seemed like much too early for Riley.

He sucked his teeth. "Dat was _hardly_ 60 seconds, girl."

"Focus, Reez." She replied, picking her laptop off the table again. "Okay, so the last thing we have was about actin' normal. What else…?" She said, thinking. "Ooh! _Honesty_."

"Real talk. Keep it one hunnid no matter what." Riley nodded.

"No matter how bad it is, I don't care. Just be real."

"Definitely." Riley watched her type it and make another number. "You got anything else?"

Cindy shrugged. "Not that I can really think of. You?" Riley thought for a minute before smirking over at her.

"Don't fall in love with me, girl."

Cindy giggled before writing that in all caps. "Likewise, nigga."

"Shake on it." Riley held out his hand. Cindy scoffed.

"Hell naw, we're pinky-swearin' on this bitch." She held out her tiny pinky finger.

"You serious right now?" He snickered when she gave him a blank face. "So immature." He muttered before taking her pinky with his.

"Kiss it."

"No, nigga! The fuck I look like kissin' my hand?"

"_Kiss_ it!" She demanded before pressing her lips to her thumb. Riley growled in annoyance before quickly doing the same.

"Damn, I hate you." He rolled his eyes.

"You loooove me." She got in his face.

"Watch your mouth, girl." He smirked. Cindy giggled, nudging him and backing away.

"So that's it for the rules, then?" She asked, pressing the save button.

"For the rules. But I think we need to talk about the stuff that's allowed." Riley said, taking the laptop off her and setting it down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked, turning to face him more.

"Well, what _is_ allowed? Like when we alone? Just so I know." He clarified.

Cindy shrugged as she rubbed her arm, seeming surprised by this question. "When we're by ourselves alone? Um, kissing's okay, obviously. Spooning's fine. Uh, I won't get mad or mind if you feel like cuddling in bed."

"Whatchu mean if _I _feel like cuddling? What about _you_?" Riley smirked, enjoyed her discomfort. "You seem like a girl who'd like that kinda shit."

Cindy scoffed. "Please."

"Oh, you _definitely_ are." He grinned wider. "Look, I'm just asking you as a friend. Do you like to be spooned and-or cuddled with while in bed? Honesty policy now, C."

She gave him a glare before speaking. "…Sometimes…." She replied grudgingly.

"Now see. That's all you had to say, baby." He snickered at the way she narrowed her eyes at him. "I mean, it's not like we never cuddled before. Right… snow bunny…?" He smirked, referring to the situation that had happened almost half a year ago during the winter.

_It had been early December when the big storm came. Maryland had gotten many false alarms about a big snowstorm passing through, but after weeks and weeks of delay and only light snow showers, the warning was forgotten. The storm took everyone by surprise that Sunday evening. Riley and Cindy had been hanging out that day at the Woodcrest mall, Riley ready to drive Cindy home when it hit right as they were leaving. It wasn't just a storm but a blizzard, putting Riley in the mind of some of the Chicago blizzards he'd witnessed. Without a second thought, he had driven them straight to his place, not about to take the chance of driving all the way into the city to take Cindy home. Even though they made it to his building safely when the storm was already bad _enough_, it seemed to get progressively _worse_ moments after they entered his apartment. Because it was only 5 PM when they got there, they camped out in the living room, deciding to wait to see if it slowed up for him to take her home. Long story short, it didn't. Riley and Cindy had fallen asleep sharing a heavy blanket on the couch._

_When they'd waken up, the news seemed to go from bad to worse. Not only was it still snowing, but everything was completely covered by the snow. All the cars in the lot were buried, the streets were horrible, and not to mention it was now Monday. Both of them, presumably along with almost everyone else in the city, had to call off work. But that was only a minor thing compared to an even bigger issue._

_Riley's heater had broken._

"_FUCK!" Riley shouted, fed up with his stupid unit. How was it that he could fix cars but not get this ancient piece of shit to start up?_

"_Reezy, chill…. Hah, I wasn't even tryna be funny with that." Cindy said with a grin from beside him, her arms crossed. Riley turned to her with a half-smirk._

"_How are you even able to joke about this shit?" He asked, tossing his screwdriver down onto the ground. She shrugged, the blanket that covered them from last night around her shoulders. Riley gave her a look before stepping over to her and touching her arm._

"_Shit, white girl! You cold as fuck, why didn't you say nothin'?" He snapped, quickly rubbing his hands up and down her arms in her thin pink sweater._

"_I'm good, Reez. I got the blanket-"_

"_Hush! Come with me." He glared, ignoring her sigh as he dragged her into his bedroom. He went immediately to his closet and dug around for a heavy hoodie for her._

"_Really… I'm good."_

"_Didn't I say hush?" He told her, emerging from the closet with a thick black hoodie._

"_Somebody's grumpy when he's cold." She smirked as Riley tossed it over her head. She began to slide it all the way on, causing Riley to smirk at the way she slightly snuggled into the oversize sweatshirt. "Aye!" She complained when he pulled the hood over her head and tugged hard at the drawstrings, making the hood bunch up around her face._

"_Necessary, nigga?" She said, her voice muffled. Only her eyes were showing, making Riley snicker._

"_Yup. You ain't gettin' sick on my watch." He glanced out his bedroom window and groaned to see the snow _still_ falling. "I'mma go try to fix this fuckin' piece of-"_

"_Reezy, just take a break. You know you can't fix shit when you're mad." Cindy reasoned with him, loosening the strings and lifting her hair to go around her shoulders, coming out of the hood. "Just relax for a bit. I know you can do it, but just take a breather for a while."_

_After a few minutes of resisting, Riley finally listened to her. Because they were already in his room, they got on his bed and turned on his TV. It managed to broadcast channels even though the signal kept going in and out. They were under his covers and had the extra blanket around both of their shoulders for extra warmth, but it still wasn't good enough. He couldn't keep his gaze off Cindy, noticing her still trying to hide her shivers. With a sigh, he surprised her by wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close into him. She let out a surprised noise as he practically rolled her until she was then lying on top of him, Riley rubbing down her back and arms to keep her warm. He heard Cindy sigh as she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him as well._

_He felt so damn bad._

"_I'm sorry, babe." He apologized sincerely. Cindy lifted her head after a moment and gave him a look._

"_Riley. What the _hell_ are you sorry for? Last time I checked, one of the things Young Reezy _can't_ do is control the weather." She had smirked, causing him to crack a slight grin. "So what you haven't fixed your damn heater yet… you know it's gonna work without a problem as soon as the storm's over though, right?"_

"_I swear to God, I'll take a hammer to it." Riley deadpanned._

"_Cuz _that_ will make things better." She giggled. "But other than that, things aren't that bad. You took me straight here so we wouldn't be out in the storm, we had dinner and breakfast, you gave me this very cozy hoodie that I'm stealing, and on _top_ of that, you even let me watch _Elf_!" Riley snickered and rolled his eyes at her._

"_Yeah whateva. No big deal."_

"_Not whatever. Thank you. And thank you for being such a teddybear and keepin' me warm, Reez." She cooed, cutely snuggling her face into his chest and neck again._

"_I know you betta hush, girl." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "I ain't no teddybear. Dat ain't gangsta."_

"_Whateva you say… Esco-Bear…." She cracked up when she glanced up to see Riley's crazy look. "Oh come on, you KNOW that's awesome!"_

"_You such a corny-ass nigga!" He couldn't help but laugh at his best friend._

"_You know you love me!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, you lucky." He snickered, ruffling her covered head and continuing to hold her tight. They stayed cuddled that way for a while, continuing to talk and keep each other warm. Eventually, they fell asleep like that in comfort. Luckily when they woke up, the storm had temporarily subsided. Riley had quickly dug out his car and had cautiously made his way to Cindy's place, just so she would be home safe. They had given each other big hugs when they parted, Cindy also giving him a big kiss on the cheek and telling him to get back safely. At that point in time, Riley hadn't really thought about the warmness he felt on his cheek and nodded, texting his friend when he reached his house again to let her know he was back._

_Oh yeah, and the heater had started working right away the next time Riley tried it._

_The only reason he hadn't taken a hammer to it is because he'd have to pay his landlord for the damages._

"Well, that's not like the _first_ time we cuddled." Cindy said, twirling a lock around her hair at the memory.

"I know _that_, but it's the most recent… and the longest. We were cuddled up all day… and you _liked_ it." Riley grinned.

"Get outta here." She brushed off.

"Oh please. You _love_ snugglin' up with Reezy." He smirked, sliding closer next to her.

"Hold the hell up." Cindy tried not to smile, her cheeks reddening as she pushed him back. "Let's focus, aiight? What's okay for _you_?" She turned the attention back to him.

"You mean in terms of what's allowed? Oh anything… seriously." He added when Cindy gave him a look at his vagueness. "If you wanna cuddle, that's okay. If you wanna roleplay, that's okay. If you ever wanna suck my dick, that's definitely okay…. Just bein' honest." He smiled easily.

"Whatever." Cindy rolled her eyes. "Anything else?"

"Uh, question. Is there ever a time when I need to bounce? Like as soon as the smash is over, do you want me gone or what?"

Cindy giggled. "I'm never gonna kick you out if that's what you're asking. You've spent the night at my house a bunch of times. You can leave when you want. If you wanna leave when we're done, cool. If you wanna stay the night until the morning, that's fine too. Just don't make me breakfast. That's boyfriend-girlfriend shit." She grinned.

"Please girl, I'll make my_self_ breakfast if I'm hungry." He snickered when she shoved him. "I'll _save_ you some, but I ain't makin' you a plate and bringin' it to the bed… you ain't no princess."

"And you ain't no Prince Charming." Cindy stuck her tongue out, which Riley mirrored immaturely. "_Okay_, nigga. Is there anything else?"

Riley thought for a minute before shaking his head. "Nothin' else that I can think of. We talked about err'thang."

"True dat." Cindy chuckled. "I guess we're good then…."

"Yup." Riley popped the 'p' as he glanced down at her with a smirk. She looked slightly nervous. It was almost cute.

_Showtime?_

"So…." He began casually as he rose from the couch and stretched. Then he glanced down at her. "…Wanna get started?"

"Whatchu mean, boy?" Cindy questioned, looking up at him.

"Dat's what I thought we were doin' after the rules were done. I mean, you invited me here, it's late, and besides… practice makes perfect." He cracked a grin.

"…I thought it was pretty close to perfect last night." She spoke tentatively, a light blush on her face.

"_Exactly_. And that's when we were wasted. How much better is it gonna be now that we're both sober and will remember everything?" He pointed out, bringing her to her feet by taking her hands and pulling her up. Cindy removed her hands from Riley's and ran one through her hair.

"Okay…." She said quietly. Riley nodded and moved a little closer to her. "Um, how do we start this, Reez? Should we begin in here or go straight to the bedroom? I just don't want this to be fuckin' weird and for this all to be a huge mis-" Her nervous questions were silenced when Riley cut her off by placing his mouth over hers. He pulled back for a moment to say one thing.

"Turn your brain off… and shut… _up_." He whispered with a smirk.

"Mm, okay." She murmured before Riley's lips were on hers again. The kiss they shared now began very soft, reminding Riley of the fuzzy memory of them kissing at the club. Riley took his time as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, earning a slight moan from Cindy. They began to gently explore, both familiarizing themselves in the new territory for each other. Last night had been an incredible experience for them: hot, wild, and filled with lust. But now in the contrast to their fast rush, Riley wanted to go slow with Cindy. He wanted to discover the things he may have missed during their first night of drunken sex.

Like how would she react if he kissed her like this…?

_Ooh, she likes that._

What about if he touched her here…?

_She _definitely_ be likin' that the way she moanin'._

And what about if he moved his hand to go-

"_Aah_… Reezy…." She breathed out between their kisses. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck, his arms looped around her waist while one hand started to trail down and into her pants.

"_Mm_," Riley moaned, enjoying the way Cindy kissed him back. He let her know by giving her another nice squeeze on the behind. Cindy sighed into it, her knees almost weakening while Riley held her up. He grinned before moving his hands to her hips to easily hike her up into his arms, her legs encircling around his waist almost immediately. Riley didn't even ask as his own legs began to move, slowly leading the way to her bedroom.

It was time to experiment for real.

* * *

Ahhh, gotta love them rules! Let's see who starts bendin' and breakin' first XD

Disclaimers: I don't own Reeboks, Vans, Mac computers, Microsoft Word, BET, _Thuggin' Love_ song, _Elf_ movie, and any other person, place, nationality, language, month, season, word, letter, sound, punctuation that I do not own… just a cover statement :) Also, the part about "real niggas don't follow instructions" is from _It's A Black President, Huey Freeman_ episode.

Lemme know how you feel about this chapter wit them revieewwws! You know I love them :)

More soon hopefully! Stay patient, my dears! I'm multi-taskin' between this and a certain sequel I'm workin' on! ;)

~Schweetie


	7. The Morning After

Ayyyy! New chapter comin' up, dat's the hook right thur! ;)

Thank you's are hurrrr:

taydo-the-potato: hahaha, it is not Jazmine's fault, you're correct! I know I'm just as bad and I ain't lyin'! ;) rollin' out the rules for some official bidness! lmao, they were _extra_ set on convincing each other that it was casual, huh? ;) hahaha, oh the irony when random songs play that relate to a certain situation. that's awesome! XD thanks so much for the update, girl! :)

janiyahconnor: hahahah, so glad you like the story and last chapter! yuppp, experimentin' for real! and it IS about to go down! :D thanks so much for your reviews!

bunnybabe247: lmaaoo, don't worry! I didn't really notice this quote for the longest time either. died when I actually paid attention though! it's right before Riley and Rummy plan out the plan to kidnap Oprah. they're outside sitting at a table talking while Ed is splashing around in the pool XD anyywaayys, thanks so much for the review! glad you enjoy! :)

Paige1292: hahah, they def need to stop frontin'. they want each other and the rules are bound to SNAP! ;) haha, Jazmine definitely needs to sit down, only tossin' back two drinks. she a mess. but Huey ain't mad at her. we know why he bought her that last drink ;) oh, Cindy is not good at hiding the truth from others and herself at all. just talk… okay…. lol! lmaaaaooo! noo, I'm not tryna turn you away from Huey! I know that's your boo! do you, girl, do you! XD …but you can't help but stray a lil when you read this shit, can you? I know, I know ;) haha anyways, they had to practice being "normal." such a shame. glad you liked that part though. Cindy was shaky with it. they don't even know how they be actin'! but it'll all come to the light soon. and they'll realize that they cravin' each other. :D thanks so much for the review, girl! enjoy! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: girl, I ain't payin' you shyyiiiit… even if I do love yo commentary review thingies :) lmaaaoo! and honestly, I don't know why Jazz didn't just buy her own drink. wasn't even thinkin' about it! haha! Huey prob just told her not to. you know on that "you betta listen to Daddy" status. damn, that sounded creepy. movin' on! :) Cindy got her ass caught tryna be slick! now Jazz is onto her O_O definitely a subconscious booty call XD and haha, I wanted to have Dean and Red in this story so much, but was tryna change it up and keep it different…. I miss 'em though XD Cindy is now and forever a down-ass bitch, no doubt. Riley needs to wife her… or at least claim her and have her on layaway ;) yay, glad you liked the blizzard scene! I tried to make it cuuttee :) and haha, glad I could make you bust up about the "suck mine" line. he's so bad XD *hangs head at guillibleness* I DID think that I gotta off… just this once…. lol! ihy, girl. but its all good. thanks for the review! :D

SchoolRumble96: lmaaaooo, me either! I care about my friends too much to even think about screwing it up! XD thanks for the review! :)

anon: yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I imagine you'll have a _few_ things to say about THIS one ;) ;) thanks for the review! :D

thehip-hopprincess: yay, I'm glad you're liking it so far! and haha, it will be fun to see jealous Riley. hahahah, girl I just about died when you said you thought to yourself, "I'd rather lay you out on the table." LMAAAOOO! yo i WISH I had thought of that! that' hilarious! XD thanks soooo much for the review! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: haha, they dig each other. they already know. and these rules WILL get broken. it's only a matter of time ;) thanks so much for the review! :D

Che Black Diamond: they are adorable. but they're not foolin' anyone. they like each other. and the rules were pointless to make. they only reason they were made was to get broken ;) thanks so much for the review!

EquinoxKnight01: well I'm OUT of the corner! O_O lmaaaoo! glad you liked the chapter though! even with all your panda randomness! thanks for the review! :D

Jazavelli: hahaha, Jazmine is WEAK. and Huey knows it too ;) and even though Jazz ain't good with the dranks, she good when she's got her eye on Cindy. homegirl was straight up CAUGHT! Jazmine knows what's up ;) lmaaaooo, you and Paige1292 said the same thing about me tryna switch change #TeamHuey fans! XD I ain't tryin'… I'm showing you the other side of the fence, where the grass is equally green ;) lol, I tried to make the blizzard scene adorable. Cindy straight jacked his hoodie, but it's all good. all girls definitely need to steal a boy's hoodie sometime in life :) hahah, Riley and Cindy act a little like bf/gf/hubby/wifey in this chapter too! ALREADY. hahah! we'll just see who caves first! all we know for sure is that rules is gonna start breakin' round hurr! ;) thanks so much for the review, girl! :D

Sodakandy: lol, Cindy and Jazmine's relationship is very cute. I love their sisterly bond too :) haha, yupp Riley's changing, they're gettin' down to business with the rules, and it's ready to get interesting! lol, I'm glad you liked the blizzard scene. I tried to make it cute! ^_^ glad you are enjoying! thanks for the review! :D

MissOhSoLovely: awww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it so far! and hahaha, I love finding quotes! Boondocks has the best writers with the funniest lines, I swear! :D thanks for the review!

* * *

Ah, ya just can't get enough, can you? lmao. aiight, my J. Cole-lookin' ass is done. :)

And so a friends w/ benefits relationship begins. can't forget them rules though. _least_ of all not Riley and Cindy. because both of them (especially Reezy) is soooo good when it comes to following instructions… :)

Simon says read!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_I'm gonna really let him have it. Show him my stuff. Give that man everything I got."_

"_**Pause."**_

"_Pause? Pause what?"_

"_**You said somethin' gay, so you gotta say 'no homo' or else you a homo."**_

"_But what did I say gay?"_

"_**You said you was gonna give this dude everything you got, no homo."**_

"_That's not gay. I said I was gonna give the man everything I got."_

"_**Pause, Granddad! If it sounds gay, it's gay and you gotta say 'no homo'. How I know you not a homo Granddad, if you don't say 'no homo'?"**_

"_I'm not sayin' 'no homo'."_

"_**Okay, you wanna be a homo."**_

"_Stop callin' your granddaddy a homo!"_

"_**Then say 'no homo'!"**_

"_I don't wanna say 'no homo'! I'mma homo yo ass, if you don't stop sayin' pause!"_

"…_**Pause."**_

_~Robert Jebediah (AKA Granddad) Freeman and __**Riley Freeman**__; Pause_

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

Cindy shifted in her comfortable sleep when she felt a heavy arm plop around her waist. She then let out a drowsy giggle when she felt a pair of gentle lips brush against her neck, at the same time as feeling the arm tighten securely around her.

"That tickles." She murmured quietly.

"My bad." Replied the deep and husky voice.

It took about ten seconds for Cindy to start to wake up for _real_, now fully aware of the arm, the voice, and last night. She immediately rolled over until she was face to face with the man, whose eyes were also open as he looked straight into hers.

"Ho-lyy _shit_, girl." Riley spoke, a tiny smirk upon his lips. Cindy looked at him with a small grin, her face already feeling warm.

She couldn't agree more.

As opposed to the night _before_ last, where she could only remember foggy bits and pieces, she _now_ remembered every… single… minute from last night. Lick by lick. Stroke by stroke.

_Holy shit_ was right.

"Somethin' on yo mind, C?" She snapped out of it when she saw Riley's smirking face, his gaze a little low. "Damn. I didn't know white girls could blush all the way down to their-"

"Reezy," Cindy scolded, her face feeling even hotter as she tugged her drooping sheet up to her collarbone. Riley just chuckled.

"What? I was just sayin'. Dat's kinda sexy." He grinned, noticing that his arm was still around her. He did nothing more than apply a light caress to the small of her back, but didn't attempt to remove it. "So… about last night…. _Damn_."

"That sounds like a good assessment." Cindy replied softly, trying not to shiver at his pleasurable touch. God, he had a way with his hands.

"You gon' have to chip in for the cost of new Trojans, girl." He said, causing Cindy to giggle. "Shit, I'm serious! Niggas be broke over here and at this rate I'm about to be out! I'm puttin' that in the rules."

"Like hell you are." Cindy rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Don't think I _won't_." Riley smirked back, getting in her face slightly. Cindy felt her heart rate speed up when she noticed his eyes shift down briefly to her lips before making eye contact again. "We really went three rounds last night, girl?" He asked lowly.

"That's what I remember." Cindy answered, attempting to ignore the warming of her face at the feeling of Riley's hand sliding down.

"Wanna make it four?" His voice was deep as he moved a little closer to her, his chest now against hers.

"_Reezy_," She blushed. She blushed even more when she had instinctively raised her hand to "attempt" to stop him by placing it on his chest. The only response that had triggered was a barely stifled moan by Riley. It was too much going on for Cindy to be in her right mind. Riley's wandering hand was gradually cupping her behind, the bass in his voice was too sexual for this early in the morning, and now she had her hand resting on his masculine chest, her fingers on the lines of his sexy tattoo.

It wasn't fair.

"C'mon, bay." He murmured before leaning closer to put his face into the crook of her neck. It was Cindy's turn to stifle her own moan by pulling her lips in as he nuzzled against her…. And that wasn't the _only_ thing she felt against her….

"Reez… it's morning." She tried to control her voice, but it sounded slightly whiny even to her.

"I'm horny as hell in the morning." He whispered into her ear, as if it was a secret. "Come _on_, baby. You know you want to."

"I… _mm_… I never said I didn't." She began to cave with the combination of Riley's firm massaging hand and the kisses he planted on her neck.

"Then what's stoppin' us…?" He asked before giving her a suck, pressing his lower half closer against her.

"_Ahh_… n-nothing, it's just that it's morning, there's stuff to do, and-" Then she stopped talking mid-sentence, her eyes snapping open.

"Wait, what's today?" She asked, her voice gone of haziness.

"Tuesday, why?" Riley murmured, not noticing her mood change. Cindy looked at the clock over Riley's shoulder and read the time.

**10:02 AM**

"Shit!" Cindy hissed, ignoring the loud-ass moan from Riley as she gently shoved him off her, immediately turning to stand from the bed. "I've gotta be at work by 11, Reez!"

"Mother fuuuuckk." Riley groaned, plopping his head face-down into her pillow.

"I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm." Cindy muttered to herself, already at her drawer as she grabbed items. Then she glanced over her shoulder. "Reezy, get _up_! I have to be outta here by at least 10:45. Don't you have a job to go to?"

"Not til three." Came the muffled reply.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she snatched the stuff she needed before slamming the drawer shut. "Whatever. Just move it." She gave him a hard spank on his bare behind as she passed the bed. All she heard in return was a gravelly chuckle.

"You such a damn tease. But I like that kinda shit." He smirked, raising his head from the pillow. His eyes roamed her body as she moved for the door. "You walk around yo own house naked a lot, babe?"

Cindy turned as she put her hand on the knob. "Apparently when horny-ass niggas come over and make me rush to my job early in the morning." His smirk just widened.

"I'll _definitely_ have to come over more often."

* * *

**35 Minutes Later**

* * *

_Damn nigga doesn't know how to make a bed. _Cindy thought with an eyeroll as she tied her Nikes. She had come back into her room after a shower and getting dressed and ready. Riley's clothes were off the floor so she had assumed he was gone. She was gonna have to have a talk with him. The least his ass coulda done was say bye, but whatever.

She stood up straight and glanced into the mirror one last time. She had on a blue cropped tank, black Juicy Couture capris sweats, her blue and white Jordans, and her _Ride-Or-Die_ snapback, her hair in a low side ponytail underneath. What she _really_ wanted to do was put on some makeup, an attempt to cover the redness on her neck from Riley's raw stubble and frenzied kisses. But she knew it'd be pointless. She would sweat it off within minutes of being at work. She had gotten a job at the gym and worked as a hip-hop fitness instructor. She _loved_ it. Cindy got to exercise daily and train others how to exercise by having fun with it. Her job was chill; she felt like she was her own boss even though she wasn't. She got to choose the music, choreograph the routines, and plan everything out for her trainees. It was awesome.

_Ah…hopefully they'll have somethin' better to talk about then their trainer's hickey bruises. _Cindy rolled her eyes once more at her neck before grabbing her drawstring bag from the floor, walking across the room, and opening her bedroom door before exiting. As she made the long walk down the hallway, she started to pick up a strange scent.

_Did Reezy cook somethin'?_ _Dammit, he betta have turned off the stove. _She thought, walking faster. She also heard that the TV was on.

He was gonna _get_ it.

Before she could even reach into her bag and call his phone to cuss him out, she heard him laugh as she turned the corner.

_The fuck?_

She took five long strides down the hall and dropped her jaw when she was in the entrance of her living room. Riley was lounging on her couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, an empty plate of crumbs on his lap, drink in his hand, while he cracked up at whatever was on the television.

All he was wearing was his dark plaid boxers.

"Sup, C?" He gave her a head nod as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the _hell_ are you _DOING_?" Cindy demanded, gesturing wildly at him. Riley raised an eyebrow and stopped the glass that was on the way to his lips.

"Uhh… drinkin' orange juice?"

"Nigga… I'm leavin' for work _now_. Why the hell aren't you dressed and out?" She wanted to shake him.

"It'd be kinda rude just to do the dip on you, don'tchu think?" He grinned.

"Riley…." She warned, placing a hand on her hip. "Why are you still _here_?"

"…I was hungry." He said as innocently as a child.

"Ugh, why didn't you just get a drive-thru something on your way _home_?" She groaned, completely frustrated with her dumb-ass friend.

"Because you got like a grocery store in your fridge. My breakfast was on _point_." He grinned, placing his plate and glass on the coffee table before rising from the couch.

"_Reez_," She glared as he walked past her to go into the kitchen.

"I saved you one." Riley added casually over his shoulder.

Cindy crossed her arms, following him to her kitchen grudgingly. "What did you make with _my_ food, nigga?" Riley grinned as he reached the stove, grabbing a plate from on top of it.

"Breakfast burrito." He presented as he turned around, holding it out to her. "Try it."

Cindy told her growling stomach to shut the hell up as she stared at it. The wrap looked to contain cheese, egg, sausage, bacon, and various peppers.

"I know you hungry." Riley smirked, nudging her crossed arms with the plate. "You know… after last night and everything."

"Nigga, if you don't shut up." Cindy snipped, snatching the burrito from the plate and taking a bite. "_Mm_." She wanted to then curse herself for sounding impressed with the food. Damn the boy could cook.

"That's what I thought." Riley said smugly, taking the empty plate and setting it on the counter. Then he tore her off a paper towel and gave it to her. "You better head out before you're late, hm?"

"Dammit." She mumbled, her mouth partly full as she looked at her watch. "I have to leave now. What the fuck are you gonna do? You need to go!"

"Yeah about that. Umm, I really wanna take a shower, sooo… I'll leave in like an hour or so."

"Are you _serious_ right now, nigga?" Cindy was so exasperated with him.

"I know where your linen closet is, princess. Don't worry." He grinned.

"Ooooh!" Cindy let out as she spun on her heel out of the kitchen, burrito in hand. She wanted to strangle him. But she had no choice but to leave him now.

"Boy, I'm tellin' you this and you better listen." She spoke as she walked, glancing over her shoulder to see him following her. "Rinse and put your damn dishes, pans, silverware, what_eva_ in the dishwasher, make sure my stove is off, go back and make my bed, clean up after yourself in the bathroom, turn off the TV, and lock the door behind you when you leave." She instructed, now at the door.

"You're tellin' _me_ to lock the door?" He chuckled when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Baby, I'm nineteen, not nine. I think I can handle it." He grinned sarcastically.

"Knock it off with the 'baby.'" She gave him a glare.

"What, you don't like that pet name?" Riley smirked. Cindy rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"I'm outta here." She said, stepping out into the hallway. She turned back and stared up at him seriously. "Please don't tear my house up, Reez." He gave her a level look in return.

"Getcha ass to work, girl. I've got this." Cindy rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Later." She was ready to turn to walk away when she felt him take her arm and gently pull her back. She noticed a familiar hint of mischievousness flicker in Riley's eyes as he gave her an appreciative once-over. Then he gradually eased into his signature sexy smirk.

"So… am I gettin' that goodbye kiss or…?" He trailed off innocently, taking one step closer to her as he leaned in slightly. Cindy let out a short laugh before giving his cheek a "light" double pat before stepping backwards.

"Bye, Reezy." She chuckled, not falling for it.

Riley snickered as he rubbed his cheek. "Just makin' sure you didn't fall in love with me yet." Cindy took a big bite of her burrito in response before turning on her heel, sashaying her way down the hall.

"Later, boo thang!" She heard Riley call behind her. Cindy laughed and continued to walk while glancing over her shoulder.

"Good-_bye_, cuddy buddy!" She countered, bringing his attention up from the _JUICY_ letters on the back of her sweats. Riley cracked up.

"Oh you _gotta_ come harder than that, baby!" Cindy giggled as she held up a hand to flick him off.

Ugh. He was impossible.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"_Mmm… damn baby, just like that. Go slow with it." Riley murmured huskily. He was laid out flat on his back as Cindy sat directly on top of him, her knees on both sides of his torso as she rode him. Riley had his hands low on her waist as she moved her hips in slow circular motions._

"_You like that, Reezy?" Cindy grinned, her fingers trailing down the cut of his abs. Riley couldn't help but raise his hips up slightly in response, already deep inside her. Cindy moaned and tossed her head back, pressing more as she made another slow revolution._

"_You like _this_, girl?" Riley held her sides firmly as he lifted her halfway. Then he steadily guided her back down in a swiveling motion until her hips met his again. They both moaned loudly in elation._

"_Aah," Cindy released a high-pitched sigh, reaching her arms over Riley to grip the rail of her metal headboard. "Do that again." She practically begged._

_Riley answered her request by raising and lowering her again repeatedly, each time helping rotate her hips as she moved up and down. Eventually she used the rail to support herself, barely even needing Riley to hold her up. He pleasured her by sliding his hands up to massage her breasts, stimulating a big response from Cindy._

"_Ssss… shit, baby." Riley hissed, feeling her involuntary contractions around him as she moaned. _

"_Oh Reezy," She managed breathily. "Oh God… Oh _GOD_… aah… aaahh… I'm right there!"_

"_Let go, babe." Riley probably surprised her by keeping his voice low and deep. At the same time he did this, he slid a hand down to her hip and helped bring her down on her next lift, easing her slightly faster than before so that she felt it more. And she _definitely_ did._

"_Mmm-aaaah!"_

"Dammit-shit-fuck!" Riley cursed as he promptly dropped one of Cindy's glasses onto her kitchen floor, shattering it in the process.

_Great_. He thought, stepping over the pile of shards to grab the broom from behind the refrigerator. His heart was still pounding from after thinking about their night, yet again. He already knew that his daydreaming was what had caused him to drop the glass. Whatever. He'd buy her a new one. But _damn_. He could _not_ get it out of his head.

Fuck her job. He wanted to get it _in_… again.

Riley had already taken a long, _cold_ shower. It wasn't doing the trick. Shit, he was ready to go hop back in. He got wired every time he thought about last night which, since Cindy had left, had been frequently. It was now one in the afternoon, he was dressed, had his chains in his front pockets, and was scavenging again in Cindy's fridge. He had planned on leaving about two hours prior, but changed his mind. What the hell was he gonna do at home? Nothing at all until work. So why _not_ hang out for a bit? He had been fine for the past hours just chilling, but he was starting to get restless again. He was _bored_. And now getting lonely… for _female _company.

After he cleaned up his mess, Riley headed out of her kitchen and into the living room, making his way to the glass door along the wall. He slid it open before stepping out onto the massive wrap-around patio. On the other side of her penthouse deck resided the pool, but Riley wasn't in the mood to swim. He reached into his back pocket and removed his pack of cigarettes and black lighter as he approached the balcony. He didn't believe he was _addicted_ to nicotine, he was just an occasional smoker. He lit one up when he was bored, stressed, or in his current case, jumpy. He just wanted to relax.

When Riley had a cigarette between his lips, he held his flame underneath. Once it lit, he put his Bic and pack away. He released a slow exhale through his nose as he rested his arms on the balcony rail, producing a white puff of smoke. Cindy probably had the best spot in town; her penthouse overlooked the downtown city, an awesome view when late at night. Even in the bright sunlight, the scenic outlook still impressed him. After a couple more drags of his Marlboro, he was feeling a little calmer… less tense, anyway. He was still a little bored though.

Pulling out his cellphone and turning around to rest his back against the rail (like hell he was gonna take the chance of dropping his phone), he looked through his contacts. There had to be _someone_ worth talking to. He was Young Reezy after all. He kept scrolling until he came to a newer entry that he vaguely recalled.

_Letitia…? Oh, Tish!_ Riley remembered, his eyes lighting up. Oh, he definitely remembered this girl. He remembered those eyes, that bright smile, that killer body, and that sexy accent…. Hmm….

_The perfect distraction_. Riley smirked, already composing his message. The thought of Cindy being mad briefly passed through his head. She had already said that she couldn't stand Tish, for whatever girl-world reason. The act of Riley leaving her house to possibly go meet up with Tish would piss her off for _sure_. But then he remembered…. Cindy had no _reason_ to be mad. Were they together? No. Were they exclusive? No. Did they agree that they could do whatever the hell they wanted?

Fuck yes.

**To Letitia:**_** Aye boo, whaddup? This is Esco from that night at Rhine's. If u down 2 meet up, u should def hmu. Just say the word.**_

Riley took another drag of his smoke after he sent the message. Hopefully she got back to him soon. And hopefully she knew the deal. He wasn't in the mood to play no games. He wasn't on that bullshit today.

He eagerly raised his phone higher when he felt it vibrate with a buzz. The name Letitia lit up the screen.

_I deff remember u, Esco. Tall, dark, & handsome just the way I like ;) However bae, I left ystrday for a 2 week vacay in Bali :( When I get back the Sunday after next, u should hmu again so we can hook up. No interruptions this time ;) ~#PrettyGurlSwag_

Riley seriously wanted to scream from the top of his lungs. For _real_ though? With a heavy sigh, he responded back.

_**You breakin my heart babe, but aiight. I'll holla at yo fine ass when u get back**_

Tucking his phone into his pocket, he grumbled to himself as he started to head for the door. _Apparently_, he was destined _not_ to get laid this afternoon. It was some more of dat buuullllshit. But what could he do? It was already nearing 1:30 in a few minutes. It was gonna take him a half hour to get home anyway, which meant he'd only have a half hour at home to gather his stuff and head back out at 2:30 to make it back to the city on time for work. Damn. He had no time for a quick smash regardless.

As he opened the door, he felt the buzz of his cell again and pulled it out.

_Aww, such a cutie. If you're a real good boy, I might even send you a picture or 2 to hold you over til I'm back ;) ~#PrettyGurlSwag_

Riley raised an eyebrow with a grin. _Maybe this wasn't a total loss after all._

_**Well damn, girl. I *am* kinda missin u right now, now that u mention it**_

_U won't mind if all I'm wearing is my string bikini right now? ~#PrettyGurlSwag_

_**Trust me, baby. I sure as HELL won't mind ;)**_

* * *

**Huey's POV**

Jazmine giggled as her boyfriend moved his head to kiss the side of her neck. "Huey… you're _supposed_ to be watching TV with me."

"Let me know when there's anything worth watching." He murmured as he brushed his lips against her skin.

"Hueyyy."

"_Jazmine_." He smirked as he saw her neck redden at how he'd purposefully moaned her name in a deeper tone. He then moved his head up and gave her cheek a gentle kiss. "Can we do something else now?"

"My parents are downstairs, crazy." Jazmine feebly tried to stand her ground. Huey gave her a B for effort.

"Your mother is out back gardening and your father is busy with cooking. His periodic twenty minute "check-ups" on us have stopped since he's at the stove. He's too afraid of leaving it on, running up here, starting a fire, and being sent to jail to be anally raped… you and I both know this." He smirked again at Jazmine's face, giving him the cute little look she always gave him when she knew he was right, even when she didn't like it.

"…So what?" She responded before childishly sticking out her tongue while crossing her arms. Huey rolled his eyes with the _slightest_ and _tiniest_ grin, the one thing that Jazmine could get out of him that no one else could.

"So _this_." Huey whispered before pressing his lips to hers. He gently uncrossed Jazmine's arms that immediately wound themselves around Huey's neck. He shoved a few of her old stuffed animals out of the way before he gently laid her down on her bed. Her fingers played in his afro while Huey kissed her, beginning to unbutton the top two buttons on her casual dress shirt. Then he heard a familiar song begin to emit from his pocket.

"_Don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right,"_

While Huey growled, Jazmine just giggled into the kiss before Huey pulled back. "Caesar change your ringtone again?"

"I'm gonna murder him." Huey muttered, digging for his phone while the chorus continued to play.  
_  
"Singin' don't worry about a thing  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all-"_

"What?" Huey snapped lightly as he answered the phone. Jazmine swatted at him as she sat up.

"Oh hey, I'm calling for a domestic terrorist? This sounds like this could be him, yeah?"

"I'm retired, jackass." Huey smirked as he heard his best friend start to laugh easily.

"Whaddup, Huey? Miss me?" Caesar said.

"At my girlfriend's house right now. I can assure you that you were the _last_ thing on my mind." Huey rolled his eyes. Jazmine gigged beside him.

"HI, CAESAR!" She shouted loudly.

"Easy, I'm sitting right next to-"

"HI, JAZZ!" Caesar yelled into Huey's ear.

"OW, damn it!" He held the phone away from him before looking at his screen. "You know what, I'm putting you on speaker." He muttered before pressing the button.

"Heyyy, Ceez!" Jazmine spoke with a smile, taking the phone to hold from Huey.

"Hey, beautiful. I heard I just interrupted some canoodling. True?" Jazmine blushed at his words.

"Very true. And we'd like to get back to it, soo-"

"Stop it." Jazmine scolded. "Enough about us, Ceez. How's Jamaica?"

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic, yo. For reals. This trip's been the shit!" He sounded genuine.

"When are you coming home? I miss you!" Jazmine cooed like a mother.

"Awww… more than you love Huey?"

"Duh." She smirked. Then she squeaked when Huey slid his hand under her butt and gave her a squeeze.

"Aye, aye, aye. I know y'all nasties well enough to know that somethin' inappropriate just happened. Can we keep it G-rated when I'm on the phone, please?"

"My bad." Huey said sarcastically. "When are you coming back though?"

"Tomorrow, nigga!"

"Oooh, really?" Jazmine asked with a smile.

"Yup!"

"Cool, what time?"

"Me and my folks will probably land at the airport around 9 PM."

"What if we meet you over there?" Jazmine suggested. "Huey, do you think we could?"

"Probably." He nodded. "In the event Granddad has some issue about me using Dorothy, do you think your parents would let you take their car?"

"I'll beg if I have to. I think we should! Caesar can ride with us on the way back and we can all hang out! Maybe at Huey's place or even Cindy's since she's closer."

"Call that girl and set this shit up, yo!"

Jazmine let out a little chuckle. "I'll call the girl and Huey can call the boy." She grinned, making Huey roll his eyes with a grin.

"Why'd you say it like that, Jazz?"

"Oh nothing." She said nonchalantly, saying the word _nothing_ in the way that always means _something_.

"Spill. You know I'mma find out." Jazmine had his complete attention.

"I don't know. Riley and Cindy are just acting weird. Don't you think, Huey?" She turned to him.

"I can't speak for Cindy. But the last time I talked to Riley, he just acted… off." He shrugged.

"_Interesting_. Did anything happen in my absence for this to begin?" Huey knew Jazmine was practically bursting at the seams to reveal-

"They kissed!" She blurted immediately. "At a club!"

"The fuck outta here. You _serious_?"

"I wouldn't lie! Huey said he saw it first-hand. And you know he never lies." Jazmine grinned. "Cindy admitted it to me later anyways."

"Woooww… that's _very_ interesting. Hm… maybe they're tryna hook up." Caesar mused.

"That's what _I_ thought!" Jazmine gushed. "I actually said this three days ago, but a certain _someone_ didn't want to listen to me, so whatever. But still!"

"Jazz, you have no proof that did or are." Huey pointed out.

"But we don't have any proof that they _didn't_ either." Caesar countered. Huey shrugged, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see him.

"The truth will come out sooner or later."

"Oh, it _definitely_ will. And I'm tryna find out as soon as possible."

"Me too." Jazmine smiled, looking to Huey. He shrugged again.

"Eh."

Caesar just chuckled over the phone. "Tomorrow's gonna be fun."

* * *

Ahhh, Caesar's comin' back! Y'all know he couldn't stay gone for too long! ;) tee hee, I wasn't even planning to make him a part of this story, but just found a role for him :)

Who wants to stomp Riley in the nuts for talking to Tish. I doooo! this Reezy's different than _**BWUR**_ Reezy, huh? I know! cuz this is a complete different story, bitchesss! his personality is not the same. younger, wilder, no ties, and a typical GUY. don't hate on him ;)  
and lmao, I know, I know… Tish is a stupid hoe…. She'll be out of the picture eventually ;)

Disclaimers: I do not own copyright to the "dat's the hook right thur" line from _Can't Get Enough_ by J. Cole, Simon Says, Trojan condoms, Nike Jordans, Juicy Couture, the mentioned "boo thang" is from the entitled song by Verse Simmons featuring Kelly Rowland, the mentioned "cuddy buddy" is from the entitled song by Mike Jones featuring Trey Songz, Lil Wayne, & Twista, Bic lighters, Marlboro cigarettes, Three Little Birds by Bob Marley, or any other person, place, country, island, thing, word, sound, letter, punctuation, or whatever I don't own :)

It's gonna get interesting with Caesar back! Now they'll have three pairs of eyes watching their suspicious moves. Dun dun dun! Update soon! :)

~Schweetie

PS: Oh yeah, the "dammit-shit-fuck" line is also from The Pause episode. I ROLLED the first time I heard it. The part's when the Madea spoof character snaps out in practice. He said somethin' like "I can't work like this! I work with Jesus! Dammit-shit-fuck! Let us pray." And then says a prayer! ROOOLLLLLIINNN'! XD


	8. Act Natural

What's good in the Fanfic hood, y'all? I'm BAAAA-AAAAACCKKKK! :D

Shout-outs to all my homies toughin' it out on these STREETS, real talk:

Paige1292: ahahah, I'm so happy you like Cindy and Riley's relationship! they a mess! specially Riley. chillin in her house like he the one payin bills up in the mug! triflin'! lmao girl, don't even trip on Tish's thirsty ass. that bitch will be outta the picture soon enough. we don't love them hoes, you already know. hahahah, I almost got cursed out about Riley's sexiness? well damn, that must mean I'm doin aiight! ;) I know I had you droolin' over Huey though. tryna make you Huey fanatics happy and give you a lil taste ;) Ceez is back in the picture, yo! its about to get interesting with his Brooklyn ass. lol! lmaaaooo, I'm glad to have satisfied you with Riley and Cindy's little (haha, jk. we all know how big Riley be… aiight, I'm done) session. i know I'm pushin it with some of the explicit details but YOLO. get at me, admins :P (just kidding admins, please don't. you got it, you got it, I'll stop!). annyyways, so happy you liked the chapter! I know I've been MIA but I'm back! which means I know you better bust out an update of YOUR brilliant stories soon! :D thanks so much for the review!

Jazavelli: lmfaaaooooo! you really had to light a lil summin-summin though, girl? well damn! puff, puff, PASS! ;) haha, I'm glad I was able to make you feel lil something at that part. you know Cindy does her thing. the girl had Riley actin' up and wanted to go again! XD haha, you know she was all upset thinking he left without sayin bye. she wanna play so tough but she sensitive too. AND homegirl know she likin his pet names for her. she gotta stop the stuntin. lol. psh, Tish is a sideline chick for a real. she gonna be out of the picture for a while, thank goodness. we don't care bout them hoes. and hahahah, I was rollin when you said Huey and Jazmine are worse off with stuffed animals and sneakin around in the house. they need to get their act together! but they so cute:) lmao, its only a matter of time before the Dream Team catches their asses in the act. they ain't slick enough to pull one over on Caesar, let alone Huey. fuhgedaboutdit (my attempt at a Brooklyn accent:)). hahah, you know you tryna roll around on the nice… plush… green grass on Team Riley… you know you do…. ;) loll sooo glad you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's been a minute since I've updated, but I'm back! which means I know YOUR behind better update Lost Ones! XD thanks again for the review! :D

DeLorean Hedgehog: loll, Riley probably don't even know that he's doing it, but it's definitely true! and as always, Caesar is the most famous and most notorious of the cockblockers ;) haha, soon enough their true feelings are gonna come out to each other! XD glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :)

janiyahconnor: hahah, thanks for the reviews as usual! they always keep me laughing and make me smile (which doesn't really need to be stated, because you kinda can't laugh without smiling… me and my dumb friend tried it one time and about fell out of our seats laughing at how stupid we looked trying to frown while laughing… true story… go ahead, I know you're about to try to do it now. lmaaoo! XD)! anyyways, I'm off-topic! but thanks so much again! :D

anon: loll, as always, I love to see what you enjoy. it means a lot! thanks so much for the review! :)

LovinHueyFreeman: lmaaaoo, I read your _super_ short review and started laughing cuz I KNEW you got cut off! I was ready to say, "aiight, this heffa ain't neevveerr wrote me nothin' this short!" lmaaoo! love you for going back and adding more though (no homo)! double lmaaaoo at allll the points you liked and included! I very much appreciate them (especially the part about you screaming like a fangirl over Huey. glad to see I made you excited there. haha ;))! I could go on, but I'mma keep it moderately short this time. I've got some writin' to do! so get to readin'… not that that made sense… along with my double-that… whatevs! backtothestory! thanks for the review as always! :D annnddd I know you better update Beneath The Surface AND Facebookin' soooon! XD

bunnybabe247: haha, I love that quote too! Riley's a mess! XD and lol, its all gonna come out into the open soon enough, trust me. glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :)

Che Black Diamond: lmaaoo, I love it. and right! total mood killer XD and we already know Riley's gonna be a fool with that girl. ugh. thanks for the review! :)

ILoveYou1234567890123: hahaha, they both know that something more than just a quick smash is going on. and it's gonna get even more interesting :) and you already know who's gonna find out… and SOON! XD can't keep things from your friends! which is why you shouldn't SLEEP with your friends. never works out :P glad you liked it! thanks for the review! :D

Tsyne-Oblivion: hahaha, thank you! I love you (no homo) for saying that! XD thanks for the review!

SchoolRumble96: Caesar's our favorite troublemaker ;) thanks for the review!

Sodakandy: lol, glad to see you enjoyed the chapter! lmao, yes, Riley is the typical guy in this story: only thinks and cares about sex… 24/7. lol! and he definitely pulled a Caesar with his freeloadin' behind! ;) hahaha glad you enjoyed that one scene *blushes* and tee-hee, the Tish/Riley/Cindy thing is just starting :P glad you liked it and thank you for the review! :D

j money: haha, aww, I'm glad you like it! thank you so much for the review! :)

P-Stew: wow, thank you so much! that really means a lot to me! thanks for the awesome review! :D

DJ Marvin: awww, thanks so much! definitely appreciate it and glad that you enjoy. you already know to stay schemin'! ;) thanks for the review!

Special shout-out to blueminxcat and taydo-the-potato for making sure I didn't fall off the face of the earth. You gave me motivation to write :)

* * *

Sooo, ummmm, hi? I know y'all probably wanna kill me and that it is completely, totally, and 100% inexcusable for why it's been over THREE MONTHS since my last update! It's just been busy, y'all (lame excuse, I know, I know)! But for real! I got back to college at the end of August, super involved with all these clubs, AND got a shitload of work for some of these rough classes! But aye, I'm back and I'm ready to update! And I' promise, I'll try to be more frequent. No more disappearing acts for too long anyway! :)

Welll, without further ado, on with the story! For your viewing pleasure, this chapter will have a little bit of Huey and Jazmine, a very nice bit of Riley and Cindy, and of course the one and only Caesar. Our boy is back and it's time for things to get interesting ;)

Let's hop to it.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_**I'm being shadowed by a secret agent."**_

"_Really? Who? Where is he?"_

"_**I don't know. He kinda just pops up out of nowhere and then disappears."**_

"_You mean like the tooth fairy?"_

"_**NO, I don't mean like the tooth fairy!"**_

"_Sounds like the tooth fairy to me. You can believe in secret agents and I can't believe in the tooth fairy? That's messed up, Huey!"_

"_**Go... eat something out of a dumpster, you street urchin!"**_

_**Huey Freeman**__ & Jazmine Dubois; The Real_

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

_If my place is destroyed, I'm going to turn into a mad white woman._

At 7:25 PM after a long day at work, Cindy slowly made her way down the hallway with the sole desire to find her home intact. If it wasn't, things wouldn't be good for a certain nigga named Reezy.

She braced herself for the worst as she put the key into the lock and turned the handle, slowly opening her door. She had to turn on the ceiling light to make sure she was seeing things clearly. And it turned out that she was.

Her living room actually looked the way it did previous to Riley's arrival. The TV was off, his plate and glass were no longer on her coffee table, and in her view from in the living room, she could see that the dishes were cleared from her stove and counters.

Very surprised, Cindy mutely closed her door before starting for the hallway, ready to examine the rest of the house. She was _shocked_ to find her bathroom tidy and the floor cleared of water and towels when she peeked her head in the open doorway.

_Daammn, Reez must really be tryna stay on my good side for our situation._ Cindy thought with a grin before continuing down the hall to her bedroom. When she pushed open the cracked door, her smile faltered slightly.

…_Or not. The hell? _Cindy raised an eyebrow as she moved more into the room. Her floor was free of clothes and junk. Her dresser wasn't cluttered with left behind crap. The only out of order item in the room was her bed.

_Really though?_ She thought, making her way over to her _half_-made bed… literally. Riley had made "his" side of the bed perfectly, but had apparently decided to leave her side the crumpled and messy way it was when she left. The only new thing: a piece of paper on her side that appeared to have a note written on it. Already making a face, Cindy lifted the paper with Riley's unmistakable scrawl.

_**To C-Murph,**_

_**It took two to make this mess,**_

_**so uhhh, yeah. It'll take two to make it up.**_

_**I did my part, boo.**_

_**From ya boy, Young Reezy**_

Cindy couldn't help giggling at her dumbass friend after reading it. "This nigga…." She muttered with a smirk, tossing the paper aside before starting to fix her bed. She didn't get too far along when she heard her phone began to ring from her bag.

_Ball so hard muh'fuckas wanna fine me  
That shit cray… that shit cray… that shit cray  
B-ball so hard muh'fuckas wanna fine me  
That shit cray… that shit cray… that shit cray_

_She said 'Ye, can we get married at the maaaaallll-'_

"Hello?" Cindy grinned as she coolly answered the phone.

"What's gucci, girl?"

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"Not my _bed_, nigga." She responded smoothly. She smirked as she heard Riley snicker into the phone.

"Yooo, I ain't the only who fucked it up, chick. So guess what? I ain't the only one fixin' shit. Get at me!" She chuckled and rolled her eyes at his stupid answer.

"Whateva, boy. Do it again and see what happens."

"Ooh. Do that mean that there's gonna be another time?" His smug voice questioned like a smart-ass. Cindy shifted her jaw.

"Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to see." She tried to sound neutral.

"Yeah, okay." Riley scoffed. "Don't front, babe. Dat ain't cute."

"Anyways," Cindy cleared her throat. "Why you callin' me for? Ain't you supposed to be workin'?"

"I'm makin' that money right _now_, ya dig? I just ain't got shit to do right now."

"_Seriamente_, there's a car that just came in that needs work. ¡_Vamos_!" Cindy heard a faint voice call in the background.

"Aye, shut the fuck up while I'm on the phone, son! That's disrespectful!" Riley shouted back loudly. "Ahh, shit!" Cindy shook her head as she heard loud commotion coming from the other end of the line.

"Girl, I'mma have to call you back. This nigga's throwin' shit like he done lost his damn mind. Wait til I get the gov'ment on yo ass! _And_ you look like an immigrant too? Shame."

"Boy, get yo ass back to work before you _lose_ your job." Cindy giggled.

"I wish a nigga would, son." Riley brushed off. "I am gonna get off here though. Text me later."

"No prob."

"Ooh, dat reminds me. Huey texted me a lil earlier and said that Caesar's comin' back tomorrow night."

"For real? Ceez is comin' home?" Cindy smiled excitedly. Her boy had been gone for weeks. She'd missed him.

"Yeah-yeah. Huey said that he and Jazz are pickin' him up from the airport at nine tomorrow night. Wanted to know if we wanted to come with." He explained.

"Oh hell yeah, you already know. We got plans yet?"

"Probably dinner and just chillin'."

"Cool. I get off from my other job at 4:30 tomorrow."

"Word? I took a day shift so I'll be done around five tomorrow. I'mma come over right after."

"Um, why?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Um, so you can re-braid my hair?" He mocked the tone of her voice. "It's still jacked the fuck up. And you _know_ I don't do less than fresh."

"...Riiiight. That's fine, I guess." Cindy shrugged a shoulder.

"I mean… judgin' from yo voice and err'thang…. If you down to chill in _other_ ways 'fore my brother and J get there, then shiiit, we can-"

"Get back to work, Reez." Cindy rolled her eyes, ready to end the call. Riley chuckled lowly, not affected.

"Later, boo."

As the call disconnected, Cindy fought the strange but exciting urge to shiver at the deep voice he had used on her, and the way he had yet again called her _boo_. What was up with that? And… why did she like it? She _shouldn't_ be liking it… right?

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"Ow! Shit, girl!" Riley practically yelped.

"Oh, shut the hell up." Cindy replied dryly, continuing her row.

"Ow-ow-_OW_, can you ease up just a _little_? Dammit!"

"Will you pipe down? You know the sides are the hardest part. I'm at the very end now, chill!"

Ignoring her eyeroll, Riley gritted his teeth and winced as Cindy resumed the last braid on the side of his head. It was now 7:45 in the evening; Riley had managed to get off work a few minutes early and made it to Cindy's apartment right at five o'clock. _Apparently_, she had just come home from work only several minutes prior to his arrival.

Riley tried not smirk, thinking about _that_ encounter.

"_Yo, yo, it's me!" Riley had announced as he knocked on her door, precisely at 5 PM. After a few moments of no response he knocked again and waited. Still nothing. He knew the girl was home already; he'd parked next to her Camaro._

"_What the hell, girl?" Riley mumbled to himself, trying the handle._

_No surprise that it was unlocked._

_Riley rolled his eyes and pushed open the door, entering the quiet living room. "White Girl! Where you at?" He called loudly as he closed the door. After no response again, he sighed in annoyance before strolling across her room and turning down the hallway in search for her. He raised an eyebrow as he started to hear faint music. He headed for that direction and started to slow as the music got louder, coming from one of her bathrooms. He leaned his ear on the closed door and heard loud music, running water, and the accompaniment of her echoed singing._

"You just gotta let my love  
Let my love  
Let my love adorn you  
Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down

You got to know  
You gotta know  
Know that I adore you  
Trust that babe,_"_

_Riley had smirked and started to pound the rhythmic beat on her door as she began to do a run with her voice on the next verse. He heard her stop singing and gasp as he continued to drum on her door. Then he heard the water cut off and light clatter from inside. After a few moments, he grinned and stopped banging as the knob twisted and the door was yanked open._

"_Yoo…." Riley let out with interest as Cindy stood in front of him, nothing but a blue towel wrapped tightly around her body._

"_Riley, what the HELL? You _scared_ me!" She snapped, one hand clutching her towel as she used her other to push her wet bangs out of her eyes. "What are you DOING here right now?"_

"_Uh, you said you were gonna do my hair, remember?" He answered, not meeting her gaze as he watched trails of water run down her neck and slide slowly down her chest. Cindy hadn't even noticed as she groaned._

"_Dammit, I forgot about that. Just… go into the living room. I'll be out in 15 minutes."_

"_You don't need me to wash your back?" Riley cracked a grin, his eyes continuing to skim over her dripping body._

_Cindy had flushed, seeming to be more aware of her current state. "Hardly. I'll be done soon." She replied, holding the towel a little closer to herself as she stepped backwards._

"_Call me if you need me, girl." Riley said with a nonchalant shrug before leaning off the doorframe and starting back down the hall. But not before hearing Cindy scoff lightly._

"_I _won't_." She had responded to his turned back._

"_You will later." Riley had shot back smoothly._

"_What'd you say?"_

"_You heard me." Riley smirked, knowing she couldn't see his face._

_He knew she heard damn well what he'd said. And he knew that he wasn't lying. _Especially_ when she had emerged several minutes later in a flowy pink tunic, gray skinny jeans, and black ankle boot heels. She was lookin' good. Too good…._

_She was gonna need him alright._

"_There_… done. Thanks for not whining anymore." Cindy spoke, snapping Riley out of his thoughts as she handed him a mirror. Riley grabbed it and examined his newly braided cornrows. They looked legit. Raw. Mad sexy.

"I'm so _tired_." Riley shifted his eyes and watched Cindy's reflection in the mirror as she closed her eyes, arched her back, and stretched with a tiny sigh.

…_Speaking of sexy._

"You need to wake up, girl." Riley spoke quietly, finally pulling his eyes away from her pleasing reflection and setting the mirror down. Then he turned and pulled himself up from the floor and onto the couch beside Cindy.

"I'm trying." Cindy replied, running a hand through her wavy hair, still damp from her shower. "I'm bored though. Ain't shit on TV."

"I know." Riley nodded, grabbing the remote and shutting it off. "And me too."

"So whatchu wanna do til they get here?" Cindy asked curiously, turning away from the TV to look at him.

Riley tried to control his expression so he wouldn't grin as _many_ thoughts entered his mind. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

He couldn't help it when he cracked a smirk. "Wanna make out?"

Cindy let out a short laugh and rolled her eyes. "Oh _sure_, Reez."

"What? That's fun." Riley shrugged easily. Cindy continued to giggle.

"The funnest."

"So… let's do it." Riley smirked, slowly sliding a hand onto her thigh. Cindy glanced down briefly before raising her eyes back to his, silently assessing him.

"…You're not serious." She stated uncertainly.

"Do you _really_ think I'm playin'?" Riley moved his hand higher until he was on her hip, his fingers gently sliding under the fabric of her shirt, sliding higher until her touched her skin. His smirk widened as he felt her squirm almost pleasurably under his hand while he caressed the side of her waist.

"You really are?" Cindy questioned quietly as Riley seemed to move closer to her.

"Mm-hm." Was his final answer before he met her lips with his. Cindy slightly gasped into the kiss, but Riley only took that opportunity to cup her face with his free hand and deepen it. The noise following her gasp was clearly a moan. Riley grinned as he kissed her, sliding his hand back down her hip as he gently lowered her down on her back. Cindy put her arms around his neck as he sank lower with her and got in between her legs.

"_Mmm_," Cindy sighed as Riley kissed gently on her neck while his other hand crept back up her shirt, beginning to cup her breast. Riley smirked against her skin as he kissed up to her ear and sucked on her lobe.

"Having _fun_?" He whispered after a while, choosing at the same time to grind against her. Cindy's moan was enough of an answer for him. He chuckled before lowering his voice deeper. "I wanna have fun in _another_ way."

"Reez, it's after eight… Huey and Jazz are gonna be here soon…." She replied hazily.

"We got enough time." Riley brushed off easily as he grinded against her a little harder. Cindy bit her lip, clearly trying to control herself.

"B-but… we… we gotta…." Cindy couldn't even get her words out as Riley started to suck on her neck again. He finally paused to make hypnotizing eye contact with her.

"Shhh…." He shushed her before placing his mouth over hers and clouding her head with a deep kiss. As he did this, he slowly rode her top up a little higher. Then he started with her pants, unbuttoning them before managing to slide them down her hips, stopping when he reached her ankles… then he started with his own jeans, doing the same thing, even feeling Cindy help him…. Then down came her panties… then Riley's boxers… up came a condom… then… Riley filled her yet again. And although this round was fairly quicker than their sessions prior, it was still just as exciting, just as intense, and just as good.

"_Ahh_…. Wow…." Cindy was still panting as Riley slid out of her. He made a satisfying moan in agreement.

"That was good, babe." He murmured before planting one last kiss on her neck. Cindy blushed as she nodded in response. Riley grinned before he slowly started to rise off her, turning to slide off the couch. He disposed his used condom into her small garbage before easily pulling up his boxers and jeans from around his ankles. He smirked at the fact that he didn't even have to take off his Timbs. Boss status.

_A fuck nigga, that's that shit I don't like  
A snitch nigga, that's that shit I don't like  
A bitch nigga, that's that shit I don't like  
Sneak disser, that's that shit I don't like-_

"Shit, it's Huey." Riley muttered loudly enough for Cindy to hear as he turned to glance at her. Her cheeks pinkened as she continued to pull her jeans up over her underwear. Riley tried to stay calm as he answered.

"Aye, whaddup?" He spoke evenly.

"Me and Jazmine are downtown. We'll be at Cindy's apartment in about five to ten minutes depending on this traffic. Are you there yet?"

"Uh, y-yeah, yeah, I just got here." Riley lied, already feeling nervous. Possibly five _minutes_?

"Good. Meet us down in the garage and then we'll drive to the airport. See you then."

"Peace." Riley barely replied before he hung up and spun back around to Cindy, who was now fixing her wild hair.

"They gon' be here in five to ten minutes!" He blurted.

"_What_?" Cindy exclaimed, dropping her hair. "Shit! I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Oh, hold the hell up, you weren't sayin' that about two minutes ago-"

"Riley, it's _not_ the time!" She shoved him lightly, trying to get him to focus. "They're gonna be here and we look a hot mess!"

"Not to mention we smell like sex…. _What_? It's true." He countered when Cindy shot him a glare. "That's obviously a telltale sign, C. And I hope you don't mind, but I'm bout to light up." He announced pulling his pack and his lighter from his pocket.

"Riley, go the hell outside! You know I don't like smoke in my apartment!" Cindy objected.

"The smell is not going to stick to me that well if I step outside with it! What would you rather, smell a little bit of cigarette smoke in your house for a few hours, or have Huey, Jazmine, _and_ Caesar's annoyin' ass smell sex on _us_? You choose." He told her bluntly.

Cindy groaned and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine! Just go into the bathroom with it. The smaller space will make the smell hang on you faster."

"Fine by me. You just go, fix _your_self up, and put some perfume on or something."

"Okay, let's go. They'll be here soon." Cindy started to quickly lead the way down her hall. Riley followed, already beginning to light a cigarette as he walked. First and foremost, he needed to get it together and keep chill in front of Huey and Jazz. There was no way in hell they were gonna blow their cover. Second, he needed to check to make sure he was lookin' his usual fly self. He knew his t-shirt was way wrinkled, but didn't want there to be anything else that would draw attention or be out of the ordinary. And third… he just really needed his smoke.

Like he'd said… it had been _good_. He needed to calm the hell down.

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"Do I look okay?" Cindy asked as she and Riley made their way outside of her apartment lobby, heading for the parking lot garage.

"Still look hot." Riley flashed a grin as he gave her another once-over.

"Too bad I don't _smell_ hot." She replied, giving him a look after pointedly coughing.

"Oh hush. You act like you don't ever take a hit." Riley scoffed with a smirk.

"Yeah, every once in a while. I still don't like the smell. Especially when it's all over me like it is _now_." She shot back, referring to how Riley had made her to step in the bathroom so she'd smell more like smoke too.

"What-_eva_, girl. You still smell like the perfume you wearing."

"Nice?"

"Sexy." Riley smirked again at her.

"Mhm." Cindy grinned with a small eyeroll. She then shifted her eyes as they entered the lot. "There they are." She nodded in the direction when she spotted Dorothy parked in front of her car.

"Aiight. Be chill, girl. They don't know nothin', so don't _act_ like they know somethin'."

"Okay." Cindy said, releasing an exhale as they continued to approach the car. "We got this."

"Don't overthink it. We _good_." Riley told her lowly, giving her lower back a light pat before he walked around her, going behind the car and to the other side. Cindy let out a last exhale and relaxed the tension in her shoulders as she reached for the door handle.

_It's _just_ Huey and Jazmine. We _got_ this._

"Hey, hey." Cindy said breezily as she opened her door and slid in the backseat.

"What's good, fam?" Riley said as he got in and closed his door.

"Damn!" Huey coughed, turning to glare back at him. "Are you _trying_ to get lung cancer?"

"You smell like a chimney." Jazmine added, lifting her decorative scarf up to cover her nose.

"Sue me, bitches." Riley shrugged, leaning back comfortably in seat.

"Jesus." Huey muttered, immediately lowering all of the windows as he backed out of the space.

Cindy giggled. "You think your car smells bad? My house fuckin' reeks. I hate that shit."

"Damn, fuck y'all haters!" Riley snickered. "And like I said earlier, stop _actin_' like you never smoke, white girl."

"Yeah, and when I do, I do it _outside_." Cindy retorted. "Your ass shoulda gone out on the balcony."

"Too bad I _didn't_ though."

"Why?"

"Real niggas don't follow instructions."

"Is that your excuse for everything?" Jazmine chuckled from the front seat.

"And you know this."

Cindy shook her head and chuckled. "Dumbass."

Riley just glanced at her and smirked, giving her a quick wink.

"_Nice_." He mouthed discreetly. Cindy grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

They could do this.

* * *

**25 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Where is that nigga?" Riley asked as the four of them made their way through the crowd of people at the airport.

"Caesar just texted me and said he made it to baggage claim." Huey announced after glancing at his phone.

"_Which_ baggage claim?" Cindy asked.

"He told me A."

"Huey, it can't be A. That one's only for people coming from the West Coast." Jazmine shook her head.

"That's what he told me."

"That nigga can't read!" Riley rolled his eyes.

"He's gotta be at B."

"Why the hell would he tell me A?"

"Why don't you just _call_ him?"

"I've got it." Cindy said with an eyeroll, already scrolling through her contacts to find Caesar. She held the phone to her ear as it started to ring.

"Hello?" Caesar answered loudly after a few minutes. Cindy could barely hear him, there was so much background noise.

"Hey Ceez, it's Cindy. We're all at the airport somewhere near the baggage claims. Where are you?"

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you!"

"Where _are_ you?"

"Where are _you_? I'm at baggage claim A!"

"That's the one for West Coast states! Why would you be there?"

"Huh? Ma! Which claim are we at…? Oh, for real…? My bad, I'm at B." Cindy rolled her eyes as she listened to him. "Oh wait… stop walking, I think I'm lookin' at you. Oh yeah, I definitely am. I'd know that afro anywhere. Turn around, y'all."

Cindy pulled the phone down from her ear and turned around, causing the others to pause as well. Sure enough, near the far other side of the walkway, she saw Caesar and his parents starting to walk in their direction.

"Caesar!" Jazmine said happily, hurrying over to meet him there. Cindy, Huey, and Riley followed close behind her.

"Hey, beautiful." Caesar smiled, dropping his bag as he embraced her, rocking her back and forth. "Miss me?"

"Of course!" She replied before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Did you miss us?"

"Now you know I missed my favorite girls." He grinned before releasing her and stepping over to Cindy.

"Hi, Ceez." She smiled before wrapping her arms around him.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said smoothly, giving her a big hug as well.

Cindy giggled as she squeezed him. "Missed you, boy. You look good." And he did. He was now several shades darker than when he left. He also looked like he got his dreads redone when he went down to Jamaica; they were now past his shoulders, almost as long as his father's.

"Well thank you. You know I do what I can. Keepin' it fresh. Workin' out, you know. Doin' me." He shrugged his broad shoulders as he held her.

"Mm-hm." Cindy chuckled. Caesar then grinned and pulled back slightly, arms still around her.

"What about you? Who you dressin' this sexy for?" He eyed her playfully.

Cindy let out a small laugh as she flashed a smile at him. "_Obviously_ you, Ceez."

It was Caesar's turn to laugh as he gave her almost a smug look. "_Mmmmm_-hmm. Don't lie to me, girl." Cindy giggled again when he leaned in and planted a big smooch on her cheek before letting her go.

"Why you always gotta mack on every chick in a 2-mile radius, nigga?" Riley shook his head before he stepped up and clasped Caesar's hand.

"A better question is why do _you_ care, my nigga?" Caesar replied easily with a smirk. Cindy and Jazmine chuckled at them as they greeted Caesar's parents with hugs.

"Please, I _don't_. I'm just sayin'." Riley scoffed, stepping aside so Huey could greet him.

"Yeah okay." Caesar brushed him off. "Whaddup, my man?"

"Nothin' much. We're gonna go find somewhere to eat. We're thinking IHOP?"

"Ohhh, you know that's my… _ish_." He caught himself as he turned and remembered his mother was behind him. "I'm down."

"Alright, let's go."

Caesar turned and gave his mother a quick hug. "I'll visit you tomorrow, Mama." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Text me when you make it home, honey."

"Ma, it's gonna be late."

"Michael…." She gave him a look.

"Ugh, fiiinnee." He surrendered, shooting his friends glares when they snickered at him being called by the government name.

"Thank you. And have fun. Drive safe, Huey." She smiled, reaching over to embrace him.

"Always, Mrs. Caesar." He nodded, gently accepting the hug to be polite.

"Later, Dad." Caesar gave his father a quick hug.

"Behave yourself." He smiled, giving his son a pound on the back as he released him.

"Aw come on, Dad." Caesar smirked as he stepped backwards to grab his suitcase. "I'm _always_ behaved." He told him, at that moment deciding to surprise Cindy with a tight headlock using his free arm. She squealed and weakly fought against him as he laughed, continuing to walk as he pulled her along. "Bye, guys."

"Boy, you better not hurt that girl." His mother chided, shaking her head.

"Ah, she'll be fine." Huey smirked before following behind the two. The group waved and said their goodbyes once more to the parents before they parted from them. It wasn't long before they made it to Dorothy, loaded the luggage into the trunk, Caesar squeezed into the backseat with Riley and Cindy, and the pack made their way to one of the favorite late night diners in town.

"I ain't ate here in too long, yo. I can't wait!" Caesar announced as he practically bounded out of the car before it was all the way parked.

"We ate here the day before you left. And you only been gone for two weeks!"

"Shuddup, girl!" He snapped playfully as he helped Cindy out of the car.

"No IHOP for two whole weeks? The horror!" Jazmine mock-gasped.

"I know!"

"Poor baby." She chuckled, tugging on one of his dreads as she walked beside him. The group made their way in and seated themselves in the large wrap-around booth, wasting no time in catching up as they waited to be served. Because it was a busy night like always, it took a while for them to get their orders in and to eventually be distributed their food. But they barely noticed as they spent the whole time talking, laughing, and acting up as they hung out. By 11 PM they were _still_ in their large booth, now snacking on the remainder of their desserts and waiting for their checks.

"I still can't believe you got to basically go on two vacations though. I'm jealous." Jazmine pretended to pout as she nudged Caesar.

"Niggas steady hatin'." He snickered. "But yup! Brooklyn the first week out to visit some of my mom's family, then Jamaica in the second to see my dad's. _His_ side is fuckin' huge. I loved it. They so chill down there."

"I believe it. You smoke while you were down there?" Riley grinned at him.

Caesar chuckled. "Plead the fifth."

"Aw shit. Yo… you bring any back?" Riley lowered his voice and leaned in excitedly with a smile. Caesar only maintained his smile as he casually scratched his head.

"We'll talk."

"_My_ nigga." Riley dapped him across the table. Cindy rolled her eyes at the boys as she took a bite of her vanilla ice cream. She barely noticed as Caesar glanced down and studied her.

"I should be saying 'my nigga' to you." He spoke to Riley even though he continued to look at Cindy. "…So… I heard y'all two were suckin' face."

Cindy practically choked mid-swallow on her ice cream at his nonchalant words. She turned and noticed that Riley, who was right next to her, had started to cough too after he had just taken a gulp of his drink. Jazmine was trying to contain her giggles as she placed her hand over her mouth. Huey shook his head as he took a sip of his water. Caesar only continued to smirk as he stared at them in amusement, his elbow rested on the table with his chin in his hand.

"_WHAT_?" Cindy finally managed to squeak out.

"The FUCK, yo?"

"Where the hell is this _coming_ from?"

"Y'all some dirty-ass SNITCHES!"

This reaction only made Caesar start laughing as well. "I'm sorry, I had to. Jazmine told me." Cindy and Riley immediately glared at her.

"Don't look at me, Huey told me!" She blurted immediately, pointing next to her at her boyfriend. The hostile gaze was then shifted over to him. Huey gave them a level glare back with a matching scowl.

"I don't know why the hell you're looking at me like that. Don't make out at a club if you don't want to get caught." He told them curtly.

"We weren't making out!" Cindy immediately protested, feeling herself blush.

"Oooh, we're they _really_?" Jazmine asked, wide-eyed as she turned to Huey. He only shrugged in response.

"I just can't believe that shit happened though. It _would_ be when I'm MIA." Caesar shook his head.

"_Niggas_, it wasn't even-"

"So?"

Riley stopped midway through his sentence as Cindy cut him off. She ignored the warming of her cheeks as Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar's eyes were now right on her. She gathered her courage and continued.

"So what? Yeah it's true. Yeah we kissed. And? It was no big deal."

"No big _deal_? You serious?" Caesar asked her incredulously.

"You heard her, nigga!" Riley chimed in. "We were at a club, a bitch was starin', and we only kissed to get her off our backs." He shrugged with a scoff. "It was nothin'."

"Please, bruh." Caesar rolled his eyes. "How can making out be considered nothin'?"

"We _weren't_ making out!" Riley and Cindy retorted unanimously.

"Besides!" Cindy continued, now feeling more confident. "Even if we had, it _still_ would've been nothing. Riley and I know where we stand in our relationship. We have a _friendship_."

"The _best_ friendship." Riley added.

"When you know the relationship that you're in thoroughly, there's never any unanswered questions or concerns when it comes to feelings. We know what we have."

"Preach!" Riley smirked, raising his glass slightly as if he was toasting her.

"Besides," Cindy continued after grinning at him. "Even if we didn't have the strong relationship that we had, it still probably wouldn't have mattered. A kiss is just a kiss; it doesn't mean anything."

"Bull-_shit_." Caesar scoffed, giving her a look.

"Ooh, I don't know about that." Jazmine commented thoughtfully. "I think a kiss always means something. Whether it be a friendly, 'I like and admire you' or an 'I love you' or even just a family and close friends thing. It has to mean _something_."

"Yeah, but that's getting into different _kinds_ of kisses. Something completely separate." Cindy pointed out.

"True." Jazmine shrugged.

"Obviously a cheek-kiss is something totally different from a kiss on the lips though, Cin." Caesar spoke again. "And in my personal opinion, once two friends kiss each other on the mouth, that relationship changes. You're either more than friends or you shift backwards and don't know _what_ you are."

"I absolutely agree with that." Jazmine nodded.

"Naw, nigga." Riley scoffed, his only response.

"I completely disagree." Cindy furrowed her brow. "A kiss is just that: a kiss. It doesn't mean anything until you give it meaning."

"But there's usually always _some_ type of meaning." Jazmine giggled.

"Nope!" Cindy shook her head.

"You gonna have to proof that then." Caesar chuckled as he also shook his head, putting his fork into his pie.

Cindy didn't know what compelled her to do what she did. Maybe it was adrenaline, bravery, the challenge, or a combination of the three. But she suddenly found herself turning her head to Riley, grabbing him swiftly by the collar of his shirt, and pulling him over and down to meet her lips. Even though she could tell that she initially surprised him, it only took a short second before he kissed her back softly with slow pressure. Cindy smiled into it and gave him a last peck before she pulled back and opened her eyes.

Riley stared back at her with a mix of slight surprise and intrigued interest as he grinned at her. Cindy just smiled back at him, causing him to chuckle lowly as he licked his lips, turning to dig his fork into his slice of strawberry cheesecake. Cindy then turned to look at her friends. Caesar's fork with the bite of pie that never made it to his mouth was now lying on his plate, explaining the small clatter that Cindy had heard when she kissed Riley. His jaw was dropped as he stared at her in shock for her unexpected stunt. Jazmine's jaw mirrored his but was even wider as she stared at them. Huey's stoic and unreadable face remained the same as he reached his hand over and gently closed Jazmine's mouth for her.

"Now," Cindy began after clearing her throat. Her adrenaline rush was quickly dying as she felt her face start to warm. "That meant nothing. Clearly I'm announcing it, and yes I could've told it to his face before or after our kiss, but I didn't have to. He already _knows_ that it means nothing because he _knows_ that I did it to make a point. Correct?" She asked Riley.

He nodded with a smile as he chewed his food. "Yup."

"See?" Cindy gestured to him as she turned back to them. "Nothing. We know each other and we know our relationship. I rest my case."

Caesar shifted his jaw and stared at them both for a surveying moment before lifting his fork. "The only thing I'm gonna say is that that didn't even count cuz there was no tongue."

"Caesar!" Jazmine scolded, swatting at him.

Riley busted out laughing. "You want me to tongue her down right _here_, nigga?"

"Please. I'm trying to keep my food down." Huey, who had been the silent observer for the entire time, finally spoke. That caused _everyone_ to crack up.

"Boy, you stupid!" Cindy was still giggling as she nudged Caesar. "Even _that_ wouldn't mean anything."

"Yeah okay. Make sure you prove _that_ later, too."

Cindy just shook her head with a grin, scooping a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She felt a light kick delivered to the side of her right foot as she did. As she swallowed, she shifted her gaze to the corner of her eyes to make the briefest eye contact with Riley. And even though he was currently taking a drink from his glass, she noticed that his lips were curved upward in a slight smile. She fought hard to contain her grin after she had looked away and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

All she did was nudge him back with her foot.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

* * *

"I can't believe it's this late already. I'm exhausted." Cindy muttered, resting her head on Riley's shoulder.

"Real talk. I'm boutta take my car and drive my ass home to sleep." He agreed, tiredly gazing out the window. By this time, everyone was piled into Dorothy and headed back to Cindy's apartment, now almost there.

"I know we said we were gonna hang out after dinner, but we should probably do it another day. I don't know how much longer I can hang." Jazmine said quietly from the front seat, yawning near the end of her sentence.

"We can chill on Friday if y'all cool with it." Caesar agreed. "If anybody finds anything fun to do, lemme know and we'll make a plan."

"Sounds good." Huey nodded as he pulled into the parking garage and drove until he approached Riley's car. "Later."

"Bye, Riley. Get home safe." Jazmine told him, turning around in her seat to smile at him sleepily.

"Later, J. Later, nigga. Later, Hater." Riley smirked before sliding out of the car and holding the door open for Cindy. "Aye C, can I come up to your place real quick? I gotta use the bathroom."

"You should've gone before you left." She tsked him, chuckling when she received a light nudge. "Sure, come on."

"Thanks." Riley said before closing the backdoor. "Peace, y'all."

"Thanks again for the ride, Huey." Cindy added with a smile. Jazmine and Caesar waved as Huey let Riley and Cindy cross in front of his car to make it across the lot and to the doors. They didn't turn back as they entered and walked into the lobby.

"I am so… _tired_." Cindy said again as they reached the elevator. She was happy that the doors opened automatically when she pushed the button. She entered, Riley following as she hit the button for the top floor. When the doors slowly closed, she turned back around and was startled to find Riley literally right in front of her, a dangerously sexy smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing? And why are you looking at me like that?" Cindy blushed as Riley's hands slid onto her waist.

"You really think I came up here witchu to use the bathroom?" He chuckled, rotating her body so that her back was at the wall of the elevator. "Come on now, bay."

"But w-why are you… _mm_…." Cindy sighed and lost her train of thought as Riley slid his hands up her shirt as he started to suck her neck.

"You were so fuckin' sexy tonight." He murmured against her. "The way you look… the way you smell… and don't even get me started on the way you handled those niggas." Cindy bit her lip and giggled as Riley nibbled along her collarbone. "That's what _really_ pushed me over the edge, girl. You practically deserve a _reward_ for that performance."

"But… didn't we already… spend time together earlier?" Cindy tried to think rationally, which was hard to do with his kisses.

"I _want_ to give you more of my time." Riley countered smoothly, pressing his hips into hers. She blushed redder at the feeling.

"Didn't we say that it wouldn't be more than once a day?" Cindy asked cloudily.

"Naw, naw, naw, baby." He shook his head, brushing his lips back and forth against her skin. "The rules say that we ain't gonna do it back to back every day of the _week_. But when we _do_ have our days…." He paused to bring his face up to grin at her. "We can do it as many times as we _want_."

"We should probably add that in the rules somewhere." Cindy murmured staring at his lips.

"I… don't… think so." Riley smirked before connecting his lips to hers. Cindy moaned and felt her legs begin to wrap around his torso as she pulled herself up into his arms.

Suddenly, she wasn't that tired anymore. But she had a feeling that she was going to be again _real_ soon.

* * *

**Caesar's POV [Approx. 5 Minutes Prior]**

* * *

_They really must think I'm stupid._

Caesar had this thought in mind as his eyes carefully watched Riley and Cindy pass in front of Huey's car. The two had just exited Dorothy and were now headed to Cindy's apartment so Riley could "use the bathroom."

Right.

"Stop the car." Caesar spoke calmly a few moments after Huey had tried to drive off and exit the garage. Huey surprisingly heard him and halted the car with a slight jerk.

"May I help you?" Huey raised his eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror while Jazmine turned back to look at him.

"That's a little strange, isn't it?" Caesar replied easily.

"_What_ is?"

"How Riley needed to go upstairs to use the bathroom…."

"Umm, what's strange about it?" Jazmine asked, clearly waiting for the punchline.

His poor, naïve friend.

"Think about it. It's Riley. If he really had to go, he'd be the type to just do it outside. He's done it plenty of times before. _And_, why would he go all the way up to her place on the top floor. I know there's a restroom right in the lobby."

"But again, it's Riley. He probably wouldn't have thought about that." Jazmine shrugged.

"_Regardless_, what does this have to do with me stopping the car?" Huey brought them back.

"I think that _that_ nigga just lied. He ain't go up there to use no bathroom. And I could bet money that he ain't comin' back down here for his car tonight."

"_Ooooooh_." Jazmine let out with a grin as Caesar nodded.

"Annddd what does stopping the car have to do with this?"

"I say we wait."

"Excuse me?"

"We wait." Caesar repeated. "How long should it take to go up to the 7th floor and use the bathroom? Not that long, right?"

"How long are you thinking?"

"Well, let's be nice. I'll give him… five minutes to get up there, given the elevator's going slow, to unlock the door, whatever… five to actually 'go' and five more in case he chats with Cin a little while longer before he leaves… and five more to get back down here and to his car. So twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" Huey echoed loudly. This caused even Jazmine to groan.

"What?"

"I'm _not_ waiting down here for twenty minutes to a half hour to see his slow ass come down. I'm tired and it's already going to take a half hour to get us home, even longer since I gotta drop _your_ ass off!" Huey told him.

"As much as I'd _love_ to wait, I'm exhausted, Ceez. I really don't feel like staying that long." Jazmine frowned at him.

"For _real_, y'all? I'm tellin' you, I'm right!"

"That's nice and all, but I'm still not waiting." Huey stated before putting the car into drive and beginning to move again. Caesar groaned and crossed his arms, sulking.

"Ceez, we'll have plenty of chances to bust them. Don't even worry about it." Jazmine giggled tiredly.

"I know that's right." He muttered back quietly. He knew he was most likely right, but whatever. Something was definitely goin' on between those two. As much as they tried to play it off, Riley and Cindy weren't foolin' _nobody_, least of all _him_. Things changed between them after their apparent kiss at the club. That was obvious. All their secretive eye contact, the acting like nothing happened, their coziness, and their "second" kiss? Cindy was good, Caesar could give her that. Very well played. But she was still just an amateur.

She didn't convince him in the least. _Somethin'_ was goin' on. And sooner or later, Caesar was gonna find out.

* * *

I'm baaaa-aaaaacckkk! :D Gave you guys a long chapter to make up for it! :)

I know, I know, it's hard to believe I updated! Even harder for me, cuz I was stumped for a good while. But I got some motivation being on Thanksgiving break, so voila! Not really sure how I feel about this chapter though, to be honest. I haven't written in such a long time that I feel rusty! hahah! I gotta get my flow back! ;)

Anyways, here you are! Again, so so sooo sorry it took this long to get out. Like I said, things have been crazy and stressful and hectic and stressful and BUSY and did I mention stressful?! no lie. lol! but this break is doing me good. I'm finally able to relax and take it easy. and even better, it's helped me be able to be to write! I'll try super hard not to go on a disappearing stunt like that again! good news is that in only 3 weeks I'll be back home AGAIN for Christmas break, which last for like 3-4 weeks, so even MORE time for writing! yeaaahh! :D

Let me know the feedback for how you feel about this chapter? Hate it, love it, wanna smack me in the face and push me down a flight of stairs for being MIA for so long? lemme know! :D also, what do YOU think about the kiss conversation that the group had at IHOP? lol! oddly enough, I had a very personal and similar situation happen a few weeks ago, so I was kinda speaking through myself slightly at certain parts and through different characters about what I think and what I've heard others say. I find that topic interesting. how bout you? what do you think? :)

Shout-outs to my favorite homies who have been doing work on THEIR awesome stories that I promise to come review! Believe it or not, I have been reading updated chapters, I just haven't had the time to review yet. I know, I'm slackin' for real! but I haven't and NEVER will forget about you! my reviews are coming soon! you know who are! ;)

**Sidenote PS**: To those wondering about the Babysitting With Uncle Reezy sequel: yes it is still on, no I have not forgotten about it, yes I am still working on it, no there will not be an update any time too soon. lol! sorry if I killed your dreams with that last one. but it's a work in progress. I honestly haven't gotten too much of it started yet, but I'm still gathering ideas. I just want everything to be set in stone before I start distributing the chapters. I'd probably die if I hit a massive writer's block and didn't know how to finish. so that's not happening. lemme get things straightened out with it, and I'll have that updated as soon as I can :)

**Disclaimers** (damn, I almost forgot. it's been too long): I do not own the lyrics from the song _Niggas In Paris_ by Kanye West and Jay-Z, lyrics to _Adorn_ by Miguel (that's my ish), lyrics to _I Don't Like_ by Kanye West (feat. Chief Keef, Big Sean, Jadakiss, & Pusha T), the International House Of Pancakes or any of their food products, and any other product, place, country, state, language, item, word, letter, punctuation, what-eva that I don't own! I'm feeling so lazy to go through this right now. lol :)

Ummm, I think that's it. I ain't done this in so long it feels like I'm forgetting to mention something, but oh well. You know the drill. Thanks again soooo much to everyone who continues to read my stories, favorite/review, and even message me to see where the hell I've been. lmao! it honestly means the world to me. love you guys and have MISSED you guys!

~Schweetie

PS: Happy-Day-Before-Thanksgiving! Eat yourself into a food coma for me tomorrow! I know I will! ;)


	9. Strike One

Home for the holidays, y'all! And back in here with another update finally!

Thank you, thank you, thank you:

taydo-the-potato: ^_^ *Hands the award over to taydo-the-potato* lmaaooo! just kidding, you're not obsessive. you'd get the most adorable potato award for sure though! haha, I'm so glad you liked it and still read the story! yes, Riley and Cindy most definitely had a problem. they just STARTED their little situation and they can't keep their hands off each other already. le fail. and yooo, _Adorn_ is my ish. When I heard it for the first time I'm like: "this is why I fucks with Miguel!" XD loll, Caesar is definitely a goof when it comes to Cindy. his ass better watch out before he gets buried! sidenote: a lot of Ceez in this chapter! ;) Cindy think she slick, man. Wait til you see her stunts in this chap! Ceez is about to be Sherlock Holmes for real, she keep playin around! lmfaaaooo I died at your _Mulan_ quote! looveee that movie & love Mushu ("I'm doomed! All because Miss Man had to go take her little drag show on the road!") XD aiight, I'm done. to summarize, I'm thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter. hope you like this one too! thanks for the review! :D

luv ta luv ya: aww, never! I will do everything in my power to never NOT finish a story. I'll get it done eventually :) hahaha, Riley is such a clown, actin' up at work like a fool. he's gonna get himself hurt XD it's inevitable that Riley and Cindy are both catching feelings towards each other. only a matter of time til one of them slips up. lol. Caesar is very wise. He gon' catch they asses soon ;) thanks so much for the review! hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

LovinHueyFreeman: Whoooooo, we got the first 100th reviewer right 'chere, y'all! *confetti, streamers, and balloons rain from the ceiling as I get my Dougie on* did I just embarrass you? GOOD! XD lmaaoo anyways, yes I am very much still alive. sorry to give you the scare! lol! and girl, its been ANOTHER minute since you updated Beneath the Surface and Facebookin'. do I have to bust a cap in dat ass (no homo)? get crackin'! ;) haha, I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Riley has always been a nigga, you know that. not doin' shit and slackin' off work like he the boss or somethin'. smh. Tito don't play dat shit! and lol, Riley DID give her payment for doing his hair ;) ;) Cindy's a fool for not lockin' the door. mm-mm, I don't play dat nonsense. niggas is crazy. STORYTIME! tell me why in my dorm at college there's this one girl who always just WALKS IN our suite WITHOUT knocking to see one of my roommates. I'm like, "…BITCH, who do you think you is?" That would be the quickest way to get a lamp or bat swung at your face in my hood, son. I wish a nigga WOULD. #niggasthesedays. anywaayyy, back on topic. loll, _Adorn_ is my ish too! I'm so into Miguel right now XD Caesar is such a silly goose. changing Huey's ringtone and actin smexy with Cindy. he betta stop ;) and haha, I have no idea how he snuck it on the plane. he a sneaky nigga ;) and he on his detective ish! Riley & Cindy ain't foolin' nobody, least of all him. he sees they asses! only a matter of time. lmaaoo, oh how I've missed your jokes ^_^ damn yo, you gonna push your homie down the steps though. just cruel! but haha, I know I've been absent for a while. I'm tryna stop that. school be kickin my ass though :X lmaaaoo, don't even get me started on my similar situation to Cindy's. too bad I don't have balls like her :'( lol! d'awww, I missed you so much, girlie! thanks for the review! enjooyyy! XD

janiyah: whoooo for breaks! XD loll, Cindy and foolin' NOBODY. she ain't as slick as she think. her or Riley. they gonna get their behinds caught in the act sooner or later. it's just a matter of time ;) lmfaaoo, right? lame-ass excuse. smh. get some creativity, boy. Riley and Cindy be screwin' like rabbits up in this piece! #BossStatus! lmaooo! that fool _would_ think somethin' like that ;) hahah, Cindy do think she on some Mariah Carey ish. and Riley know he wrong for leaving that note. but what're ya gonna do? they love each other, clearly ;) loll, girl I've been around. school has just been rough this year. I'm always gonna find my way back to Fanfiction eventually for you guys though. promise :) and girl I DID see _Breaking Dawn 2_. best one out of the whole movie series I think. what did you think? :) thanks so much for the review! enjoy the chapter!

anon: lol, I know that's right. I'll always be back to Fanfic though ;) always happy to see which sexy scenes you liked best! and haha, I agree! they definitely need to stop messin' around and just get to the business! XD thanks for the review! :D

bunnybabe247: aw, thank you, I'm glad to be back! :) lol, you know nobody can pull the wool over Caesar's eyes! Huey better get on his level, he a little behind! ;) glad you liked the chapter! thanks for the review and enjoy this one! :D

Sodakandy: lol thanks, it's good to be back :) yay, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I like putting lots of detail in my stories so it's easy to visualize :) lmao, which part was Jazmine talking in slang again? haha, nobody's fooling Caesar. Riley and Cindy have another thing coming if they really think they're slick. hm, that's a very interesting question (sidenote: sorry I forgot to answer this question in my mail; I've been in and out on here and knew I was going to answer it through the review anyway. lol). in my opinion, I think Jazmine would handle it best, closely followed by Caesar. Jazz would be sweet and maternal-like, making sure everyone was happy and satisfied and that they got all rights and privileges as everyone else. Caesar would treat them as any other person and not feel any different, acting like a big brother and making them laugh with his humor. Huey, Riley, & Cindy would be more complicated I feel. Cindy and Riley would both feel really uncomfortable I think, not wanting to be in awkward situations. Huey, I'm not really sure. I think he would still be very uncomfortable, but would attempt to not seem affected and treat them as if there was nothing wrong, possibly showing a tiny hint of Huey kindness :) meh, that's my opinion though ^_^ thanks for the review! enjoy the chapter!

BananaMilkshake97: hahah, if I can make you laugh, then I know I'm doing something right! I'm really happy to know you like it :) thanks so much for the review!

DarkRosez: hahaha, I'm back! XD aww, I'm really glad that you liked it so much! :D Cindy's a sneaky one and Caesar is definitely a nosey and DETERMINED one! lol! it's only a matter of time ;) hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you for the review! :)

DeLorean Hedgehog: loll, Riley and Cindy ain't foolin' NOBODY. haha, and their asses are stupid, covering up the smell. whatever will get the job done! Caesar is on his Inspector Gadget ish, ready to get to the bottom of things! who will be the first to discover them though? we'll have to see! thanks for the review! :)

Che Black Diamond: lol, you know he can't mind his business to save his life! ;) thanks for the review!

Aye, I know it's been a minute and I'm sorry again for the delay (hey, at least I've only been gone one month as opposed to three), but I'm back! Home for a ridiculously short break (2 weeks ONLY), but it's a break nonetheless, so I'm back on my writing ish. I've really been in a writing mood and have been mad inspired from artwork on DeviantArt. I love looking at Boondocks art. it gets all that creativity inside me flowin'! So without further delay, here we go with another chapter. My Christmas gift to you! PLUS, there's a lot of Caesar in this one! CHRISTMAS BONUS!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_I think you should do a play about what Christmas is really about. Christmas is about how Santa died for our gifts and rose from the dead… and then moved to the North Pole. And because of that, every year Santa comes down to forgive us our sins and give us eternal presents-"_

_**"Man, Santa deez nuts! Where was Santa when we was in the hood, huh? Santa ain't show a nigga **_**no**_** love back then! I didn't ask for much… just rims. Not even the whole car! And what did we get? Nuttin'! That nigga gon' **_**pay**_** what he owe!"**_

~ _Jazmine Dubois & __**Riley Freeman**_; _A Huey Freeman Christmas_

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

"Ugh, I can't believe this is going to be our Friday night." Cindy groaned.

"Oh stop whinin', girl. You just mad cuz you lost the vote." Riley commented from outside the door.

"Who asked you?" She snapped, ignoring his snicker in response. "And _regardless_, it doesn't matter. This is a lame idea."

"If you don't stop bitchin' and hurry the hell up," Riley sucked his teeth.

"Shuddup, nigga." Cindy muttered audibly.

"Just mad cuz you suck."

"Fuck you."

"You best put a please on that." Riley replied smugly.

"Ass... _hole_." Cindy said aloud, ignoring his laugh and trying not to smile. He was such a jerk.

It was currently Friday evening around 8 PM. Since Cindy was the last one to get off work that day, the group decided that they would meet around 8:30 to all hang out. The night before, Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Riley, and Cindy all shot ideas around through texts of what they wanted to do for Friday. They figured they would save their clubbing night for Saturday, so were having difficulty thinking of other options. Somehow out of the blue, someone (it _would_ be Jazmine) suggested an idea that everyone else conceded with. Everyone except Cindy that is.

They were going bowling.

And Cindy _hated_ bowling. Not just because she was horrible at it (and she was), but because she was always over it within ten minutes. She had a very short attention span when it came to certain sports, especially non-physical and slow-paced ones. This would explain why she hated and sucked at bowling and golf above everything else.

Riley had stopped by her place after she was off work to pick her up. They were leaving soon to meet the others at the bowling alley. All Cindy had to do was finish changing out of her work clothes into something more casual. She was now wearing high-waisted black shorts, a white V-neck tank tucked inside, her white-gold Nikes, two gold cuff bracelets, large hoop earrings, and all her blonde hair up in a high braided ponytail.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly casual. But since she couldn't bowl, she might as well look cute as failed miserably.

"Girl, is you done _yet_? C'mon!" Riley complained from outside her bedroom door again.

"Shut the hell up, I'm coming!" Cindy snapped as she spritzed herself with her _Chantilly_ perfume before walking across the room to the door.

"Aiight, let's go, nigga." Cindy announced as she pulled back the door suddenly. She looked at Riley, leaning on the wall opposite of the door as he checked his phone. He was dressed simply; a black T-shirt with the green Monster logo on the front, baggy blue jeans, white Adidas shoes.

He lifted his eyes briefly before practically doing a double-take and snapping his head up all the way to look at her. Cindy smirked as she casually walked past him to go down the hall. As expected, Riley was right behind her.

"Damn. You know we just goin' bowling, right?" She heard him say, his eyes most likely on her ass.

"I know this. _And_ what? I look good?" She questioned coolly, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Her suspicion was right, as usual. But hey, who could blame him? These shorts did make her butt look nice.

"You look _real_ good, girl." Riley muttered, finally bringing his eyes up from her behind to look at her. Then he put on a smirk of his own. "Who you tryna impress?"

Cindy chuckled before turning her head around. "Nobody special."

"Oh _really_?" Riley snickered behind her.

"Mhmm." Cindy smiled to herself. When they finally came to living room, Cindy walked to the coffee table to lift her small purse and make sure she had everything she needed. She noticed she had a message.

"Jazmine texted me and said that she and Huey just got there. Caesar is leaving Woodcrest now and should be there in 20 or so." She spoke as she started to type a quick reply.

"So we don't have to rush?" Cindy almost didn't register that Riley was directly behind her again, reaching around her waist to lift his car keys from the table and drop them in his pocket.

"Uh, no… not in particular…." Cindy got distracted from her text when she felt Riley's hands sliding onto her hips.

"Convenient." Riley murmured into her ear before he gently nibbled on it with his teeth.

"Reezy," Cindy blushed as she turned around, attempting to back up. However, because she was directly in front of the coffee table with the back of her calves against it, she had nowhere to go. Riley steadied her and easily pulled her into him by her waist, a smirk on his lips.

"Reezy what?" He asked innocently, plucking her phone from her hand and tossing it in her purse behind her. Then he slid his hands back around her body, one finding its way into the back pocket of her shorts. "We can't kill a little time before we go meet the others?"

"The last time we tried to 'kill time' was risky." Cindy reminded him.

"Don't be a pussy." Riley grinned, giving her behind a squeeze. Cindy reddened as she bit her lip, feeling Riley's other hand slid into her back pocket as he began to caress her. He made a low and satisfied noise before he moved to nuzzle his face into her neck.

It was _so_ hard to stay rational around this boy.

"_Reez_…." Cindy fought not to moan as he gently sucked along her neck. "As tempting as this is, why do it now when we can just wait until tonight, when we can have all the time we want?" She cooed persuasively, running her hand through the bottom of his rows. Riley groaned in frustration, placing his hips against hers suggestively; Cindy felt warm at the feeling as he purposely pressed his lower half against her a little harder. She slowly ran a palm down his muscular left arm. Her hand felt miniscule as she gently gripped his large bicep and started to pull her upper body back slightly.

"Reezy…." Cindy tried again, finally able to make eye contact with him now that he pulled his face from her neck. "Later." She promised with a small smile.

Riley grinned slightly before he gave her a nod. Cindy was starting to remove her arms from around him, but he paused her movements when he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Cindy let out a moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth, intensifying the kiss deliciously. Why was she stopping him again?

Just as Cindy was ready to tighten her arms around him, he suddenly pulled away.

"Aiight, let's go." He said easily, giving her behind a light pat before he drew his arms from around her completely. He had a light smirk as he passed her, undoubtedly taking pleasure in her flustered expression.

Cindy pulled in her lips as she willed her racing heartbeat to slow down. She tried to gather herself as she turned to lift her purse from the table, then started to slowly make her way to the door. Riley was already standing there, the smirk still on his face as he held it open for her.

"After you, boo."

"Bite me." Cindy snipped as she passed him to step into the hallway. She jumped as Riley pinched her ass with a snicker, causing her to whip back around.

"Later." He winked.

* * *

**Caesar's POV**

"The fuck _outta_ here, girl!" Caesar laughed when Jazmine bowled yet another strike. "Your woman's _embarrassin'_ yo ass right now, my dude." He chuckled as he nudged Huey beside him, both watching Jazmine do a happy dance.

"_I don't need to try to control you_," She sang along to the current song playing over the speakers.  
"_Look into my eyes and I'll own you  
With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooves like Jagger!_" She grinned as she did a cute little dance in front of her boyfriend as she approached him.

Huey rolled her eyes at her with a smirk before stepping up to bowl. In one fluid motion, he lifted his bowling ball from the return as he passed, barely moved his arm back, and gave it a haphazard toss down the lane.

"Huey! You didn't even try!" Jazmine complained as the ball rolled slowly down the aisle, finally hitting only three pins on the left.

"Jazmine. You're how many points ahead of me? It's not going to matter what I score here." He responded in an unaffected tone.

"She 46 points ahead of you, bruh." Caesar supplied, flashing a smile when Huey shot a glare back at him.

"There you go," Huey deadpanned. "So can you go tell the man that we need a new game, please?"

"Never pegged you for a sore _loser_, Huey Freeman." Jazmine commented with a smirk before she walked off. Huey's jaw went slack as Caesar cracked _up_.

"Yooo, she just played the hell outta you!" He got out between his laughter.

Huey shifted his jaw as his ball finally came back from the return. He lifted it and glanced at Jazmine's retreating form before he turned and hurled his ball down the lane. In less than half a second, his ball collided loudly with the rest of the pins.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna play." Caesar snickered, watching Huey just grab another ball from the return as he waited for his last round of pins to be lowered. No sooner than they had been dropped, Huey whipped the ball forcefully down the lane, achieving a perfect strike as the ball slammed noisily into all of the pins.

"…Take it easy, homes. It's a little late to be showin' off." Caesar shook his head.

"I _let_ her win." Huey responded, stepping down and straightening his shirt.

"Riiiight." His friend responded with a grin. Caesar had only got there several minutes ago and Huey and Jazmine had been the only ones at the alley so far. They had started their own game while waiting for the others. And Caesar had just watched Jazmine kick Huey's ass.

"I'm telling you, I gave her that win." Huey shrugged.

"And why would you do that?"

"Two reasons. One being that she's my girlfriend." Huey paused as he reached into his pocket to answer a text message.

"…And the other?" Caesar prodded.

"Ooh, Huey managed to pull out a spare." The boys turned to see Jazmine approaching them again. "I'm shocked." She teased playfully.

"How much do you want to bet I'll beat your score this round?" Huey challenged smoothly as he slid his phone back into his jeans.

"Anything." Jazmine shrugged easily with a grin. Huey made a subtle smirk as he briefly glanced at Caesar out of the corner of his eye. He had to choke back a snicker.

This nigga was slick_._

Huey continued to smirk as he gestured Jazmine to come closer by crooking a few of his fingers. As she did, he leaned in and started to whisper something into her ear. _Whatever_ it was, it made Jazmine turn a light shade of pink as she stood there.

"Wow," She said, her voice almost cracking when Huey pulled back. "_Deal_." She answered, her face still rosy as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright." Huey shrugged easily as he turned to walk over to the bench. Caesar reached to fist-bump him as he passed by.

"Y'all two are nasty." He snickered. "But respect, nigga."

"Oh hush up, Ceez." Jazmine blushed before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Save that freaky shit for Huey, girl. Ow!" He complained with a laugh as he was whacked in the arm.

"Stop being disgusting!" She cried, trying not to laugh.

"You first!" He countered, giving her a light push.

"Jerk." She crossed her arms. "And where the hell are Riley and Cindy? I wanna start soon! The manager says that the lights are ready to come on in five minutes for cosmic bowling."

"Do we have to guess where they are _together_?" Caesar smirked at her.

Jazmine giggled. "Well, Cindy _did_ say that Riley was going to pick her up today so I dunnoooo."

"_Mmmm_-hm." Caesar gave in response, checking his watch.

"Isn't that them walking in now?" Huey commented calmly from his seat, barely glancing up from the book he brought.

Sure enough, Caesar and Jazmine looked towards the entrance of the bowling alley to see Riley and Cindy making their way to the main counter.

"Well what do you know?" Jazmine grinned.

"I'm bout to blow their spot _up_ today, yo." Caesar told her, causing her to laugh.

"Let's do it."

"Dream Team, let's go." He smirked, dapping her before they both started to head over to them. Caesar assessed the two as they walked; they were acting shady _already_. As Cindy rested her elbows on the counter, Riley leaned into her and said something near her ear. Cindy bit her lip with a giggle, tossing her braid over her shoulder as she said something back to him. Riley gave her a knowing smirk in return, lightly smacking her hip with the back of his hand as he snickered.

_These niggas really __**flirtin'**__ though?_

"Heeyyy," Jazmine greeted with a wide smile as they approached the two, undoubtedly noticing the exchange as well.

"Hey, girl." Cindy turned, smiling at her.

"What's good?" Riley head-nodded them.

"Waitin' on your slow asses." Caesar answered him. Then he turned to Cindy and let out a short wolf whistle.

"Damn, sexy." He grinned, eyeing her curvy body from head to toe. "_Who_ is you dressin' up for?" Her jaw dropped in a smile as Riley cracked up.

"I said the same thing, yo!" He laughed. Caesar smirked, casting a glance at him.

_I bet you did._

"I hate when people ask me that." Cindy replied with a hand on her hip. "I'm looking nice for me, myself, and I, nigga."

"_Bull_-shit." The boys both responded simultaneously.

"Lies." Caesar scoffed.

"Bitches dress up for attention from niggas. That's it." Riley shrugged.

"That shit ain't true!" Cindy protested.

"Jazz, you be dressin' up for any other reason than for Huey to notice you?" Caesar smirked at her.

"_Yes_." Jazmine stressed stubbornly, her hands on her hips as well. "Girls _do_ dress up for themselves sometimes."

"Riiight." Riley said sarcastically with an eyeroll.

"Shut up, niggas." Cindy shook her head, nudging Riley out of the way as she took her bowling shoes from the man at the counter. Then she passed the boys and started to walk to the lane with Jazmine.

"So who she _really_ be dressin' up for, bruh?" Caesar casually asked Riley as they followed slowly behind the girls.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, nigga?" Riley smirked with a shrug.

"You 'best friends' and all." Caesar air-quoted.

"And? Like I really care about the niggas she be wantin' on her jock."

"You only care about the other niggas she _kissin'_ though, right?" Caesar cracked as Riley flipped him off. "Dat competition!"

"If you don't get the fuck outta here, bitch." Riley rolled his eyes.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Whateva, nigga." Riley grumbled. Caesar tried not to snicker as he decided to let it go… for now.

"Aiight, aiight, let's get started already. The sooner we play, the sooner we can leave." They heard Cindy say as they joined the others. She was sitting next to Huey on the bench as she started to untie her shoes.

"Oh stop, Cindy." Jazmine chided. "This is gonna be fun! _Ooooooh_!" Like clockwork, the normal fluorescent lights of the alley were dimmed while the UV lights replaced them, causing surrounding colors to glow in the dark.

"Sweet." Caesar grinned, checking out the change. His electric blue shirt casted a light radiance under the lights, along with Jazmine's white shorts, Riley's green shirt logo, and Cindy's shirt along with her sneakers. He shook his head as he looked at Huey; figures he would be the one not to have anything bright on. His eyes focused back to Cindy as she removed her shoes.

"Yo, are those the new-"

"The white-gold Nike Shox Torch II's?" Cindy replied innocently. "Yes, they are."

"They look fly as hell."

"Aren't they though?" Cindy grinned coolly as she placed them beside her on the bench, starting to lace up her bowling shoes. "Reezy got them for my b-day!" Caesar glanced over at Riley who shrugged "modestly."

"Aiight, pimp." He shook his head.

"Can you hop off my nuts, please?" Riley eyed him, side-stepping a foot away from him.

"Yeah, whatever." Caesar rolled his eyes. Then his gaze shifted down to his feet. "Where's your bowling shoes?" He noticed.

"Do I _looks_ like the type of nigga to be caught dead in them gay-ass shoes?" Riley scoffed. "Not on yo life."

Caesar blinked as he watched him kick off his shoes, leaving him standing in white socks. "Hope you don't fall, cuz I _will_ laugh at your ass."

"_Or_ drop a bowling ball on your foot, Riley." Jazmine told him worriedly.

"I would still laugh at you."

"Fuck you and don't worry about me." Riley said, turning from Caesar to Jazmine. "Real niggas go to the hospital, but they _don't_ wear bitch-made shoes." He smirked, glancing at both Huey and Caesar, who were now shooting him glares. "That being said, let's start so I can whoop y'all asses."

"Please. You got it twisted, nigga." Caesar shook his head. "The only ass you'll probably kick is Cindy's."

"Hey!"

"The only behind I care about kicking is Huey's." Jazmine grinned. Her boyfriend smirked in response.

"Good luck with that."

Caesar snickered. "Leggo, then."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

* * *

"Um... so _who_ got the moves like Jagger again?" Caesar asked Jazmine casually, leaning next to her. He grinned when she glared at him in response. "Looks like someone _had_ the moves like Jagger."

"Shut up!" She huffed, eyeing Huey as he came down from bowling another easy strike. "He's getting _lucky_."

"Yeah, he'll probably get lucky later, huh? Ouch, dammit!" Caesar laughed as she hit him.

"You're up, Riley." Huey said as he passed his brother. He was sitting on a smaller bench next to Cindy as they were talking.

"Aiight. Lemme try to get all these pins down with these rails up, y'all." He said loudly as he stood, earning a smack from Cindy while the others snickered.

Because Cindy was such a _horrible_ bowler, mid-way through their game she discreetly walked off, saying she needed the restroom. When she returned, she had the manager with her.

"_**This**__ is the lane you need the bumper rails for?_" The man had asked after glancing around at the rest of the group.

"_Yes_." She'd answered, glaring as her friends had cracked up.

"_Um, bumper rails are usually only for… children though_."

"_My little sister's coming in five minutes. I need them up by the time she gets here, dig?_" She had narrowed her eyes at the manager, daring him to deny her. Wisely, he hadn't and immediately got the rails up for her. She ignored the others as they teased her, happy that the rails had improved her gameplay… slightly.

Riley grabbed his green ball as he stepped up to bowl. He grinned back at Cindy before he tossed it down the aisle, making it bank hard off the rails to zigzag back and forth down the lane. Jazmine and Caesar chuckled as Cindy flipped them all off. The group had done the similar thing ever since the rails had come up, even Huey at one point.

"Dammit!" Riley laughed as only one pin stood standing after his ball crashed into the others.

"That's what you get, smartass." Cindy told him, standing from her chair and stepping up to the platform, knowing she was after him.

"Whateva." He grinned, sliding around in his socks to the beat of _Work Out_ over the speakers. When his ball returned, he picked it up and eyeballed his last pin before he drew back his arm. In one movement, he released his ball and watched it travel in one straight line, taking out the pin flawlessly.

"Get on my level." He smirked as he started to walk off.

"How do you make it go straight like that?" Cindy grumbled as she lifted her sparkly blue ball.

"Talent." He grinned.

"Yeah right." Cindy rolled her eyes before she walked up to the line. She drew her arm back and released it. Not even seconds after she did, her ball became to curve, shifting to roll right down the rail.

"WHAT?!" She cried as she and the rest of her friends watched her ball miss all of the pins.

"Gutterball!" Caesar called out as Jazmine leaned into him giggling. Huey shook his head, trying not to smirk as she leafed through his book.

"How do you get a gutterball with bumper rails up?" Riley laughed, leaning onto the ball return as he held his stomach. Cindy crossed her arms as she glared down the lane.

"Man, I quit. I'm over this stupid-ass game."

"Girl, if you don't stop poutin'." Riley smirked.

"_Done!_" She snapped, looking away from him. Riley rolled his eyes as her ball came back from the return. He grabbed it before walking over to her.

"No you ain't." He told her, placing it in her hands.

"Uh-oh." Caesar said quietly, nudging Jazmine and nodding over towards the two.

"I _see_." She replied with interest, watching as Riley stood behind Cindy and placed a hand on her waist as he took her arm that she held the ball in with the other.

"You just gotta work on your form, girl." They heard Riley say to her. "You keep twisting your arm at the end like _this_ when you let go." He said, demonstrating with her arm as he turned it inward while moving it.

"I am not! I've been going straight!"

"No you _haven't_, I've watched you."

"That's not the _only_ thing he's been watching." Jazmine muttered to Caesar, who snickered. They both had watched Riley blatantly stare at Cindy's ass each time she stepped up to bowl.

"Forget it. I don't even care anymore." Cindy shook her head.

"Bay… relax." Riley said, giving her a look.

_Bay?_

"I'm tellin' you, if you keep straight, put enough power behind it, and make your arm go like _this_ and not like _that_," He explained as he showed her the difference. "You'll do ten times better. Trust me."

Cindy sighed. "Fine."

"You got it?" Riley asked, moving his hand to rest on the side of her waist like his other was. She nodded.

"You can handle it?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Reezy." She giggled, turning her head to look at him.

"You better, girl." He smirked, patting her sides before releasing her and walking to the side.

Caesar rolled his head to glance down at Jazmine, who was already looking up at him with a knowing grin.

"_Wow_." She mouthed. Caesar raised his eyebrows at her before looking back to their friends. Cindy rolled her shoulders back before she held the bowling ball in one hand and drew her arm back. As she released, Caesar did notice that she didn't turn her arm this time. Everyone watched as her ball rolled decently straight down the lane, hitting the lead pin head on and knocking most of the others down. In the end, only two pins stood… which was practically like getting a strike in Cindy's case.

"WHOO!" She cheered excitedly, tossing her hands in the air.

Riley snickered from leaning against the return, giving her a slow clap. "That's the best you ever done."

"Hell yeah!" Cindy grinned, skipping over to him. "Thank you!" She smiled, enveloping him in a big hug with her arms around his neck.

"Who the best?" He smirked, slinking his arms around her.

"Reeezzyyy." She answered dramatically.

"Damn straight." He snickered, leaning down and lifting her into his arms bridal-style. Cindy smiled and kicked her feet happily as Riley walked them off the platform.

"Ain't they cute?" Caesar asked Jazmine loudly, keeping his eyes on them as they came closer.

"The cutest." Jazmine flashed them a smile, ignoring the eye-rolls she got in response.

"Whateva, niggas." Riley said, placing Cindy on the bench before he sat next to her.

Caesar shook his head as he stepped up next to bowl. The group only had three frames left and went through them fairly quickly as they enjoyed themselves. Cindy did better, Caesar continued to notice how she and Riley flirted, and Huey continued to beat Jazmine. The final ranking in the end was Huey in first place (with a damn near perfect score), followed by both Riley and Caesar in a tie for second, Jazmine in third, and Cindy in last, even though she was happy with her final score.

"How the hell did we tie with the same score, nigga?" Riley complained, always wanting to one-up somebody. Caesar shrugged, before turning to Jazmine.

"The real question is how Huey beat _you_, sweetheart." He grinned. Jazmine glared at him before shifting her eyes over to a smirking Huey.

"He… got… lucky." She stated again.

"I'm sure." Huey replied sarcastically.

"Oh shuddup, Huey!"

"You're really going to say that after _I'm_ the one who just won the bet?"

"Whatever!"

"You won't be saying that later."

"So where'd Cindy go again?" Caesar asked Riley, now tuning out the banal couple as he headed to return his shoes.

"She went to go get a drink." Riley answered as he followed Caesar immediately, probably not wanting to be left alone with the two.

Caesar nodded as they approached the counter, placing his shoes on top while he waited for the manager to check them in. As his eyes scanned across the now busier alley, he noticed something interesting.

"Ain't _that_ her right there?" He nodded in the direction. Riley turned and indeed saw Cindy coming from the snack area with a water in her hand. However, she looked annoyed to have a handful of guys trailing behind her, probably trying to holla at her. Cindy turned around and looked like she was trying to stay polite (a stretch for her) as she spoke to them. Whatever it was, the boys didn't get the hint as they all had pervy grins on their faces while they continued to talk to her.

"Thirsty niggas nowadays." Riley rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stared them down.

"Whatchu gonna do?" Caesar smirked, enjoying his discomfort. Riley glanced over before at him before letting out a light scoff.

"Nigga, watch." He said before starting to head over towards them. Caesar chuckled before leaving his shoes and following behind him. As they drew nearer to where Cindy was, he slowed his pace and let Riley storm off in front of him. He wanted to watch this. He made sure he was within hearing distance before he stopped and leaned on a nearby wall.

"C'mon girl, come chill with us. We about to head down to Mick's for drinks," He heard one of the boys tell her, naming a seedy bar downtown. "We'll take _real_ good care of you." He said with a sleazy smirk.

"I'm sure you would." Cindy deadpanned, not looking interested at all. "But I can't."

"Why though, pretty baby?" One of them asked, discreetly trying to brush his hand on her hip. She smoothly dodged the move, narrowing her eyes at him.

"_Because_," She said, crossing her arms. "The thing of it is-"

"She _ain't_ interested, niggas." Riley answered for her, his cold tone startling the small crowd. Cindy turned at his voice and made a surprised noise as he swooped her, looping his arm around her shoulders and swiftly leading her away from the boys. Caesar laughed at the exchange from his spot, waiting until Riley and Cindy approached him.

"Wooww, you sure know how to pick 'em, Cin." He continued to chuckle.

"Shuddup." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you just walk away from them, girl?" Riley demanded as he removed his arm from her shoulder, glancing back to still see them subtly observing Cindy.

"I didn't feel like bringin' the bitch out." She shrugged.

"Sometimes you _do_ have to break the bitch outta the box." Caesar nodded understandingly, causing her to giggle.

"Whateva, nigga." She turned, noticing that Riley wasn't paying attention as he was still looking back the group. "Ignore them, Reez. Let's just go back."

"I'm ready to say somethin', they keep lookin' over here." His tone was non-negotiable as he turned to face them more.

"I'm surprised you don't just kiss her to get them off her back." Caesar muttered loudly with a smirk. _That_ caused Riley to snap his back around as Cindy gave him a look as well.

"Really, nigga?" He glared as Cindy just raised her brow. Caesar shrugged.

"Just sayin'. I mean, they still lookin' and all."

"Motherfucker, if you don't-aye!" Riley paused, confused as Cindy shoved her bottle of water into his hands. Then both boys were _completely_ confused and shocked as Cindy stepped forward, looped an arm around Caesar's neck, and kissed _him_.

Caesar was _speechless_ (not that he had a choice with Cindy's lips against his) as she pressed her body lightly against him. He closed his eyes as he softly returned her kiss and rested a hand on the small of her back respectfully. Cindy made a tiny giggle into the kiss before she slowly pulled back after a few moments, grinning as she fiddled with one of his dreads as she slid her arm from around his neck. Caesar's eyes were now wide in shock as he stared down at the smirking girl. Then he lifted his gaze to meet Riley's. His jaw was _dropped_ as he stared at them, the water bottle ready to fall from his loose hand. Cindy cleared her throat quietly, making Caesar's eyes drift back to her.

"Did they see that?" She asked nonchalantly.

Caesar looked over her shoulder to see the crowd of guys making faces of disappointment, crossing their arms and turning away from the scene. He slowly nodded back at her, still not really able to speak.

"Well thanks then, boo." Cindy smiled easily at him. She then turned to Riley (whose jaw was _still_ hanging open) as she took the bottle from it. She untwisted the cap before taking a short swig. She winked at Caesar before she started away from them, back over across the room to the Huey and Jazmine.

Caesar managed to pull his eyes away from Cindy's retreating form as he turned back to Riley, his mind going a million miles per minute. Riley's face was now unreadable as he stared distantly back at him.

_Hmmm…._

Caesar managed to give him a smirk, using his thumb to wipe the gloss from his bottom lip as he turned away to follow her. It took a few moments before he heard Riley's footsteps behind him as well.

He… was _so _onto her.

"So what's going on now?" He heard Cindy ask as he drew nearer.

"Well-"

"She and I are going back to my place because she owes me a bet." Huey intercepted Jazmine's sentence, making her blush as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What bet-"

"Don't ask." Jazmine shook her head. "I'll explain later."

"Okay." Cindy chuckled. "I guess Reezy's gonna take me back home."

"What else are you guys doin' tonight?" Caesar asked casually, probably surprising Cindy as she looked over at him, Riley as well since he had just came up behind them all.

"Umm, nothing. Probably just chilling, why?" She asked.

"I ain't got nothin' to do. I wanted to come hang if that's alright." He shrugged. Cindy's eyes looked wary for the tiniest second before she shrugged as well.

"Sure. I don't mind. Follow us over."

"Cool." Caesar grinned.

_I'm **so** onto you._

"Can you take my shoes back, Huey?" Jazmine asked, handing Huey her shoes as he lifted his. He nodded as he took them.

"Can you take mine too, Huey?" Cindy asked, taking hers off.

"Nope." He answered without turning around.

"Bitch!" She laughed as she slid on her Nikes. She picked up her purse and bowling shoes before she started to walk away. "Meet us at my crib, Ceez." She said over her shoulder.

"Got it." He replied, discreetly watching Riley watch _them_ as he stepped into his own shoes. Then he trailed after Cindy as well. Caesar maintained a chuckle before he turned back around, facing Jazmine who was suddenly right in front of him.

"Ummmm, was I seeing things or did Cindy definitely _kiss_ you?" She hissed in a whisper.

_Oh shit, she noticed_. Caesar thought with a grin. He slowly shook his head down at her as he slid his feet into his own shoes. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and began to head out with her.

"She's good, I'll give her that." Was all he said.

He would elaborate with her later, but he didn't really have time now. Cindy was _slick_. Very slick. And she was a good bullshitter. Actin' like she only kissed him to "get them off her back" (what, was that gonna be her catchphrase now?) and that it wasn't a big deal. Smooth. There was only one thing.

You can't bullshit a bullshitter.

Cindy was good, yes. But she had just fucked up. She might be able to act cool and pretend like it was no big deal, but if there was one thing she couldn't control, it was Riley. _That_ nigga was acting different already, as if Cindy had just cheated on him. Caesar could just tell by his face that he was less than happy. The kid practically wore his heart _and_ his emotions on his sleeve.

The key to breaking them was definitely Riley. If anyone was going to slip up, it was gonna be him. Which is why it was going to be _very_ interesting for Caesar to observe his behavior for the rest of the night. And if the result earned him a few more of Cindy's kisses….

Shit... Caesar wouldn't complain.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Riley drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he watched Cindy give a quick hug to Jazmine before they departed. Then he watched her wave at Huey as she put her hand on the door of the car.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She called as she pulled on the handle. She then slid in and closed the door before pulling on her seatbelt. Riley looked at her.

"Good?" He asked her lowly. Cindy furrowed her eyebrows slightly before nodding.

"Yeah." She answered uncertainly. "Let's go." Riley nodded before he put his car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. As he made it around the corner and down a few blocks, he noticed the large red truck following him. When he came late to a yellow light, he slowed his car to a stop and all but glared in the rearview mirror.

"Reez?" Cindy broke him out of his trance as she said his name, although he didn't look at her. "What's up? You're clearly pissed about something. Just say it." Riley resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned towards her.

"So... why'd you kiss Caesar?" He asked, trying his hardest not to sound bitter.

"That's why you're mad?" Cindy looked like she was trying not to smirk.

"Did I say I was mad? I asked a damn question."

"And I asked one first." She retorted. "What's wrong and does it have to do with Caesar?"

"Please." Riley scoffed. "I don't care bout his ass. I'm just curious as to why you kissed him outta the blue. I mean, if it was gonna be anybody…." He gestured to himself. "Hello?"

"And hello, are you dumb?" Cindy shot back, ignoring his glare. "Don't you get it? He's waiting for us to prove that something's going on. I kissed him to get _him_ off our backs, not the other niggas."

Riley and Cindy both jumped at the sound of Caesar's horn behind them. Riley glanced up, noticing the light was green. He leaned his arm out the window and held up his middle finger before he started driving again.

"If he thinks that it's not a big deal, he'll stop sweating us." Cindy continued, pulling down her visor. "If we would've kissed again, it woulda been just _another_ thing that he wouldn't let go of." She rolled her eyes as she removed her lip gloss from her purse, unscrewing the cap.

Riley thought about it before sucking his teeth. "Whateva."

"Don't whatever me, Reez."

"Just did, hoe." He grumbled.

"Hoe? Really?" Cindy chuckled as she started to apply her gloss. "Well... I coulda _swore_ one of the rules said somethin' about jealousy."

"I _ain't_ jealous." Riley snapped immediately. "And of _that_ nigga? You wish."

"So what's with the hostility?"

"There ain't none! I'm just sayin', you kissed him right in front of me! Like damn!"

"_That's_ what you're really mad about?" Cindy laughed, moving the wand from her mouth. "Really though? Let's not even get into how many people you get with on a daily, Reez."

"That shit ain't the point! Have I ever got with someone right in front of you?"

"Riley, it's not like I had _sex_ with him in front of you!"

"It don't _matter_!" He repeated. "I just shouldn't have to see it!"

"And why does that matter _sooo_ much to you, Reez?" Cindy asked in a bored tone as she rolled her eyes, back to putting on her gloss.

Riley was losing his patience. But instead of snapping, he thought of a different tactic and smirked. Cindy gasped as Riley's right hand had suddenly slid onto her upper thigh.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked quietly, her body tense underneath his hand.

"It matters," Riley ignored her question, answering her previous one. "Because later tonight, when I get you to myself," His voice deepened as he slid his hand higher as he moved it, now directly between her legs. "I don't wanna have to think about where your mouth has been." He finished as he stroked down the middle.

"Aah," Cindy let out a short moan as she arched her back, grabbing onto the assist handle above the passenger door. Riley raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Issue?" He asked amusedly, keeping his hand in his current location. Cindy rolled her head to look over at him, attempting to glare with her pink face.

"Don't play." She muttered.

"Then don't play with _me_." He replied, giving her a look of his own before he stroked her again, this time a little harder. Cindy bit her lip and stifled a moan as she tossed her head back.

"Riley…." She strained, moving her free hand to grip his arm. He smirked before finally removing his arm. She let out a shaky chuckle as she shook her head. "Boy... you gonna get it."

"Oh, I know I am." He grinned. "Just not right now though. Dat shit's dangerous when I'm tryna drive and all."

"Fuck you."

"It's gonna have to be even later now, baby." Riley shrugged. "The sooner you get the nigga outta your crib…." He smirked as he turned to look back at her.

"The sooner I'm gonna tear that ass up."

* * *

_Daayuumm_, Reezy's ready to go innnn! XD

Sorry to kinda-sorta cliffhang here, btw! I was gonna keep goin' but then I realized for the next part of the chapter was gonna get hella long, so I'm just gonna split it in two! We'll be picking up right from here in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have that up in a few days :D

Sorry I've been MIA for a little! I've felt super lazy on this break so far and had a bad case of writer's block. But it's going along. Starting to get more and more ideas so hopefully this story gets back on track! ;)

Disclaimers: I do not own the rights to any of the things I mentioned in my thank-yous (gotta start sayin' that cuz people be crazy), Nike Shox Torch II's (bomb-ass shoes), _Chantilly_ perfume (that's my ish), Adidas, the Monster energy drink symbol, _Moves Like Jagger_ (feat. Christina Aguilera) by Maroon 5, _Work Out_ by J. Cole, or any sport, accessory, object, place, thing, event, word, saying, phrase, and/or punctuation I don't own! ;)

Sidenote Disclaimer: The Dream Team title that Caesar had called himself and Jazmine was inspired by Jazavelli! She called them and Huey The Dream Team in one of her reviews and I'm all like, "You know what? They _are_ the dream team. Good lookin' out, girl :)

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and also have a great New Year's! One resolution so far: to get back on my update grind and do so more timely! XD

Happy holidays everyone!

~Schweetie


	10. Strike Two

Ayyyeee…. Who is that _gorgeous_ specimen who clicked on this chapter just now…? Oh it's _you_ again! My favorite reader ;)

Thank you, Beautiful:

bunnybabe247: THANK YOU! :D And I'm glad to be back (again). haha, so glad you enjoyed the chapter. thanks for the review and enjoy! :)

taydo-the-potato: hahaha, my favorite potato! I already know you wanna scold me for the long wait! me sorryyyyy! XD *highfives you for being on my level and hating bowling* and lmao, you already know they proud nymphos ;) Huey's a plaayyyaa! he just hides it well! haha, you wanna know what the bet was, huh? wellll maybe you'll find out… in a later chapter ;) and yeah, they suck at being sneaky. err'body alreaaddyyyy know. XD and mmmmhmm, Cindy's tryna be slick! but she ain't the only ones with moves. you'll see a whole lot of debauchery (I _really_ wanted to use this word for some reason :D) in this chapter ;) thanks for the review! :D

janiyah: haha, you'll see a whole of people playing others in this chapter ;) and lmaaooo I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much and love Riley! so do I! ;) thanks for the review! :D

anon: loll! love to see the parts you enjoyed! thanks so much for the review! :)

luv ta luv ya: hahah, I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter (AND can feel my pain about sucking at bowling!)! Huey, Jazmine, and Caesar together are just a mess. Huey's an undercover player, Jazmine's a freak with her little self, and you already know Caesar's a mess! oh yeah, and Riley and Cindy can't hide nothin' for shit. so obvious XD and lol, Cindy is a sneaky one, but she definitely ain't the only one! ;) enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review! :)

Paige1292: ayyee, my girl's back with TWO reviews for lil ole me? thank you! :D (**8**): haha, yes our man Caesar is back. causin' trouble as usual ;) Huey and Jazmine may wanna act oblivious (Huey more so than Jazz), but can't nobody tell Caesar! that boy's like Inspector Gadget in this piece XD (**9**): lmaaoo, you know Riley's wrong for that but that's just how he rolls. #BadBoy hahah everybody wanna know what the bet was! you'll find out eventually ;) and haha, Caesar's ass is TOO nosey, but hey. whatcha gonna do? that's who he is :) and you already know these two are close to cracking. they bout to be OUT! and lmao at your list of things you wanna know! 1: Soon 2 and 3: Very soon 4: Ehhh, you know they slow sooo ;) 5: hahaha, you'll have to wait on that! ;) thanks for the review! :D

Tsyne: aww, I would never forget about the fans of this story. thanks for hanging in there with me and sorry for the long wait! glad you're enjoying! thanks for the review! :D

Guest: lmaaoo, watch Riley get jealous in THIS chapter ;) and ugh, we don't worry about Tish. she a sideline forreal-forreal! lol! thanks for the review! :)

DeLorean Hedgehog: hahahah, they're "best friend" thing is total BS. you'll see more this chapter ;) thanks for the review!

LovinHueyFreeman: lmfaaooo! you started twerkin' though? c'mon now girl, gotta keep it classy! this is why we don't like niggas at the awards! XD but umm, yeaaahh very _interesting_ speech to say the least. I was surprised the band didn't start playing their music to cue you to wrap it up! XD I was freakin' DYING at your "solution" to my little problem. it's crazy… but it just might work. do you happen to know where I can buy chloroform? girl, I knew we were sisters. two can't-bowl-to-save-our-lives sisters. lol! but haha, Riley and Cindy really need to think about that. what was the point of the rules again? lol, Huey's a player, he just hides it well. and you know Reezy makes that BANK to be able to afford a friend Nikes. and Caesar just says and DOES whateva the hell he wants (you'll see more of this in this chapter ;)). STOP SUING ME! a girl only in college tryna make it! it ain't easy out here in these streets! XD glad you enjoyed the chapter though. thanks for the reviews as always! :D

Jazavelli: ayyeee you back (well you WERE back. I think you went MIA again, so you know I'm comin' to hunt you down right? O.o)! thanks so much for both reviews, girl! :D (**8**): can ANYONE resist Riley? I would love to find somebody. cuz I just don't see how it's possible XD lol, I'm glad you love Caesar (who doesn't?). he's definitely a mess. but he's on his A-game ready to discover Riley and Cindy's lil secret. lmaaoo, Huey and Jazmine in the struggle for real! they gonna make it though XD and lol, Riley and Cindy's relationship is always fun to make. they've been through it all man. growin' up in these STREETS! :D haha, it's only a matter of time before **The Dream Team** (as trademarked by Jazavelli) catches they asses ;) (**9**): lmfaaoo, they both lookin' kinda drunk! XD hahaha, Huey's on that playa shit for real. you know they got freaky with it later behind closed doors! Cindy try to be a playa too but you already know… uh-uh, chick. you can NOT just expect to fool Caesar. he's like one of the main pioneers OF the game! he onto you. and he might have a few tricks up his sleeve for you as well (hint hint). ;) you already know Riley can't handle the jealously. exhibit A that these rules just ain't gonna work out too well. lmao! but haha, err'body thirsty to know what the bet between Huey and Jazmine was! y'all gonna have to wait cuz it ain't like you don't already have an idea ;) thanks sooo much for the reviews, girl! enjoy! :D

Guest: aww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it so far! :) thanks for the review!

* * *

**PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT**: **My homie, **LovinHueyFreeman**, you know her? Go read her story **_Facebookin'_** and then go to her Fanfic profile to find the names of the REAL Facebook profiles she set up for her characters. Know the girl!  
Now my other homie, **Jazavelli**, uhhhmmmmm this chick came back out with updating **_Lost Ones_**, 4 NEW CHAPTERS back to back! So yeah, hop on that ;)**

**_SUPER_ PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT: As most of you are already aware, the first chapter of the sequel to my first story, entitled **_From Uncle Reezy, To Daddy Reezy_**, has been posted. Some of y'all might be a little salty because I went and updated this story instead of that one, but I can assure you another chapter will be coming soon. I can't just ditch this story and focus all my energy on that one! Come on now! ;)**

Moving forward, what's up, y'all? Uh, soooo I didn't realize that it's almost been two months since I've made an update on this story. Me sorry! It's rough out here! But I'm back on it! Hope you forgive me. And hope you enjoy this chapter. You know it's always an interesting time with just Cindy and her boys ;)

Let's ride.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own any part of Aaron McGruder's _The Boondocks_ or any of his characters.

* * *

"_You do realize that light skinned'ded hoe was a hoe, right Granddad?"_

"_**Don't cuss boy, now watch your mouth."**_

"_I didn't cuss, I said hoe!"_

"_**Riley, don't think because I'm driving I can't come back there."**_

"_I don't see what the big deal is, just sayin' __**hoe**__."_

**[*SMACK, WHACK, SLAP*]**

"_Granddad, Riley, stop! Or we are going to DIE!"_

"_**Now… I bet you won't say it again."**_

"…_Hoe."_

~_Riley Freeman, __**Robert Jebediah (AKA Granddad) Freeman**__, and __Huey Freeman_; _Guess Hoe's Coming To Dinner_

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

She really hated him sometimes.

Cindy attempted to calmly compose herself and control her previously heavy panting, ignoring a certain nigga's snickers beside her.

"You good?"

"Shut… the _fuck_ up." She growled, finally turning her head to shoot daggers at him. Riley's only reaction was to raise an eyebrow, the smirk on his face widening even more. Then he chuckled.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." He replied deeply, his eyes continuing to skim up and down her body as he turned off the car. Cindy flushed again, slowly taking off her seatbelt. Riley had just pulled into the parking deck of her apartment complex; to say that they had experienced an _interesting_ car ride would have been an understatement. The majority of the trip back for Cindy was spent with Riley's hand in between her legs. Thankfully he hadn't tried to go inside, but _still_. Spending the remainder of the car ride home with him rubbing, palming, and caressing her down there was too much for her to handle. Even he seemed to get a little carried away when he started to swerve and jerk the car more than usual. Cindy eventually had to snap him out of it by reminding him that Caesar was still following behind them. Initially that had got through to him and he had relaxed for a while… but then he had started back up again when they'd come to a red light only three blocks later. He had ignored her protests, listening out for her moans instead.

Those had eventually won out.

"Riley, you've gotta stop actin' so bold. Ceez was legit right behind us, nigga." Cindy told him adamantly, fixing her bangs.

"I ain't see him in the car wit us, so stop trippin'." Riley shrugged carelessly, pulling the handle of his car door. Then he looked over to meet her annoyed expression. "And get yourself _together_, bay. Yo face a lil red. Gonna blow our goddamn cover." He smirked before easing himself out of the car.

Cindy rolled her eyes before she pulled down the visor again. Her cheeks were stained a shade of pink, dammit. Sucking her teeth, she snapped it closed and opened her door, stepping out before slamming it shut. She tried to glare over at him, but it was hard to do when he leaned his arms on the hood of his car and gave her that knowing little grin. Cindy could only shake her head at him and suppress her smirk before looking away from him, instead turning to watch Caesar's truck back into the parking spot behind them.

_Be cool. _Cindy thought automatically, her eyes on him as he soon opened his door and stepped down from his red Chevy. She casually glanced back at Riley to see his reaction, but was a little startled to see his aggravated expression on his face. She had looked just in time to catch him roll his eyes before glancing away to lock his car doors.

_Ugh. Really?_

"Son, what the hell were you _doin'_ in front of me though?" Caesar said immediately as he sauntered over to them. "Yo ass was all _over_ the road."

"Maannn," Riley sucked his teeth, leaning away from his car as he began to lead the way. "What are you, my fuckin' driver's ed teacher? Stop sweatin' me, aiight?"

"Um, I'm just asking cuz you were driving like you belonged in _special_ ed." Caesar replied to Riley's back, being that he was storming ahead of them.

"He was just texting on his damn phone." Cindy lied smoothly, trying not to glare at the way she noticed Riley's fists ball up. He needed to _cool it._

Caesar sighed. "Tsk tsk. _I_ would never text and drive with you in the car, Cindy." He grinned down at her.

"Yeah yeah." She giggled.

He smirked before sliding an arm around her waist as they walked into the lobby. "Aye nigga, you better be careful drivin' with my baby mama, feel me?"

_The hell?_

Riley coolly looked over his shoulder as they approached the elevator. "Your baby mama? Really, nigga?" He scoffed as he hit the button.

Caesar shrugged. "Might be in the future. Ya never know." He said easily, sliding his other arm around Cindy's waist from behind her.

"_Oh_-kay, Ceez." Cindy chuckled. Why in the _hell_ were her boys acting so weird today?

"I don't know what you snickerin' at, girl. I mean, we _did_ use to date back in the day." Caesar smirked down at her.

"Oh please!" Cindy let out a laugh, allowing him to lead her inside the elevator once the doors opened. "That was back when you first moved here when we were still kids. And we only dated for like two to three weeks tops!"

"Why was that again?" He cocked his head to the side.

She tried to remember, shrugging a shoulder as she thought. "I think it was because we both felt that we made better friends."

Caesar nodded slowly for a moment before smirking again. "Yeah, well… I dunno. Maybe we need to try it again… I'm just sayin'." His smirk widened when Cindy gave him a crazy look. "That kiss threw me on a loop, girl."

"Oh, get the hell out!" Cindy cracked up, nudging him away. "Dumbass."

"I'm bein' for real though." Caesar continued to laugh with her. "It was so good I might need to get _another_ one."

Cindy shook her head, trying to ignore the warming of her cheeks. "You wait on that." She smiled at him.

"Plan on it."

Cindy giggled, looking up at the numbers and noticing they were almost to her floor. She then briefly glanced at Riley out of the corner of her eye. He was standing at the corner by the panel of buttons, facing them even though he had his phone out and his thumb was tapping away on the screen. She didn't even have to see his face to know that their conversation was probably annoying the hell out of him. She passively wondered if he was really texting someone or if he was just using it as a quick distraction. And if he was texting someone, then who?

Riley seemed to _bounce_ from the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Sooo what's the plan for tonight?" Caesar asked as they followed behind him.

"Probably not too much of anything. In fact, I might start working on some new choreography so I won't have to do it tomorrow and all of Sunday."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Boring night." Cindy shrugged, stepping around Riley to unlock the door. If Caesar didn't see anything worth staying for, maybe he'd head out.

"Eh, I'll stick around for a bit. Ain't got nothin' better to do with my life."

Cindy subtly rolled her eyes as she stepped through her door. That had been wishful thinking. Caesar _was_ the bummiest nigga she knew.

"Help yourself to some snacks or whatever. I'm gonna go change." She said, beginning to cross the living room. She paused when she heard Riley make a noise that _sounded_ like a cough... but she knew him well enough to know that it had really been a disguised laugh.

"Why you changin'?" Cindy turned back to see the slightest of grins on his face.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna work out in this." She gestured to her white top and tight black shorts. "Why else would change, Reez?"

He didn't answer; his only response was the casual movement of his grin transforming into a smirk. Then he simply shook his head and looked away from her, beginning to head into the kitchen. Cindy rolled her eyes at his back before turning around and walking down her hallway.

What, did he think she was changing, her pants and underwear _specifically_, based on what he did? Get real!

…_I mean, I _am_ gonna change the panties too, but that's just because I _feel_ like it. It has _nothing_ to do with him… not so much anyway… completely beside the point! ...Ugh._

She really… _really_ hated him sometimes.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

_Go… the fuck… __**home**__, nigga._

Riley had the same thought in his head and the same unresponsive look on his face that he'd had for the past ten minutes; Caesar was sitting at the other end of the couch away from him, blabbering on about God knows what while he ate his turkey, cheese, and chip sandwich that he'd concocted a little while ago. Riley was not listening at _all_. He just wanted the nigga to be gone. He had more prominent things on his mind that he was interested in doing then having to listen to his annoying ass.

"I'm tellin' you though, nigga." Caesar said, muffled with a big bite of his sandwich in his mouth. "This boy got freakin' nailed. Like, dude went to _sleep_! I always knew my cousin Carter had a mean temper, but I did _not_ expect the nigga to go apeshit on Ky, especially since they twin brothers! And all because he was so sure the brotha made a move on his girl, which he hadn't. My uncle Melbourne didn't even care though, which was messed up but hilarious at the same time. He only stormed down the steps because of the noise! Then he just looked at Carter, then looked at Ky on the floor and said, "Boy, if he wakes up with a broken nose, yo ass is payin' me a couple thou' for the hospital trip!' Then he just went back upstairs!" Caesar told him, laughing the entire way through.

"…Cool story." Riley said dryly, looking down at the new text on his phone.

_Damn, shawty is __**bad**__. _He thought, inwardly grinning at the picture Tish had just sent him. The girl was _thick_. Especially in those thighs and dat ass.

"Screw you." He barely heard Caesar reply as he started to type a suggestive message back after saving the attachment. "…And y'all are _boring_. All you do is text on your phone and Cindy's yet to come out of her room."

"Then go home." Riley answered simply, not even glancing up at him.

Caesar rolled his eyes with a groan. "_CINDYYYY_! Can you come entertain me _PLEASE_?!" He shouted, his head tossed back on the sofa.

"Nigga, do you have to yell? I'm coming!" They both heard Cindy call back from down the hall. Hearing her footsteps, Riley opened his new text and quickly skimmed her _very_ naughty reply. Ooh, shawty wanted to play. She could get it. He couldn't _wait_ until she was back in town.

"Reezy, can you put your damn phone down for a _minute_ and help me please?"

Riley finally looked up, noticing Cindy walking into the living room with a pile of things in her arms: a video camera, tripod stand, towel, water bottle, and her small iPod dock. But that's not what caught Riley's attention. It was that she was wearing a cut-off pink tank that bared her midriff and a pair of black yoga pants.

Well… he still couldn't wait… but in the meantime….

"Hell-_LO_, can you grab something please?" Cindy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"_I've_ gotchu, Cin." Caesar intervened, rising to his feet and taking some of the things from her, just as Riley began to stand.

"_Thank_ you, Caesar." She smiled after casting a pointed look to Riley.

_Your name ain't Reezy, nigga. _Riley thought, rolling his eyes as he lowered back down into his seat. "What's all this stuff for, C?"

"I already told you, I'm about to work on my choreography." She answered, placing her towel and dock on the chair as Caesar set down the stand while he held the camera. "That's _my_ plan for the night anyway. So if you tryna bounce…." She let her sentence trail, giving an offhanded shrug as she took a swig from her bottle of water.

_Yo, is that attitude in her voice? She know damn well I'm stayin' to finish what we started._

"Aye, I don't mind staying for a while to watch. Show _me_, girl." Caesar grinned. "Need me to record for you?" Riley rolled his eyes at him hard, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Cindy chuckled. "Sure, but not yet. I actually wanna see if any good videos are on." She then picked up the remote from the table and clicked the guide to direct it to VH1.

"You _always_ be havin' it on this channel." Riley commented.

"Sometimes the dance videos give me inspiration." She shrugged, taking a seat on the couch between them.

"That's what's up." Caesar nodded. "Ohhhhh _shit_, this is my joint!" Caesar exclaimed, bobbing his head to the beat of _All Gold Everything_.

"Eww, Trinidad James is so _busted_ though!" Cindy giggled.

"Real talk." Riley snickered.

"Shuddup, shuddup, my line comin' up!" Caesar snipped, before joining along with the video. "_This one for them colleges, them bad girls at Spelman. Shout out to them freshman, on Instagram straight flexin'._" He rapped smoothly, dancing in his seat. "_Popped a molly, I'm sweatin',_"

"_WHOO!_" Cindy and Riley answered him enthusiastically.

"_Popped a molly, I'm sweatin'!_"

"_WHOO!_"

"_Mama always told me,_" He tried to continue to rap through his chuckles.

"'_Boy, count yo blessings!'_" Riley finished for him, stating the line in a loud and obnoxious voice, causing them all to laugh.

"The 'popped a molly' line is the only part of the entire song that I like!" Cindy continued to giggle.

"Word." Riley agreed.

"You gotta admit, it's fuckin' catchy." Caesar noted.

"Ehh." Cindy did the wishy-washy hand gesture.

"Hater." Caesar smirked, nudging her shoulder. Cindy giggled again before leaning into him cozily.

"You love me." She smiled.

"You know I do." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her before planting a kiss on her temple. She then snuggled against him even _more_ before stretching out her legs to where her feet were in Riley's lap.

_Yo_…. Riley glared at the two next to him as they paid him no mind. He didn't know why the situation was pissing him off the way it was. But because he was mad, he barely thought about that. First of all, he wasn't no damn footstool. Second of all, why was this nigga actin' so damn thirsty tonight? More importantly, why the hell was Cindy encouraging him? She already encouraged him enough with that damn kiss! The nigga had ideas now or something? Riley didn't like it. They were way too cozy. Besides, wasn't she supposed to "work on her choreography"? What happened to that?

Just as Riley was about to remind her of _that_ plan, a new video began to play that caught both his and Caesar's attention.

"Ayyyeee," They both said dazedly at the same time, eyes wide and grins on their faces as the beginning of Ciara's _Ride_ video came on.

"Oooh, I love this video." Cindy said, finally sitting up.

"Me… too…." Caesar agreed.

"So… fucking sexy." Riley added, mesmerized.

"I just love the dance… and _not_ for the reasons you two do." Cindy paused to roll her eyes. "Ciara's my bitch. One of the only few artists these days that can actually dance. I was so mad when I found out they banned this video on BET."

"Say what?" Riley asked, not tearing his eyes away.

"I heard about that." Caesar said.

"On some ol' bullshit. Somethin' about it being too explicit. It ain't like she took off any of her clothes or was chillin' naked somewhere. The videos they be showin' now are _way_ worse."

"True." Caesar nodded. "But this one _is_ pretty much like sex for your eyes, so I can see why."

"Naw man, they just tryna keep a girl down." Cindy scoffed before turning back. "I fuckin' love this dance. I might even wanna work certain parts in some of my routine."

That caught Riley's attention. "You know the dance?"

"Yeah," Cindy shrugged. "I taught myself."

This caused _both_ Riley's and Caesar's heads to snap over to her. "You lyin'!" They said simultaneously, disbelieving expressions on their face.

Cindy smirked with a heavy sigh before rising from the couch. On her way up, she grabbed the remote and hit the rewind button to her DVR.

"Shit nigga, get this on video!" Riley hissed, scooping the camera off the coffee table and chucking it towards him. Caesar managed to catch it, quickly adjusting the settings. Cindy snorted at them as she slid her feet into her sneakers. Then she took her snapback from the entertainment center where she'd left it, placing it over her now loose hair. Finally, she pressed play when it had set itself back a few seconds before the start of the video.

"The sexy Cindy McPhearson performing _Ride_ by Ciara. Leggo." Caesar narrated briefly as he focused the camera on her. She grinned, dipping her head down as she stood facing away from the television screen, waiting for the intro to start. Riley smirked in anticipation.

_Ciara  
Uh-huhhh_

_Damn_. Riley could tell from the _jump_ as Cindy began to dance to the beginning verse of Ludacris's rap that she hadn't been lying… not that he thought that she had been… he just wanted her to prove it like he knew she'd be eager to do… and he was glad that she did.

Cindy could get it. Her dancing was _raw_. And to this song in particular? _Shit_. The way she swayed those hips nice and sexy. The way she popped that ass like a bad bitch. The way all her moves were smooth and on point, always in perfect sync with the video without even looking. And yo, the way she made the dance her own, adding her own flavor to it by incorporating extra moves at non-dancing points in the video? Cindy had that swag with it. And she _always_ hammed it up.

_I do it to him right, it's mm-mmm good  
Handle my business, like a big girl should_

"Daayuumm." Caesar echoed Riley's thoughts when Cindy matched the video's demonstration by shimmying her pants downwards at that part, giving the camera and the boys a nice little tease, along with a wink for good measure. Riley was done after that. He barely heard Caesar freak out in amazement when she completely nailed that mini toe step part. He had to stop himself from licking his lips when he watched her playfully bite at her own as twirled a lock of hair around at one point, popping and locking her hips as she did so. Then when she got to the chorus again, Riley was _gone_ as she danced, seeming to gaze right at him as she looked all types of sexy.

_He love the way I riiide it  
He love the way I riiide it  
He love the way I riiide it  
He love the way I ride the beat  
Like a motherf— freak _

He was most _definitely_… tearin' dat ass UP tonight.

* * *

**Caesar's POV**

His eyes liked what he saw as he watched Cindy dance in front of him. Very hot. Extremely sexy. He definitely had some questionable and wandering thoughts going through his head… which meant… if _he_ was thinking like that, he could only _imagine_ the sick things going through _Riley's_ head.

_He makes it way too easy._ Caesar grinned, focusing on the camera again. The nigga was practically drooling over Cindy as he watched her. Caesar had sneakily managed to catch a shot of Riley's facial expression as he watched her. He hadn't even noticed, completely gone to the world as he stared at his "friend."

Right.

He looked like he wanted to fuck her right on the spot. And interestingly, Cindy didn't look as if she would mind too much judging from the way she stared back at him as she danced.

But ew. They could save it until after he left. Caesar was only there to observe. And shit, did he discover some good material.

"God…_daaammnnn_!" Caesar said loudly before he stopped the recording, grinning at a tired but proud-looking Cindy after she had finally finished her dance.

"Thank you, thank you." She smiled, walking towards the coffee table to grab her water and take a sip.

"Have I told you recently how sexy you are?" Caesar asked slyly with a smirk. Cindy grinned before she pulled the bottle from her lips and swallowed.

"Not within the last half hour, no." She played dumb. Caesar chuckled deeply before leaning forward and taking her hand into both of his.

"Baby, _you_ is sexy as _fuck_." He practically whispered, gazing up at her with magnetic eyes, while gently brushing his fingers up and down her forearm.

"Stop it, boy." Cindy smiled as she pulled her hand away, her face looking a little pink. Caesar blew her a quick kiss, causing her to shake her head and giggle. Still smirking, Caesar decided to glance to his right. He wished he was able to crack up laughing when he turned to see Riley glaring darkly right at him, no hesitation or discreetness in his actions. Caesar just raised a brow at him, channeling his inner Huey.

_You are so busted, my nigga._

"Oooh, I think I got an idea for that middle part of my choreography." Cindy broke Caesar out of his mini-staredown with Riley. He turned to see her going to the other sofa to grab her dock and iPod. She scrolled through her songs as she set it up.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yup!" She replied with an excited smile.

"Which song you doing it to?"

"_Get Up_."

"…By who?"

Silence.

"Girl, I already know you talkin' about that Ciara song!"

"_SO_? She my favorite artist!"

Caesar laughed at her. "You crazy. But for real, your class is gonna dance to that?"

"It's for my smaller _advanced_ class. There's only nine in that class, but they're so good. They love challenging material." Cindy smiled, finally getting situated as she muted the volume on her TV and pressed play on her dock. The fast techno beat started to pump, causing Caesar to bob his head.

"Aiight, I'm gonna need a lil help." Cindy said, turning to face them.

"What for?" This was the first time since she had stopped dancing that Riley had spoke, his interest seeming peaked.

"I need to know what it's gonna look like for the boys in the class. I was picturing a good portion of the dance being done in partners."

"That's dope." Caesar nodded.

"So… do either of you feel like assisting me for a sec?" Cindy asked again.

"I gotchu."

Caesar smirked… turning to glance at Riley who had immediately responded to her request. He gave him a distant glance in return before rising to his feet and walking around the table to Cindy.

"How we doin' this, girl?" He asked, a light grin on his face as he removed his black shirt, leaving a plain white beater underneath.

Cindy chuckled. "Lemme teach you a lil somethin-somethin' first." She smirked.

Caesar leaned back comfortably in his seat as he casually pushed the record button on the camera, slyly aiming it towards the two without them noticing.

_Let the show begin._

* * *

**Riley's POV**

"One, two, three, four, down, up, turn, step and grab me! YES! Yes Reezy, that's exactly what I want to happen!"

Riley grinned at Cindy, holding her in an upright position with his hands tightly on her waist after he had pulled her close against him, their foreheads almost touching. They had just finished dancing successfully together for the first verse and chorus of the song. Cindy directed him just like she coached her students, making it simple for him to catch on and follow along while being patient at the same time. Not that she had to too much; Riley was a natural dancer. He practically knew what she was going to want before she told him. He also helped her out by suggesting other moves and sequences she could add in certain parts to make the dance even better, which she took gratefully. Riley could visualize the final product of the routine to look _dope_.

"How'd that look, Ceez?" Cindy asked after gently pulling out of Riley's embrace. Riley then turned to him as well. Caesar was still lounging on the couch, an interesting expression on his face as he looked at them. He nodded and removed the camera from his lap to the coffee table.

"Looks hot, girl. The entire thing's gonna be the shit."

"Thanks!" Cindy beamed. "I feel the first part works really well."

"Oh, it do." Caesar smirked, glancing between both her and Riley. "Y'all look good together."

Even though he noticed that Cindy's smile had faltered, Riley couldn't help the slight grin that took over his face as he shrugged a shoulder. True shit.

"I mean, not as good as you and _me_ look, Cin. But aiight." Caesar finished, giving her a quick wink and causing her to giggle, nervously almost. Riley resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"My boys." Cindy said simply.

Caesar chuckled before letting out a yawn. "Man… I'm _beat_."

Riley's eyes lit up hearing those words fall from his mouth, even more when he watched him finally rise to his feet and stretch his arms over his head.

"Headin' home?" Cindy asked, casually turning off her iPod as she watched him.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I start back at work tomorrow anyway, so I should try to get a little sleep at least."

"Probably." Cindy agreed.

Caesar then turned to look at Riley. "You headin' out with me?"

"Nigga, don't be gay." Riley replied smoothly, thinking of a fast lie. "And I'mma leave in a minute. I'm hungry as a muthafucka and wanna make myself a sandwich to eat on the way home."

"You know what, _one_ of you niggas is gonna be buyin' me groceries!" Cindy said with a smile, turning to Riley.

"Yeah, okay." He scoffed. "Now get yo ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich. That should be your job anyway." He told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cindy blinked up at him indifferently. "Yeah, okay." Then she turned back to Caesar. "Anyways, lemme walk you to the door."

Riley noticed that Caesar had his eyes on him carefully, an unreadable expression on his face. Riley didn't like it… at all. Just as he was ready to snap at him, he directed his attention back on Cindy, as if the brief moment had never happened.

"You're gonna walk me all of 10 feet to your door?" He asked with mock surprise.

"I only do it for special niggas, so consider yourself lucky." She grinned.

"Awww thanks, boo." Caesar smiled, taking her hand as they began to move towards the door. Even though he noticed, Riley barely even thought about the gesture as he watched them. He just wanted him _out_. At this point, a minor hand-hold didn't matter.

"Thanks for hanging out with us tonight." Cindy said to Caesar.

"Of course. Thank you for allowing me too."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You have your reasons." Caesar smirked.

"Um, other than you eating all of my food?" Cindy asked, looking as confused as Riley did.

"Yeah, that too." Caesar shook his head, stopping to pull open the door before turning around to her. "I'll see you soon though, aiight?"

"Duh." Cindy smiled. "Get home safe."

Caesar smirked before taking a half-step closer to wrap his arms around her in a hug. Cindy squeezed him back tightly with a smile. Riley was practically about to start tapping his foot. How long did it take to hug goodbye? He was considering booing when something stopped him.

The action of Caesar pulling back slightly, using a finger to lift Cindy's chin, and gently capturing her lips with his.

_WHAT?! _Riley's thoughts exploded in his head as he then watched him pull back. It had been a short kiss; only a light peck shared between them , but that was beside the point.

Who… _the_ fuck… did he think he was, kissing on Cindy like that?

Caesar only grinned down at Cindy's wide-eyed expression. "Just in case I don't." He finally spoke, giving her hips a light squeeze before releasing her and turning to walk into the hallway. "Night, Cin." He tossed over his shoulder with a smirk.

She still looked frozen in surprise as she slowly began to close to door. "Night." She quietly answered before shutting it all the way closed. She stayed like that for a moment before slowly glancing over her shoulder back at Riley.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked immediately, making his way over towards her.

"You tell me." She answered impassively with a shrug.

"I'm serious, why the _fuck_ would he kiss you like that?" He demanded heatedly, now right in front of her.

"I have no idea." She replied quietly, gazing up at Riley.

"I don't like that shit. You need to tell him to chill with that, he try that shit again." He narrowed his eyes when he noticed almost _amusement_ in Cindy's expression. The fuck? Ain't _nothin'_ was funny about this situation.

"I don't know why the hell you lookin' at me like that. This is yo fault for kissin' him in the first damn place!"

Cindy blinked at him before letting out the tiniest chuckle. "My bad."

Riley was ready to flip. _My bad?_ That was _it_?

"But," Cindy continued. "On the real… you kinda cute right now."

Riley paused, but kept his expression neutral as he looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He made sure to keep his voice even.

Cindy shrugged. "You heard me. And I'm just sayin'."

Riley shifted his jaw, continuing to keep his cool as he took a few steps forward, forcing Cindy backwards until her back was against the door. "Lemme get this straight." He said deeply, roughly pushing his body against hers and using his arms to prevent any escape. "You think me bein' pissed off right now is _cute_?"

Cindy looked even _more_ entertained as she bit her lip softly, her eyes steadily observing him as she sized him up. "It's kinda sexy actually." She grinned slyly.

As hard as he tried to resist, Riley couldn't help the small smirk that escaped. Annoyed, he pressed against her even more, moving his lips close against her ear.

"Don't play with me." He whispered hotly.

Cindy shivered before leaning into him to whisper into his, slowly and quietly. "If I knew it only takes a little jealousy to make you like this…."

Riley pulled back gradually, making strong eye contact with her as he glared. She was smirking, her eyes looking very playful and definitely turned on.

"You think I'm jealous of that nigga?" He asked incredulously. Cindy shrugged a shoulder, causing him to scoff. "Yo ass needs a reality check." He told her lowly. Cindy smirked again, glancing up at him underneath her lashes.

"Give it to me."

* * *

**Caesar's POV**

"_Well woman the way the time cold, I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh Lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!"_

Caesar started as the phone alarm in his pocket went off. He tiredly raised his car seat back into the upright position before digging around in his pocket to pull it out. After he shut it off, he glanced at the time.

**12:03 AM**

Then Caesar smirked before looking through his windshield directly in front of him.

Riley's car was in the same place.

Meaning that he'd never came down… that he'd never went home… even after over a half-hour after he said he'd be leaving.

All that time and he was still up there? Hm.

Caesar shook his head as he finally started his car and started to pull out of Cindy's parking lot. As he did so, he quickly dialed a number on his phone. It rang and rang before it went to voicemail. Caesar then dialed a different one, getting the same result. With a scoff, he redialed the same number and tried again as he drove. _Someone_ was gonna answer his call, he knew that.

"What?" He finally heard Huey's lovely greeting.

"Hello to you too." Caesar grinned. "Is Jazmine with you?"

"Maybe."

"Negro, just put her on the phone."

"Lemme see. You alright to speak?" He heard Huey say, clearly not talking to him.

_Speak?_

He heard the handling of the phone before he finally heard Jazmine's voice. "Hello?" She answered breathily.

"Uhhh, what the hell y'all doin'?" Caesar smirked, already having an idea.

"Nothing!" She answered immediately.

"Nothing sounds a whole lot like something when your voice sounds all airy and out of breath, sweetheart." He snickered when he heard her gasp. "Need me to call back when you're unattained?"

"What do you want, Caesar?" Jazmine snapped. He tried not to laugh at her quick attitude, knowing she could hang up on him at any minute. So he got to the chase.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm almost 99 percent sure they fuckin'."

"WHAT?!" Jazmine exclaimed shrilly in his ear.

"I dunno." Caesar shrugged easily. "It's a big conclusion jump, and I don't really have anything to back it up. I just got this feeling, yo."

"Wow… that's crazy." She said softly.

"Yup."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I dunno. Like I said, it's just a feeling. My intuition, y'know?"

"I know, but you're usually never wrong about this kinda thing."

"…True. I mean, I _was_ right about you and Huey, right?" He grinned.

"…Goodbye, Caesar."

"You know I ain't lying."

"Good-_BYE_, Caesar."

"Have fun and be safe, babygirl. And tell Huey I said RESPECT! Peace." Satisfied, he ended the call and tossed his phone into his cup holder. Damn, it was a good night. _Very_ interesting. The next few weeks for him probably would be as well, especially the more he discovered.

…Like he was really gonna stop trying to crack them. Please. He didn't care if he was 99.99 percent sure. He didn't quit until he knew the truth.

Not until he was 100% certain.

* * *

**Cindy's POV**

She looked at him as he held the lighter under her Black, a lit one already dangling from his lips. Still watching him, she sucked in deeply so the flame would catch. Once it did, she removed the end from her mouth and let out a slow breath of smoke into the night. She and Riley were currently standing outside on her balcony, having a smoke together as they gazed out at the dark and sleeping city. Riley leaned on her rail, nothing on him but his pair of loose black shorts showing the top part of his boxers underneath. Cindy had on a light cami and small shorts, being as though the summer night was so excruciatingly warm.

…And since she was already hot from _other_ reasons, she just didn't care _what_ she looked like. Her hair was probably a mess. She was wearing her tank with the built-in bra because _someone_ had just broken her previous one. And damn, was she more than a little sore. But she didn't care.

Because _damn_… that had been… _amazing_.

After Caesar had left, after he had kissed her, Riley went off. Cindy didn't know why, but she found it so sexy the way he got so worked up about it. So yeah, she played it up a little, teasing him and pushing him more. And she was glad she had because his reaction… was better than she could've ever hoped for.

Not too soon after, Riley had crashed his lips against hers, seeming to forget (or disregard) who had previously touched her lips. He'd kissed her fiercely and avidly, his hands roaming all over her body right there against the door. Then he'd lifted her and in what seemed like moments had carried her to the bedroom. She remembered him ripping off her clothes, very literally. She remembered the wonderful and pleasurable foreplay he instilled on her. A tease really, being as though he seemed that he wasn't going for the prolonged games tonight. He kept it intense, but brief before he moved onto the main event.

_God_. Cindy was still on an endorphin high. It was incredible, just like their first time, only better because she actually remembered it. _All_ of it. She felt him all over her body as he pumped into her laboriously, giving her his all. Never had she ever felt so wanted and desired. It had been so rough, yet so _passionate_. Cindy had never experienced a moment and connection like that before. She couldn't get over it.

"Whatchu thinkin' about?"

Cindy jumped slightly, the deep voice breaking her dazed thoughts. She turned away from the view, making eye contact with Riley who leaned against the rail next to her, a smirk hinting at his lips. She tried not to blush but felt it coming on anyway as she shook her head back and forth.

"Liar." His smirk widened before he took another drag.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Cindy turned it on him, casually propping a hand on her hip. Riley raised a brow before letting out a large breath of smoke, purposely blowing it in her direction. She remained unfazed as she waited for an answer. He finally grinned with a shrug.

"Just that I remember why we started doing this in the first place."

Cindy blushed with a smile, looking away from him. "We only been goin' at it for about a week."

"And it's all been worth it so far. I can only imagine how much better it's gonna get." He smirked, causing her to grin as well.

"How could it get even better?" She humored him.

Riley scoffed at her playfully. "You know I'm freak, baby. I can get into witchu. But we gotta take baby steps for you to be ready for all of me." He smirked, moving closer towards her.

"You know I've never been one to take it slow." She muttered distractedly, eyeing him.

"Exactly." He grinned, promptly and sneakily grabbing a handful of her behind, causing her to squeal. She shoved his shoulder lightly as he snickered. She shook her head, willing her face to cool off as she smiled at him.

"This is definitely going to be interesting."

"This is gonna be _fun_, girl." He corrected, giving her his sexy smirk.

Several minutes later, Cindy was nearing the end of her cigarette while Riley was more than halfway done on his second. Cindy blew out a final puff of smoke before putting out the bud in the ashtray she kept outside, mostly just for Riley when he frequently came out to smoke.

"Now what?" She asked casually as she did so.

Riley shrugged as he exhaled. "I dunno. Probably about to bounce to catch some sleep."

"You're leaving?"

_What? _Cindy was in a state of confusion as soon as the words left her mouth. Where did _that_ come from? She hadn't even thought about it before she spoke. It was as if her mouth was moving faster than her brain. The question was why.

Sleep-deprived. That had to be it.

Cindy _immediately_ regretted her accidental blurt, and _knew_ that Riley caught it by the way he smirked over at her.

"I was planning on it. Why? You want me to stay?" He asked innocently, reaching over to dispose of his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I ain't say all that." Cindy was instantly on the defense. "It was just a question."

"And I asked you one first." Riley shot back smoothly, the smirk never leaving his face. "Did you want me to stay?"

The knowing look on his face embarrassed and irritated the hell out of Cindy. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk around him to go back inside, but he side-stepped and stopped her by sliding a hand around her waist before she could pass, pulling her into him with a patient expression. Cindy gave him a glare and attempted to seem uncaring.

"Reezy, it ain't like I'm askin' or beggin' you to stay. I don't give a fuck. If you wanna go, there's nobody stoppin' you. Door's right-" Her beginning rant was cut off when Riley placed his lips over hers, giving her an intense kiss that was enough to make her head spin.

"Again… not my question." Riley told her huskily when he finally pulled back from her lips. "You want me to?" He asked before he moved to her neck, beginning to plant gentle kisses to the spots he had already bruised with bite marks.

"_Mm_." Cindy moaned, trying not to lose herself as she closed her eyes. Riley's kisses began to move lower, grazing along her exposed chest and down her cleavage. "_Mmm_… I-I mean… only… only if you want to… sure…." She was surprised any coherent words were coming out of her mouth as Riley continued to kiss and suck teasingly.

After she spoke, Riley finally rose from her chest and came up until he was eye level with her. He grinned before leaning in to kiss her full lips again. Cindy sighed into it. He tasted like smoke and sin, a dangerous yet addicting sensation. She loved it.

To her dismay, he kept it short, pulling back by biting her bottom lip gently. When Cindy opened her eyes, Riley was smirking at her.

"That's all you had to say." He licked his lips, letting his hands slide down her curvy hips before letting go of her. Then he turned and started to walk back towards the glass door.

"I'll be in bed." He said casually over his shoulder, giving her a wink. Cindy crossed her arms over her body and shook her head at him with a smile, watching him disappear into her house. Then she ran her hands through her hair and looked up to the sky as her thoughts started up again. She needed a minute to regain herself. She was _still_ wondering why she initially wanted him to stay, cuz that had just been weird.

…_Eh. I guess I'm just in a cuddle mood. Shit happens._ Cindy thought to herself with a mental shrug. _And Reezy is surprisingly a pretty good cuddler… along with other things._

But the other things he was good at weren't _too_ surprising.

* * *

Finaaalllyyyyyy! Yo, I am so sorry for those that have been waiting for a chapter update of this story. I was stuck for the longest on how to carry it out. I think I did aiight though. Again, my b for the wait!

Sheeee-iitt, what's gonna happen next (hell if I know)? But I think I'm foreseeing next chapter to be about a week or two into the future. Cuz I gotta move this story along. We can't be goin' day by day. I got certain events I need to happen ;)

**Disclaimers**: I do not own property or rights to VH1, _All Gold Everything_ by Trinidad James, _Ride_ and _Get Up (feat. Chamillionaire)_ by Ciara, _Temperature_ by Sean Paul, or any other food, dance move, clothing, item, object, word, place, time, event, location, letter, punctuation!

**PS Disclaimer**: In the beginning quote, it was bothering me for the _longest_ on how to spell "skinned'ded". "Skin-ded" looked stupid and I didn't really like the look of "skinned-ded" either. Sooo I would like to give credit to my amazing and creative friend LovinHueyFreeman for the spelling of "skinned'ded" which flows and looks the best. She throws a fit when I don't give her credit so THERE YOU GO! :D

Guess what, y'all? My spring break starts nexxttt freaakiinn' weekeennddd! Which means, I'mma try and have another update for y'all, for this story AND another one ;)

Thanks so much for continuing to read and support, guys! The reviews literally make my day. Every single one :)

More will be coming soon! Peace til then!

~Schweetie

**PS**: I almost forgot to mention that it blows my mind that y'all are still reading _Babysitting With Uncle Reezy_. Within the past few days I got like three more reviews on that story and I'm like, "AWWWW!" Thanks, you guys:) And extra special thank you to lolurswagg, a Guest reader, who although was a person of few words, raised the review count to 550. THANK YOU (if you manage to see this)! I'm really weird, so that odd number 549 was bothering me for the longest! hahahah! thanks again! :D


End file.
